


The Crimson Feather

by London9Calling



Series: The Masquerade [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok didn’t see it coming. Working for the government Home Office a new case was a given, yet a new addition to his household was…positively scandalous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [The Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695686)

_A single crimson feather._

_She didn’t even remember why she had it, who gave it to her, or what it meant. If she had even known what it meant to begin with. She clasped it tightly in her hand. She felt it over and over, caressing it nervously, holding onto the small token she imbued meaning into it. A token of comfort, or simply something to hold onto when her world was suddenly turned upside down._

_A single crimson feather was the only item they found on her body, when it was pulled from the river._

***

“No, no, no.” Kyungsoo tried to wave the man towards the other end of the bedroom “The trunk should be placed there. No, not there. _THERE_.” Kyungsoo pointed his finger, moving his arm to emphasis the exact space he was referring to.

The strong, young footman grumbled under his breath as he moved the trunk to the exact place the valet had instructed him, only to receive further scolding. If he wasn’t a man of principle, loyal to the Hayden family, he would likely have quit right then and there.

“Kyungsoo, how are things progressing?” Minseok stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips, a smile playing on his face as he took in the sight of his frazzled valet ordering the footman about. The footman turned to bow at the sight of Minseok, nearly dropping the trunk as he did so.

“Be careful.” Kyungsoo scolded the footman before turning towards his employer, “Sir, it is going well. Though I dare say ensuring everything is orderly is quite the task.”

“Thank you Kyungsoo, for being so diligent. I appreciate it.” Minseok left the room after thanking his valet, smiling as he heard Kyungsoo return to barking orders at the hapless man. The house was swarming with liveried servants, busy moving the various trunks, furniture, and other items that would be added to the townhouse.

Luhan and Minseok, at the insistence of Luhan’s parents the Duke and Duchess of Hayden, had made their move back to the city complete with a new residence. Luhan bid his bachelors apartment farewell while Minseok had made the decision to let out the D’Adderleigh townhouse. Their new home, larger than either man’s former residence, was in a newer and more fashionable part of the city.

Situated on a terrace, a crescent moon shaped row of similar townhouses, the home was on the larger side for city residences. Four rooms per floor, with four floors total, including the kitchen which took up the basement and opened up towards the back of the home.

The Duke and Duchess insisted that the newlyweds needed all of the extra space, considering they would surely be entertaining more now that they were married. Minseok had wanted to explain that he abhorred entertaining at home almost as much as he abhorred attending social events, but he thought better of pointing this out. Especially since his new in-laws had footed the bill for the new residence. Minseok had considered that their more than generous gift was in an effort to make up for their past behavior; namely their once unfavorable opinion of their new son in-law.

Minseok had to admit that his new home was nice, very nice indeed. Large windows offered plenty of sunlight, the home was situated on a street with the newfangled gas lighting that was overtaking the city one neighborhood at a time, and the neighbors seemed to be of a very agreeable sort. Honestly, Minseok thought, all of the aforementioned were perks. The real reason he found favor with his new home was the fact it wasn’t his home alone – it would be the first home that Luhan and him could call their own.

“There you are.” Luhan smiled as Minseok walked down the hall towards him. Minseok took in the sight of his husband, Luhan’s face red and hair mussed up, his arms full of books. “Why do you have so many books on farming equipment?”

Minseok laughed. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t attempted to explain to Luhan the more intricate and fascinating sides of agricultural technology, he had made an effort more than once when they rambled about the D’Adderleigh estate during the honeymoon. Luhan, however, likely was ignoring him at the time. Their focus of their honeymoon wasn’t exactly long discussions on their bizarre hobbies.

“Why don’t you ask my estate manager?” Minseok nodded towards the staircase, Luhan turning to see who Minseok was gesturing at and almost falling over from the weight of the books.

“Yixing. How was the journey?” Minseok asked the man who was currently ascending the staircase.

“Very good, sir. Where shall I put my things?” Yixing asked, bowing slightly before he spoke. A handsome man with a dark mop of hair, kind eyes, and a shy composure, Yixing had been the estate manager at the D’Adderleigh estate for years. He had grown up on the estate, his parents were tenant farmers. Yixing’s impeccable knowledge of farming in conjunction with his innate business savvy had made him a perfect fit for an estate manager.

Yixing had traveled to the city for the express purpose of attending the latest scientific exhibition, the Wayside Exhibition, to be held throughout the week, an opportunity to showcase the latest in farming techniques and equipment that he had perfected back on the estate. His stay in the city was expected to be short in duration, he would take his leave after the exhibition.

“There should be a room on the fourth floor. Please choose whichever room isn’t already occupied.” Minseok answered. The fourth floor was reserved for the servants – which true to his past would consist of only his valet. Well, only his valet - Kyungsoo - and Luhan’s valet, Jongin. Luhan’s parents had fought Minseok on the lack of a formal staff for the home, though Minseok stood firm, Luhan supporting him. Minseok hated living in a place brimming with staff, he preferred a simply run household.

“Very good. Thank you sir.” Yixing passed by Luhan, smiling slightly at the sight of his employer’s husband standing in the hall, his posture and expression so frazzled. As Yixing smiled a single dimple appeared, an endearing trait that had made him quite popular among people his own age back on the estate.

“Here, let me take some of those.” Minseok reached forward to relieve Luhan of his burden, however his actions had unintended consequences. Luhan struggled to hand some of the books over and Minseok struggled to receive them, ending in the pile of books falling onto the floor with a crash.

“Sorry.” Luhan scurried to pick up the fallen books, Minseok doing the same, resulting in the men hitting their heads together as they leaned down in tandem.

“We are quite a pair, aren’t we?” Luhan rubbed his forehead, smiling broadly.

Minseok nodded, breaking into crooked smile. He began picking up the books, stacking them into a neat pile, when Jongin interrupted.

“Sirs, you have a visitor.” Luhan’s personal valet, now _their_ valet – well, as much as Kyungsoo was now their valet as well – called up from the floor below.

“Oh, good. It should be Jongdae” Minseok pulled Luhan to his feet, both quickly forgetting the small library of agricultural marvels in favor of greeting their friend.

***

 A half an hour later the three men were seated in the large sitting room on the first floor, sipping tea. Kyungsoo had practically ran down two flights of stairs to brew tea for them, an action which was not at the request of his employer but based on his own innate sense of how those of a certain social position should entertain their guests, even if said guests were old friends.

Jongdae had been given a very brief tour of the home before the three of them made themselves comfortable, remarking on the spacious rooms and efficient layout of the home during the tour.

“How have you been, since we last met?” Jongdae asked both men, knowing very well that his question was as much a show of polite decorum as were his remarks as he was shown about the townhouse. He had visited for a reason, a reason that Luhan and Minseok were very well aware of.

Kim Jongdae was now a man with an important position, an official working for the Home Office. He had been promoted a couple of months prior, taking his own Uncles position after the man resigned due to improper actions during an investigation. An investigation that had Minseok being accused of a crime, facilitating some time as a fugitive. In the end Minseok’s name was cleared, thanks to the work of Jongdae and the help of others- like Luhan. Now that the tumultuous case had been closed, ending with the perpetrators receiving lengthy prison sentences, Jongdae had approached the newlyweds for help on another case – the reason for his visit.

“We have been well.” Luhan answered for the both of them “Though we all know you did not pay us a visit to exchange pleasantries.”

“You have me there, old boy.” Jongdae was quick to pull a packet of papers form his suit coat, ruffling through them he began speaking “I must admit that I was relieved that you moved up your return date to the city, because the case has taken a rather interesting turn.”

“Interesting?” Minseok quirked an eyebrow, “How so?”

“As I mentioned, Cho Kyuhyun has gone missing.” Jongdae explained, pulling out a piece of paper form the packet “Ah, yes, here it is.” He handed the paper to Minseok, Luhan leaning over his shoulder to read the document.

“Cho Kyuhyun, I believe you are both acquainted with to some degree. Luhan, you were his schoolmate. Minseok, you knew him when you had your sojourn in Normandy.”

Minseok nodded. He had known Kyuhyun for a short period of time four years ago, back when he had moved to France after his Father’s death.

“As you are both aware Kyuhyun is the son of a very wealthy mercantile family, only recently elevated to the nobility. He went missing three weeks ago, apparently carrying a document that could have serious implications for the Prince Regent if it were to fall into the wrong hands.”

“And this is the document? Or at least a copy of it?” Luhan guessed, scanning the paper. It mentioned, rather brazenly, very blatant descriptions of a plan to depose certain members of the House of Lords, replete with vulgar language and vile nicknames.

“More or less. Though never fear, the Prince has no real ability to put any such plan in action, dare I say it but he was being his rumored foolish self, writing such a thing in a drunken fit. Though if this were to be made public it would be enough for the public to demand his abdication in favor of his younger brother.” Jongdae sighed “And I do believe, no matter how much or how little you follow the political situation of this country, you are aware of what is whispered of the Prince’s younger brother.”

Minseok knew very well some of the things that had been said about the Prince’s brother, including the fact that he was extremely susceptible to falling in with more radical factions of government.

“The fact that the Prince could be forced to abdicate if this letter is found is distressing, indeed. However there appears to be another, more alarming matter at hand.” Jongdae leaned forward, tenting his hands. A gesture that Minseok recognized meant his old friend was tense, nervous, worried. “Kyuhyun did not disappear alone, though we only recently discovered this fact. There is another missing person, a very important person with potential international implications.”

“International implications?” Luhan was confused.

“Have either of you made the acquaintance of the Comte Labeaux?” Jongdae noticed the blank expressions from his audience, “He was a particular favorite of the French court. His daughter, Victoria, appears to have gone missing alongside Kyuhyun.”

“Vic..toria?” Minseok felt a wave of recognition. Victoria? He was certain he had met her. She had been with Kyuhyun in Normandy when he had made the man’s acquaintance “I believe I have met her, in Normandy.”

“They say she is quite beautiful, or at least Heechul assures me that is the case.” Jongdae smirked at the thought of his boyfriend, the notoriously flamboyant and fabulously wealthy Kim Heechul, gushing over Victoria’s style and poise. Quickly shaking off his momentary appreciation for Heechul’s tendency to dramatize certain individuals, Jongdae continued “Victoria’s disappearance may have serious consequences. If the French nobility were to gain the letter Kyuhyun was carrying, or should I say, the French nobility in exile that are currently attempting to desperately work their way back into power in France, were to find that letter, they could very well sell it to those in power in France as a means to further madness.”

“A war?” Luhan said aloud what Minseok was thinking. It was no secret that their country and France were not on the best of terms, consistently scuffling over the tiniest of matters, effectively at each other’s throats – certain individuals in both countries looking for any excuse to start a war and decimate the other.

“Yes, a war. It does not help that the Prince Regent mentioned more than one member of the French government in the letter, as well.” After receiving the case of Kyuhyun’s disappearance Jongdae had desperately wanted to sit with the Prince Regent and scold him like a Mother would scold a small child – imbue the stupidity of having written such a letter in the first place. Jongdae was thankful, for his own safety, that he had no ability to do so. He was not of a station in life where he ran in the same circles as the prince.

“A war or a revolution may well be the end game if this letter is not located.” Minseok stared at the document. “Is there any indication Kyuhyun would sell this information? How was he privy to the letter to begin with?”

“Cho Kyuhyun, I must admit, had a rather amazing ability of gaining the confidence of certain people. He received the letter from the Prince himself.” Jongdae thought back to how the incident was described to him. After a rather lavish party, attended by Kyuhyun and the Prince, the two men apparently went on a rather long drinking binge, Kyuhyun carrying off a letter he had urged the Prince to write. The matter may never have been reported or taken note of if the Prince Regent’s very faithful friend had not been present as well – thankfully completely sober.

“I dare say this investigation is urgent.” Minseok thought of what may happen if the letter were to slip into the wrong hands. The destruction that could occur, the death of innocent civilians. “Please, fill us in on all of the details of the disappearance.”

“Gladly. However I must insist you burn the document first.” Jongdae motioned towards the paper he had handed Minseok “I was quite on edge even carrying a poor copy of the original.”

Minseok stood up, walking over to the fireplace he threw the paper into the flames, watching it burn. Hoping that the original letter, wherever it may be, would soon cease to exist as well.

***

Junmyeon was almost asleep. He really shouldn’t have been drifting off, considering he was sitting in a very well-known club, waiting for his Father’s arrival. If his Father, the Earl of Collingwood, discovered his only child snoring in an exclusive social club, Junmyeon would never hear the end of it. Rather fortuitously Junmyeon’s drowsy state was rectified by a hard pat to the shoulder.

“Junmyeon! You boring sod you.”

“Hm?” Junmyeon opened his eyes, blinking rapidly he strained his eyes, trying to regain his focus. “Changmin?”

“The one and only.” Changmin answered, taking a seat across from Junmyeon in the sparsely populated library. Changmin was a tall man, with a dark complexion, a wide mouth, and dark eyes. He was often described as exotically handsome by the old matrons who plied their trade gossiping about each and every single and marriageable member of society.

Changmin, was, by all of high society’s expectations, a rather good match for a young man or woman bearing a title and little else. Or a young woman or man possessing a modest fortune, a good lineage, but the need of funds to fill their family’s coffers. Changmin was wealthy beyond belief, his Father operating a far reaching exporting and importing operation that traversed much of the globe. The one thing their family lacked was a title, a barrier to the highest rungs of society. Changmin had money aplenty, what he was lacking was the lineage to go with it.

“Are you well? I haven’t seen you in ages?” Junmyeon rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

“Not at present, no, I am not well.” Changmin answered “Have you been privy to the news?”

“News?” Junmyeon thought. What news? There was the usual gossip, wedding announcements, scandalous outpourings on the society pages. None of which he recalled being particularly noticeable as of late.

“Cho Kyuhyun is missing, as is the Comte Labeaux’s daughter.” Changmin stared at Junmyeon, making the younger man curious given his friend’s serious expression.

“I did not hear of this, no. Is this upsetting to you?” Junmyeon hadn’t seen Changmin in over a year, he couldn’t recall ever seeing him in the company of either person Changmin mentioned.

“Yes, I find it rather upsetting when my intended goes missing alongside my best friend.” Changmin continued staring, his dark eyes seeming a bit sad.

“Intended?” Junmyeon hadn’t heard that Changmin was planning an engagement, though that was not completely surprising considering the length of time it had been since he had seen the man. “I am sorry, old boy, to hear of this.”

“I am too. Very sorry indeed.” Changmin sighed, a loud exhale that had his shoulders shaking from the effort “I hadn’t properly proposed to her.”

“Perhaps there is some sort of misunderstanding?” Junmyeon offered, trying to look on the bright side.

“I hope so, old boy, I certainly hope so.” Changmin reached forward, patting Junmyeon’s knee “Now please keep this between the both of us, as friends. I wouldn’t want her reputation ruined if she were to return.”

“Certainly! I am not one to gossip.” Junmyeon tried to sound confident. He wasn’t about to go spreading rumors, though he was a bit taken aback Changmin was so ready to confide in him. They had been friends for years, though Junmyeon didn’t consider Changmin to be one of his closest friends.

“And what are you two young, foolish men conversing about so secretly?”

Junmyeon stiffened, recognizing his Father’s voice. Turning, he watched as his Father strode up. “Nothing, sir.”

“Nothing? Very good then, because I suggest we go converse somewhere less formal. The Wayside Exhibition is underway at present and I would suggest we take a trip to see the exhibits.”

Junmyeon should have known his Father would find such an activity amusing. It was no secret his Father was attracted to the latest in technological advances.

“I would like that very much, sir.” Changmin brightened at the suggestion, forcing Junmyeon to agree to go along with the idea. A trip to the exhibition it was.

***

Minseok mulled over the information, trying to categorize and dissect what he had just been told. It helped that Luhan and Jongdae were busy discussing Luhan’s past acquaintance with Kyuhyun, Jongdae finding the tale interesting.

Kyuhyun was last seen two days after the letter came into his possession, his disappearance noticed by his staff and facilitated by the fact the Prince sent someone to his home to collect the scandalous correspondence – with no success. He was last seen by his servants, earlier that day. He hadn’t taken anything substantial from his home indicating he expected to go on a journey. Victoria’s disappearance, it seemed, was even more puzzling. Her servants were mum on the matter and her last known whereabouts were up for debate.

Minseok considered where they should start investigating, the lack of solid and verifiable information frustrating. He replayed in his mind time and time again the details surrounding the case. There must be something to focus on, somewhere to start. And then his attention was turned elsewhere.

A knock sounded on the sitting room door.

“Sir, _Lord Sehun_ is here.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, a note of sarcasm evident. Kyungsoo had disliked Sehun for years, ever since his broken engagement with Minseok.

Sehun was a consummate brat, never quite finding time to care for others. Yet he was trying to make amends.  At present Sehun was making every attempt to help Jongdae at the Home Office, apparently attempting to make something of his life of leisure, garnering inspiration from the Minseok and Luhan’s efforts to clear Minseok’s name a few months prior.

“Please, let him in.” Minseok called out, Luhan and Jongdae halting their discussion as the young nobleman entered. One look at Sehun and Minseok could tell that something was amiss.

“Jongdae, they found a body in the river. It may be Victoria.” Sehun reported, not bothering to exchange pleasantries with the men, too focused on the task at hand.

Minseok felt his heart rate increase. The investigation was already proving to be an unexpected one.


	2. 2

The hackney carriage rambled on, traversing the congested city roads, a serious discussion taking place within.

“Who found the body?” Jongdae questioned Sehun.

“Two men who ply the river, looking for corpses.” Sehun answered.

Minseok wondered if the two men Sehun was referring to would turn out to be Taemin and Minho, Jongin’s brothers. Minseok had met them when he was on the run, they had given him shelter in his time of need.

“Is there anyone that can positively identify her?” Jongdae followed up. It would matter little if the body was found if there was no way to confirm her identity one way or another.

“Victoria’s brother is in town, newly arrived, however we have not been able to locate him.” Sehun explained. Minseok watched as Sehun, a serious expression on his face, described the events surrounding the discovery of the deceased woman. Minseok was amazed at how mature Sehun sounded, how much he had grown up in just a short amount of time. It was mind boggling.

Minseok’s attention was momentarily diverted from Sehun to Luhan when he felt his husband’s hand find his own, gently squeezing. Minseok realized Luhan was likely feeling overwhelmed. It would be his first time helping with an investigation – at least one that was not focused on Minseok himself.

Minseok squeezed Luhan’s hand back, hoping that the gesture offered a bit of comfort amid the chaos.

***

The Wayside Exhibition was held in an ornately decorated building constructed expressly for the exhibition. The building was a mixture of large glass panels interspersed with oriental themed architecture – the size of the structure was enormous, a place meant to indicate that to the world that the exhibition was of great import – that this exhibition, this country was at the forefront of all that was cutting edge in the world.

Junmyeon found the architecture impressive, he couldn’t help but stare up at the ceiling as he walked through the cavernous place, leading to more than one incident where he almost collided with someone.

“Watch where you are going.” Changmin pulled Junmyeon to his side, putting an arm around his shoulders “Or I dare say you will never make it out of here alive.”

The exhibition was swarming with people, proving the public’s fascination with the latest in technology. Small booths lined the walls, with larger exhibitions held in one of the long halls that jutted off from the main thoroughfare. Trees and statues were part of the décor, as if to indicate this building was in fact a great achievement of man – giving the place scale.

“Sorry.” Junmyeon decided it was best to focus on watching where he was going. His Father had ducked into a lecture on the fascinating topic of road structure, specifically how to make a road more level and last longer. Junmyeon and Changmin had mutually decided the topic was not for them, leaving the Earl to eagerly listen to the hour long presentation.

“Junmyeon, old boy, what have you been up to of late? I feel as though for the last few hours we have conversed but not really caught up at all.” Changmin asked, his eyes flitting about the place as he took in the wide range of sights of the exhibition.

“I have been learning the family business, largely.” Junmyeon thought about the long hours he spent with his father, The Earl, learning how best to manage the estate and the investments of the family.

“Ah, yes. The business. Quite important thing, that.” Changmin laughed “And to think, I have to actually learn a business.”

Junmyeon wasn’t quite sure what to make of Changmin’s words, because to Junmyeon managing an estate was a business. There was income and expenses and a lot of decisions to be made. Sure, he wasn’t worrying about a large shipping fleet or exporting and importing of goods – how treaties effected shipments or how to make the most money with the smallest effort – but he was very much invested in how his family fortune faired. Before Junmyeon could suggest to Changmin that he also was managing a very real business, the older man yanked his arm, leading him to a booth.

“Will you look at that, old boy?!” Changmin marveled. The booth was medium sized and held a bevy of what appeared to be agricultural equipment. A man was in the booth, currently offering a lecture to a small crowd of people.

“Yes, the important thing to remember is crop rotation…” The man started explaining one of the mechanisms, Changmin hanging on his words.

“It is amazing to think what the modern farmer can do, how much he can achieve on only his little plot of land. No longer beholden to the master of the estate.” Changmin whispered, not wanting to interrupt the speaker.

“Yes, I suppose that is rather amazing.” Junmyeon stared at the speaker, feeling as though he had perhaps seen the man before, but he couldn’t place him. He was certainly unique looking, with a rather handsome side profile and an animated way of speaking that was reflected in his dark brown eyes. Where had he seen him before?

“Sorry to interrupt, but what is the point of all of this equipment if you are only going to be using it to fill the coffers of those who already are wealthy beyond imagination? Certainly a simple farmer could not afford such marvels.”

The small crowd turned to look at who had spoken. He was a tall man, blonde, with a posture that spoke of good breeding. His expression showed disdain, though Junmyeon wondered if he was someone who might always look like that, whether he meant to or not.

The speaker in the booth looked flustered, blushing slightly he answered “Sir, the equipment and methods I am speaking of are affordable to the average farmer, tenant or not. I sir, am descended from tenant farmers. I designed such marvels to be of benefit to the masters of the estates as well as those who own their own tracts of land.”

“Is that so?” The tall man cocked his head to the side. “Yet you yourself are an estate manager, no?”

The speaker flushed again. “Yes, sir I am. And rather proud of it. I have been working on the D’Adderleigh estate for many years now.”

Junmyeon knew where he had seen him now – of course, it was Yixing, the D’Adderleigh estate manager. He hadn’t seen the man in years, not since they were young. Since they were rambling about with Minseok and Jongdae on the D’Adderleigh estate, making good use of their youth by playing about the large acreage.

“D’Adderleigh?” The tall man seemed to recognize the name. Junmyeon noticed he spoke with a slight accent. Was he French? “Pray, is D’Adderleigh currently in town?”

“I am not sure why you ask, sir. If you need to see him I can relay a message.” Yixing answered curtly, his annoyance starting to show.

“Yes, Please.” The tall man smiled “Tell him the Comte Labeaux – no, tell him Kris would like to see him at his earliest convenience. He shall know where to find me.”

With that the tall man turned and left, Yixing quickly recovering and launching back into his speech. Junmyeon watched the man go, curious how he knew Minseok. As the man passed by Changmin, he nodded slightly, Changmin returning the gesture. Did he know Changmin as well?

***

They arrived at an old building near the East End, a building that still bore the early timber frame façade that marked the place as having been constructed prior to the great fire.

“They brought the body here.” Sehun explained as he took the lead, pushing open the door and holding it open for the other men to pass. The building reeked heavily of smoke and some other, unidentifiable smell.

“It was used for tanning, I dare say.” Jongdae remarked, having understood the wretched smell as soon as he set foot in the place. Sehun guided them a door, opening it he announced their arrival.

Minseok looked behind him, noting that Luhan looked pale. “You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to.” Seeing a deceased person, likely bloated and decaying from their time in the river, was surely not going to be a pleasant sight.

“I am alright.” Luhan assured his husband, offering a weak smile. He wasn’t so sure that was true once he was inside the room.

The woman was lying on a table, her body was indeed bloated from her time in the river. She was dressed in what appeared to be a white dressing gown, or underclothes. Rigor mortis had set in, her posture alien and inhuman in appearance, her hands clutched tightly as though she was holding on to something.

A man, whom Jongdae greeted warmly, leading Luhan to believe he must work for the Home Office, explained “Two men found her this morning. There aren’t any signs of injury, appears she drowned.”

Jongdae neared the body, inspecting the woman’s arms, her face, her neck. “Do we have a positive identification?”

“No, sir. Though this was found in her hands. A rather odd thing, if you ask me.” The man produced a small crimson colored feather.

“A feather?” Jongdae took the object, turning it around under the light cast through the small windows of the room. “I wonder if it means anything.”

Luhan found his attention focused on Jongdae, so much so he didn’t notice that his husband suddenly looked pale, very pale. Luhan never did notice the fact, it was Sehun who pointed it out.

“D’Adderleigh, is something the matter? You look ill.” Sehun’s words drew everyone’s attention away from the curious feather and to Minseok.

“I…I think I know who she is.” Minseok could barely get his words out. Because he never thought he would see her ever again.

“Who?” Luhan asked, Jongdae echoing the question.

“She is Victoria’s maid. I – I” Minseok swallowed “Made her acquaintance in Normandy.”

“Her maid?” Jongdae looked back at the body “This does not bode well for Victoria. I wonder if her maid had disappeared with her.” Jongdae had been markedly frustrated at how quiet Victoria’s servants were being on the matter, not giving the Home Office any more information than was absolutely necessary. The bare minimum was what they had to go off of.

Minseok noticed that Luhan was staring at him, a questioning look in his eyes. He noticed but he didn’t want to draw attention to the fact he noticed. No, he wasn’t ready to explain himself. Not yet.

“I dare say our first point of business is gathering more information from Victoria’s staff. Luhan, Minseok, can I entrust you to the task?” Jongdae asked, Minseok blinking hard once then twice, trying to will his mind to the present.

“Yes, we will visit her residence.” Minseok answered, his tone flat. Luhan was still staring, questioning.

“Very good. Sehun, please follow me back to the office. We need to see what we can do with this feather, if there is anything to do with it at all.”

Sehun nodded vigorously, showing once again his overeager attitude to please.

***

“How did you meet her?” Luhan asked once they were alone, sitting in a carriage on their way to Victoria’s townhouse.

Minseok knew that the questions would start coming fast and furious, he had tried in the short amount of time he had to brace himself for Luhan’s query. “When I was newly arrived in Normandy I made the acquaintance of Kyuhyun. Victoria was with him.”

“And how does that end with you meeting Victoria’s maid?” Luhan was curious, very curious. His curiosity was particularly increased by the way Minseok had reacted to seeing the woman. He didn’t just recognize her, he knew her.

“Are you suspicious of me, Luhan?” Minseok blurted out. He wished he could take his words back when Luhan visibly flinched, turning his gaze to the carriage windows.

“No, Minseok, I am not suspicious. I am curious.” Luhan answered curtly.

“I am sorry, forgive me.” Minseok sighed “I was at Victoria’s home one evening for a soiree. The maid was there, that is how I met her.”

“What is her name?” Luhan asked, his tone still cold, clearly Minseok’s words had struck a deep chord within.

“Angelique, I think.” Minseok wasn’t quite sure that was her name. The French were like the English – they tended to decide their servant’s names on a whim. An Elizabeth became an Abigail because her mistress told her so, a William a James and so on. It was the life of the serving class.

“How…very French.” Luhan murmured.

They reached Victoria’s townhome in a little under an hour. The three story home was in a nice neighborhood, though far from the top of the top in terms of location in the city. Modest even, if compared to some of the homes of high society.

Minseok and Luhan alighted the carriage, Luhan paying the driver and reaching in his coat pocket for his calling card. Minseok did the same. They approached the front door, up five stone steps, Minseok knocking loudly on the door.

It was less than a minute before a butler pulled the door open. The man, elderly with a wizened look about him, eyed Minseok and Luhan suspiciously. “May I help you, sirs?”

“Yes. We are here on business for the Home Office. I am wondering if we may step inside.” Minseok answered confidently. The butler eyed the two calling cards that were being held out to him, then looked up to the two young men.

“I am sorry, sirs, you may not come inside. The family is not at home.” The butler made a move to close the door, Minseok moving to use his foot as a barrier, not letting the butler shut them out.

“I am well aware that your mistress is not home, which is why we are here. We have important news, if you care to allow us entry.” Minseok said quickly, hoping he would pique the butler’s interest.

“What news, sir?” The old man asked, Minseok happy his plan had worked.

“I shan’t tell you unless you let me in.” Minseok answered, smiling.

“Well that is rather unfortunate, sir, as I will not be letting you in.” The butler ignored the fact that Minseok’s foot was in the doorway, shutting the heavy wood hard, Minseok only pulling his foot away with seconds to spare before he would likely have been crippled.

“Well that most certainly did not go well.” Luhan stared up at the townhouse, considering if they could break in at a later time, Minseok doing the same. The two men were too busy studying the front of the home, the location of the windows, to notice a carriage pull up behind them, the occupant alighting.

“What a pleasant surprise.” A voice drawled from behind.

Minseok and Luhan jumped, turning around they found themselves face to face with a tall man, a cane in his hand, a smirk on his face.

“To think I thought it might be rather difficult to find you, D’Adderleigh. It was so very kind of you to come to my home yourself.” The man smiled, suddenly raising his cane he wrenched his arm back, ready to swing.

Minseok barely avoided the cane as it came crashing down, the man intending to strike him


	3. 3

Minseok darted to the side just in time, Kris’s cane hitting the paving stones and missing the man completely. Minseok braced himself lest another swing came his way, fortunately that was not the case. Kris retracted his cane, a sinister smile on his face.

“What was that for?” Luhan blurted out, his face turning red.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Kris motioned towards Minseok – who appeared to be perplexed by the situation.

“I have no idea.” Minseok offered to Luhan before turning his attention to Kris “I am sorry, have we met?”

“Have we met? Have we met?” Kris laughed loudly “I am the Comte Labeaux. Have we met?!” The tall man shook his head, muttering as though he was talking to another person - relaying the unbelievable fact that Minseok claimed he did not know him.

“C..o..m..te Labeaux?” Minseok pondered the title “You aren’t old enough to be Victoria’s Father.”

“You dolt! I am her brother! Our Father is recently deceased.” Kris rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry to hear that.” Minseok responded, finding the entire conversation very odd indeed.

“My condolences.” Luhan offered, eyeing up the tall man suspiciously.

“Thank you. Now you have some explanations to offer, posthaste!” Kris drawled, his French accent very noticeable, his walking cane clutched tightly in his hand as he glared at Minseok.

“Explanations? For what? I believe you, sir, should be explaining why you attacked me without provocation?” Minseok stood firm, Luhan sidling up to his husband and slinging an arm around his waist in a protective gesture.

“Ha!” Kris stared at the sky, shaking his head as though Minseok had just uttered the most ridiculous words he had occasion to listen to.

“Regardless, we are here for a reason. We would like to discuss the disappearance of your sister. There is also some news that we must inform you of.” Luhan cut in, his hand tightening around Minseok’s waist as he spoke. He was already feeling more than a little angry at this man and his attempted assault; the fact that the man was now claiming Minseok owed him an explanation had Luhan bristling inside, doing everything in his power to hold back his anger and unleash a torrent of curse words.

“What reason do you have to take an interest in my sister?” Kris raised an eyebrow, seemingly forgetting his outrage as his curiosity set in.

“We work for the Home Office. Official business. May we step inside and ask you some questions?” Minseok queried.

Kris let out another exasperated bout of laughter. “I truly cannot believe this.”

Minseok and Luhan stood firm, neither speaking. They watched as Kris went through a series of actions to further emphasize his annoyance. He stomped his cane on the sidewalk, accidentally hitting his shoe and crying out before regaining his composure, then laughed again, shook his head, and then finally muttered “Very well. Follow me.”

***

“A crimson feather.” Jongdae said quietly, twirling the feather in his fingers. His gut instinct told him that this meant something. Why would a maid be carrying such a thing? Was it something that fell off of her ladies outfit? Or perhaps it was insignificant, something that the maid picked up on chance.

“How is my blushing future husband today?”

Jongdae startled, torn out of his deep thoughts he blinked rapidly as his mind returned to the present – or, to be more exact, Kim Heechul standing in the middle of his office – a smirk on his face.

“Future husband?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow “Pray tell, when did we get engaged?”

“You pain me with your words, sir.” Heechul clutched at his chest in mock anguish “If it was up to me, yesterday.” Heechul winked, Jongdae feeling a bit of heat creep into his cheeks at the gesture.

Dating Kim Heechul could be very trying at times. The man was never short on flirtations and propositions and very rarely liked to be serious about anything other than when they would take their first tumble. Jongdae was very different from Heechul, he thrived on facts and rules and lengthy personal relationship that progressed slowly. They were an odd pair, though somehow they worked together. At least so far.

“Is your latest case concerning a red bird?” Heechul eyed up the feather, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing Jongdae’s desk.

Jongdae had seemed to forget that he was holding the feather, Heechul having distracted him. His attention once again drawn to the object he answered “A maid was found in the river this morning. This was on her body.”

“What a _fancy_ maid.” Heechul muttered.

“I can’t help but think it means something.” Jongdae sighed “Though what I have no idea.”

“Well, feathers are not exactly a rare item in this city. Take a turn around the fashionable homes one evening and you could probably count thousands of them in every color.” Heechul cringed as he recalled the more gaudy feathered dresses and hairpieces he had come into contact with, dyed in bright and ghastly hues that even _he_ wouldn’t dare even wear.

“Indeed. That is my problem. This is a very unremarkable object all things considered” Jongdae opened the desk drawer, putting the feather inside carefully, he closed the drawer. “Now I would assume you have a reason to burst into my place of business, other than to see my face?”

“Yes, well, there is a soiree tomorrow evening at Viscount Kimberly’s mansion. I thought it best if you come and keep me company lest I embarrass you horribly with my antics while you are away.”

“Is that a threat?” Jongdae smiled slightly.

“Something like that.” Heechul answered, knowing full well Jongdae would agree to attend. He always did.

***

 Junmyeon was blissfully alone. Or more like pleasantly unaccompanied. Changmin had taken his leave after finding no more booths of interest to him at the Wayside exhibition. Junmyeon’s father had been drawn into another fascinating lecture – this time on the properties of wax – and Junmyeon was left to wander about the place alone.

As he walked amidst the cavernous exhibition hall he found himself once again in front of the booth where D’Adderleigh’s estate manager was holding court. Junmyeon found the man alone and decided, having nothing better to do, he would strike up a conversation.

“Yixing, is it?” Junmyeon started off quietly, not sure how best to speak to the man.

“Yes. You are Junmyeon! I recognized you earlier, sorry I couldn’t say anything. I was in the middle of explaining the exhibit.” Yixing smiled, a single dimple appearing “I do hope you remember me. We used to play together as children.”

Junmyeon noticed a slight blush creep on Yixing’s face as he spoke. Junmyeon couldn’t help but find it a tad bit endearing.

“Ah, yes. I do remember. With Jongdae and Minseok.” Junmyeon answered, though he realized that the memories must be a tad bit awkward for Yixing. As children they could play together, though as adults their social class would forever separate them. While Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon could live their lives in the highest social circles, Yixing, as the son of farmers, was relegated forever to the working class.

“That is right! It has been quite a long time.” Yixing went about adjusting one of the small farm tools he had on display, speaking while he worked “Do you live in the city year round now?”

“No. I – we, my parents and I take our summers in the country.” Junmyeon felt increasingly awkward, realizing he did not have much to discuss with the man. Why had he decided it was a good idea to approach him in the first place? He scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit lost “Do you like the city? Do you come here often?”

“It is my first time in the city since I was a child.” Yixing could recall accompanying his Father once, when he was about ten years old. He hadn’t been back since “I made the journey for the exhibition. I have been looking forward to it.”

“Well, very good. I am happy you were able to come.” Junmyeon smiled and tried to think of what to say next. Thankfully his Father did the speaking for him, pulling him away from the uncomfortable encounter.

“Son, are you ready to leave? Your Mother will have our hides if we are late for her dinner party.”

“Yes, sir. Coming.” Junmyeon turned around, all too grateful to be given an excuse to leave. He quickly realized that he was acting rather impolitely, so he turned back around and blurted out “It was very nice seeing you again. I hope your time in the city goes well.”

“Thank you. The same to you.” Yixing answered, flashing another smile at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon scurried to catch up with his Father, for some reason feeling as though he was a child once again.

***

The sitting room in the Labeaux household was…as Luhan would later describe it… _rather French_. Which made sense, given the occupants of the town house were French, though the way a proper country man described it gave it a sort of stuffy aura. A sense of entitlement, if you will.

Kris took the large wing backed chair, upholstered in a cream colored fabric while Luhan and Minseok sat next to each other on the gilded couch. Luhan seemed to want to keep as little space between them as possible, scooting closer to Minseok when a noticeable gap was present. Minseok would have normally scolded Luhan –they were here on business after all – though he let it slide given the circumstance. Kris almost taking his head off with a cane would likely have Luhan’s already overprotective nature running at full force.

“Now what is this news that you have for me?” Kris asked, tenting his hands he crossed his long legs, looking every bit the young handsome aristocrat.

“We need you to tell us about your sister’s disappearance first.” Minseok pushed back, wanting to at least garner some information from the man given the staff’s refusal to talk.

“ _Disappearance_ is a rather strong word.” Kris sighed.

“Trying to assault someone with a cane is a rather strong action.” Luhan countered, still upset over the actions. What sort of man went about striking people with walking sticks the moment after they met them?

“Ah, about that! You do owe me an explanation!” Kris seemed to remember why he had greeted the pair with so much hostility, as though he had completely forgotten when he had let them inside his home and treated them to tea.

“Your sister first.” Minseok pressed.

“Fine. My sister is taking a tour of the Lake District at present and I don’t see how that is the business of the Home office.”

“A tour of the Lake District? With whom?”

“With a friend. She should return in half a fortnight.” Kris appeared bored “Again, not really the business of the government, now is it.”

“I dare say it is the business of the government when she is traveling with someone wanted for questioning.” Minseok tried to gauge Kris’s reaction as he spoke the next words “Is she with one Cho Kyuhyun?”

“Kyuhyun?” Kris burst out laughing “Do you think I would let my sister take a tour alone with a man?”

“Then who is she with?”

“I am not going to tell you, unless required by law, which I very much doubt requires me to relinquish my sister’s travelling plans.” Kris stared at the two men, his expression cocky, looking self-assured as though he had just won the argument.

“Would you happen to know why your sister’s maid was found floating in the river this morning? Was that part of her travelling plans?” Minseok leaned forward, staring intently into the Comte Labeaux’s eyes “I do believe the law requires you to tell us what you know of this matter.”

“Her…maid?”

Minseok watched at the Comte’s strong façade seemed to crumble, his expression taking on a mixture of shock and horror “Which maid?”

“Angelique.” Luhan watched as Kris stiffened at the name. This maid, whoever she was, seemed to have quite the effect on him. First Minseok and now Kris. Just who was this woman?

“Where is she?” Kris stood up suddenly, “Where is her body?”

“We can take you there, but first tell us everything you know about your sister’s travel plans.” Minseok countered.

Kris sat back down, defeated.

***

“Victoria doesn’t tell me everything. She has always been that way.” He started slowly “I only recently arrived in the country. Her correspondence was rather short, not detailed.” Kris stared at the floor, he was a completely different man than the one who had so angrily greeted Minseok and Luhan almost an hour before.

“Please continue.”

“My sister does as she pleases. My Father always let her get away with anything.” A heavy sigh was heard before Kris continued “According to the servants she left a week ago, taking Angelique with her. She didn’t say where she was going, though knowing her she was chasing something she wanted. I can’t see another reason why she would leave the comfort of her home so abruptly.”

Minseok considered Kris’s words. Something Victoria wanted? Like Kyuhyun? Or the letter?

“Did Victoria associate with any of the more radical expatriates?” Minseok wondered if the woman had reason to steal the letter, to help further her cause.

“Victoria? Radical? No. Not that I am aware of.”

“If Angelique was with her, they are likely still in the city.” Luhan deduced, whispering the fact to Minseok, who nodded in agreement. The maid hadn’t been dead long – assuming she was still with her mistress than they would definitely still be in the city somewhere.

“Did she associate with anyone who had any criminal background or intent?” Minseok asked.

“No! Definitely not.” Kris shook his head “Victoria would never associate with criminals.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Kris broke the heavy air, “You are taking this rather well considering everything, D’Adderleigh.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked, not sure he understood the Comte’s comment.

“Seeing as the Mother of your children is dead you don’t seem very upset about it.” Kris stared at Minseok, unflinching “Which is another reason you owe me an explanation.”

“Mm..o..t..her of my children?” Minseok wasn’t sure he heard the man right. He must be joking.

“Pray, don’t pretend you do not know. It was bad enough of you to leave her like that.” Kris looked disgusted “If you were foolish enough to sleep with a maid you should have at least seen to it she had money to care for the resulting children.”

Minseok felt dizzy, very dizzy. What was this man talking about? Children? His children? Leaving the mother without funds?

“I..don’t know what you are talking about.” Minseok couldn’t recognize his own voice. No, he couldn’t recognize his own voice. The words were foreign.

Kris guffawed, “You are going to pretend you didn’t sleep with Angelique? Do you need to see the proof? Do I need to bring the twins in here?!”

“The proof…”Minseok felt dizzy.  A hazy memory, music and wine and years ago when he wanted nothing more than to loose himself away from everything. When his engagement to Sehun had ended, when his Father had died, when he had been ostracized from high society so coldly. When he was adrift in a world he no longer cared for. When one night he drank too much and there was comfort, a kind word:

_“You are very handsome.” He could still hear her voice. She was pretty, and kind and his mind was so far gone, and…_

 The room began to spin.

“Minseok, Minseok, Mins-“Luhan’s voice was the last thing he heard before he fainted.


	4. 4

Kyungsoo had the kitchen rags neatly folded, stacked at the perfect height to be appropriately at arm’s length but not too burdensome to look upon. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

“Kyungsoo!”

It was a shout that sounded like it came from a deep seated despair, unlike anything he had heard come from his employer’s husband before. It turned his blood to ice. Kyungsoo quickly forgot about the kitchen towels, the plates that he was about to wash next, or the long list of special tasks he had written out for Jongin. Dashing up the stairs towards the entry way he prayed nothing terrible had happened.

And then he saw Minseok, Luhan holding him in his arms, the younger man looking a bit lost as he stood in the entryway holding his husband’s limp form.

“What is the matter, sir?!” Kyungsoo rushed towards his master, terrified that the man was injured in some way.

“He fainted. I can’t get him to come to!” Luhan explained in a rush “Quickly, help me get him upstairs.”

As Luhan maneuvered his way up the staircase, Kyungsoo rushing in front of him to prepare the bed, Jongin emerged from where he had been cleaning in the study. “What happened?” He asked, alarmed at the sight before him.

“Hurry, grab a basin of water and a towel. Minseok has fainted.” Luhan called back to his valet, never missing a step as he made his way towards the room he shared with Minseok.

Luhan tried to focus on his husband, and only his husband. From the moment Minseok had fainted at the Comte Labeaux’s house, Kris standing over him and rambling on about children and a maid and no sense of shame, Luhan had shut all such things down. All such thoughts of what Kris was referring to or why it had Minseok unconscious at the mention of it. No, Luhan trusted his husband. He needed to hear it from Minseok, not from Kris. He needed to know why. And he wouldn’t know the details, the why or _the what_ until Minseok was awake. It had to come from Minseok, not Kris.

Kris had suggested that Minseok stay at the Labeaux townhouse until he awoke, Luhan vehemently shooting down the suggestion. Once Minseok didn’t awake after a few minutes, Luhan was certain something dreadful had jolted his husband’s reality, enough so that he wasn’t about to spend hours waiting in a foreign home for Minseok to awake. No, it was best if he brought Minseok back to their home.

Luhan carefully angled himself as he walked through the narrow doorway to the bedroom, taking extra care as to not hit Minseok’s legs on the doorframe. Kyungsoo had pulled the bed covers back, Luhan depositing Minseok onto the bed and pulling the soft quilt over him as Kyungsoo adjusted the pillows behind his head.

“Sir, what happened?” Kyungsoo asked, staring down at his employer in alarm.

“I-“Luhan wasn’t sure where to even begin “He had a fright.”

“A fright, sir?” Kyungsoo reached out, feeling Minseok’s forehead he was thankful his master did not feel feverish. “What sort of fright, sir?”

“I- well, I am not entirely sure.” Luhan sat on the bed, staring at his husband. What sort of fright was it? Children? Minseok’s children? How could he even begin to explain that to Kyungsoo?

Jongin arrived at that moment, carrying a porcelain basin full of water, towels slung over his shoulders, “Is the master well?”

“I think so.” Luhan answered rather curtly, not wanting to go into too much detail.

“Sir, please tell me what happened?” Kyungsoo placed his fingers on Minseok’s wrist, apparently feeling for his heartbeat.

Luhan should have known that Kyungsoo would not let the matter drop so lightly. “We were visiting someone and they said something rather alarming.”

Kyungsoo, feeling Minseok’s pulse under his fingers, began counting. As he did so he widened his eyes, staring at Luhan, not willing to leave the situation at vague descriptions of _someone_ saying _something_ that had Minseok fainting. His master did not just _faint_.

Luhan struggled with how best to explain the situation, considering he knew next to nothing about it himself. As Kris had muttered Luhan had ignored. “Well..he….someone said something about..well.”

“What is it?!” Kyungsoo shouted, quickly placing his free hand over his mouth in utter horror. He should never have shouted at Luhan like that, not at his employer’s husband, not without at least adding _sir_ to the end of his angry exertions.

“Does Minseok have children?” Luhan blurted out.

Kyungsoo froze, Jongin staring from Kyungsoo to Luhan and back to Kyungsoo “Children?”

Before Kyungsoo could answer the question Minseok began to stir, moving his arm away from where it lay in Kyungsoo’s grasp. His eyes fluttered open.

“Minseok!” Luhan leaned over his husband “Are you well?”

Minseok struggled to sit up, blinking his eyes rapidly he realized he was at home. “I...” He looked around the room, three pairs of curious eyes staring at him.  “I think we need to talk.”

“I dare say we do, sir.” Kyungsoo exclaimed, glaring at his master as if he had been deeply betrayed.

***

Minseok hadn’t imagined having to explain such a situation to Luhan, because honestly he hadn’t any idea that such a situation existed. No, not really. There _was_ something that happened many years before but something he had believed was left in the past with no lasting consequences.

As for explaining the matter to two valets, well that wasn’t part of the plan either. Though one look at Kyungsoo and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get his faithful servant to leave before offering up some sort of explanation.

Minseok took a sip of water from the glass that Jongin shyly handed to him. Minseok appreciated that Jongin was at least mum on the matter, not prying him for details. The other two however were very much waiting for some sort of explanation.

Swallowing the cold water, he cleared his throat and began.

“I think you are all aware of my time in Normandy.”

“Yes.” Luhan nodded. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, not sure how close he should get to his husband. Not sure how much he would like what Minseok was about to say.

“It was a very terrible time in my life-.”

Kyungsoo muttered something that sounded like “ _that brat Sehun_ ” under his breath, quickly apologizing for the interruption and urging Minseok to continue.

“Yes, well, shortly after I arrived in Normandy I made the acquaintance of Kyuhyun. Victoria was with him. They were polite, nice – cared little for my social downfall and the rumors swirling about me. I was…” Minseok looked away from Luhan’s gaze as he continued, uncertain of if he wanted to see his husband’s reaction to what he was about to say “Reckless. I went to a soiree one evening and had a bit too much to drink. There was a maid- no, Angelique, was there and I well…” Minseok found his face coloring as he even attempted to recall what hazy and fragmented memories he had. “If the Comte Labeaux is to be believed it appears that I am a father.”

“A father?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in horror. His employer, a father? Children?

“I only saw her that once, never again. I can’t be certain, though if the Comte is to be believed I… they are mine, twins.” Minseok brought his hands up to his face, holding them over his eyes as if he could shut the reality out.

Luhan was quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet. When he finally spoke his words had an icy cut to them “If this is true, if she did have your children, then you are their only surviving parent.”

Minseok nodded, not removing his hands. He wasn’t ready to face it – _if it were true_. He had children, two of them if Kris were to be believed. Children he had never known of. Children who he had never met. Children that had likely never even known their father’s name, children who were now without a mother. The hurt, the pain of it all bore deep into him, rattling his very soul.

“Wait, the mother is dead?!” Jongin asked, chiming in with a rare word.

“Yes. She was found in the river yesterday.” Luhan said quietly.

“Sir…how could you?!” Kyungsoo shouted, his loud exclamation startling the other three men. “Sir!”

Minseok removed his hands from his face finally, looking at his valet, tears in his eyes. “Kyungsoo, I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know?! How could you not know?!” Kyungsoo threw his hands into the air, “Why?! Why couldn’t you have kept it in your trousers?! With a woman no less!”

Minseok blushed furiously at his valet’s words.

“I don’t even know how to care for a child, sir!” Kyungsoo continued “They make messes and don’t listen and – “Kyungsoo burst into tears, his small body shaking with sobs.

Jongin, alarmed at his fellow valet’s outburst, moved to his side, hoping to offer some comfort with his presence. It didn’t work.

“I suppose I need to go read up on what children EAT, SIR!” Kyungsoo turned heel, practically running from the room, Jongin in hot pursuit. He paused at the doorway, turning around quickly and almost hitting Jongin in the process “What about a proper education! What do we do about that, Sir?” He yelled before running down the hall.

The silence that hung in the air was deafening. Minseok stared at Luhan, but he received no recognition in return. Luhan was staring at the quilt, his fingers idly bunching the fabric and releasing it.

“Luhan, you must believe me. I had no idea.” Minseok finally broke the silence, hoping his husband would understand.

“I believe you.” Luhan’s answer did not exactly reassure Minseok, it was too…indifferent.

“Please, Luhan, say something else. How – are you okay?”

“Yes. Though I should be asking you that.” Luhan finally raised his head, looking his husband in the eyes, a small smile offered up.

“I shall be. I mean, I need to learn if this is true.”

“If you are their only living parent, then I think we should raise them.” Luhan offered.

Minseok hadn’t wanted to get that far ahead. Not like the rest of the household, apparently. Kyungsoo was already stressing over their education, while Jongin was likely planning on doing anything that would calm Kyungsoo down. And Luhan…was distant, but forward thinking.

“Let us speak about it once we get there, please.” Minseok implored. After a few seconds passed he whispered “I hope you know I love you Luhan.”

“I know.” Luhan answered, another small smile offered up, “I love you too.”

***

The Wayside Exhibition went late into the evening, allowing for the people who toiled at work during the day to spend an evening walking about the cavernous place, admiring the exhibits that the more genteel folk had taken in during the daylight hours. It made for a long day if an exhibit was manned by a single person, as Yixing’s was. Though in all honesty his workdays back on the estate were rarely less than a twelve hour affair.

He usually awoke at the crack of dawn, still aiding his parents with chores on their family farm. Then he went on a tour of the estate, met with the managers of various estate resources such as gardening or livestock and spent the afternoon troubleshooting the lengthy and never ending list of tasks that went hand in hand with such a large property. Then it was more helping around the farm, often followed up with balancing the estates ledgers and reading up on the latest in agricultural news. Operating a booth for fifteen hours a day was fairly easy in comparison.

The crowds seemed to come in waves, Yixing realized, his speeches and explanations occurring on almost exact timing as the people came and went. As the sun dipped below the horizon he was launching into probably his thirtieth explanation of the day, eager onlookers watching as he demonstrated the equipment.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a man he had seen earlier, the man that was with Junmyeon. He tried not to pay him too much mind, given that he was busy with his presentation. Though it was rather difficult, his attention being naturally drawn to the man as he was conversing with a woman wearing the most wonderful headdress Yixing had ever seen – which wasn’t very wonderful in all likelihood as Yixing rarely saw headdresses. Not working on a farm. A rich crimson color, it stood out, however, enough to catch is attention.

“What is that for?”  The question turned Yixing’s attention back where it should be, focused on his exhibit. He quickly returned to his explanation, showing off the farming equipment with a smile on his face.

***

The park was nearly deserted at such an early hour. Though thankfully it wasn’t too early. It was past the time foolish young men met for duels, challenging each other over imagined slights and bitter rivalries. It was early enough, however, that the high society matrons and their charges were still sleeping off the previous night’s parties, allowing for a nice cool and crisp morning without the din and busyness of a social outing.

Minseok had slept fitfully. Honestly, he had barely slept at all. His night was filled with tossing and turning – and memories. Lots of memories. His father, what it meant to be a father. If he was indeed a father.

He had heard Luhan’s soft snoring almost immediately after they turned in, it bothered him a bit. Not because he wanted his husband to pass a sleepless night, no. Perhaps it was because he wanted someone to talk to, to pour his heart out to. Since he had been informed of his supposed children his conversations with Luhan were stilted, short.

Luhan had assured him time and time again all was well, they would face the challenge head on, raise the children as their own if it was in fact true Minseok was the father. Though Minseok could sense something there – Luhan was bothered by the news. Yet Luhan wouldn’t admit it. It was a tear, a small tear in the trust they had built up. A small tear that bothered Minseok to no end.

“He said to meet them near the lake.” Minseok remarked, knowing full well he had already said as much at least a dozen times. The evening prior he had sent a note to Kris asking to meet the children. He needed to see them, to be sure. It was Kris who suggested they meet at the park. A neutral place.

Luhan walked beside him, unusually quiet though seemingly supportive. He intertwined his hands with his husband’s, he smiled when Minseok caught his gaze, and he laughed softly as Minseok tried to use humor to diffuse the situation. Yet. Something wasn’t right.

They walked hand in hand down the dirt walking path, past the large trees, towards the lake.

“Do children usually wake so early?” Luhan pondered aloud.

“I am not sure.” Minseok answered, staring at path, little clouds of dirt being kicked up as they walked at a steady pace towards the lake.

Luhan had tried to reason what he would do, what he would say if the children were Minseok’s. He didn’t hate the idea – no. Because in all honesty that was something he wanted someday. Children. Though he had thought it would be years from when they were married, at a different point in their lives, when they adopted an heir. Not a sudden reality of children. Twins no less.

Children were not the problem, only a very big surprise. What ate at Luhan, made him retreat within, unusually so considering his usual extroverted nature, was the fact that these children were from a past that Minseok held close. They were… a mystery. Were there more mysteries?

Luhan hated doubting his husband, hated even thinking that way. Minseok didn’t know, he said he had no idea. Luhan believed him…but what if there was more. What if there was more from that dark place in Minseok’s life. What else could there be…what else…

“There.” Minseok pointed some ways in the distance. Luhan could make out a taller man, alongside two small forms- children. A woman was with them, bent down she seemed to be speaking to the children.

Luhan could swear it was slow motion as they approached. It was a lifetime or more as they crossed the greenspace, each step another second closer to the truth or the lack thereof. Each step something they couldn’t take back. Each step…

As they were within ten yards of them Luhan couldn’t deny it. No, no one could. As they neared the children, the tiny features coming into view, their chubby cheeks and wide eyes evident, Luhan could swear he was looking at a young Minseok.

Luhan felt his husband’s hand slip out from his own, Minseok quickening his pace ever so, as if drawn to them by some primeval urge – a parent towards their young.

“I was thinking you wouldn’t show.’ Kris drawled, gesturing towards the children.

Luhan watched as the woman, a maid judging by her attire, picked up one of the children. It was little girl that she held in her arms, a small boy standing at the maid’s side, clinging to her aprons as he watched Luhan and Minseok approach. He hid his head behind the maid’s skirt at the sight of them, clearly shy at the newcomers.

Minseok and Luhan stopped in front of them, giving a wide space of at least ten feet, Minseok not sure he could come any closer at the moment.

Kris smirked as he took in Minseok’s expression. He crouched down, urging the little boy to reveal himself, to let go of the maid’s skirt. “Theodore, I would like you to meet the Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

Luhan bristled at the way Kris said Minseok’s title, practically spitting it out. Yet he softened when the boy listened, peeking out, his wide brown eyes peering inquisitively at Minseok. Almost like he knew.

“Lillian, don’t be shy.” Kris urged, signaling to the maid to put the girl down. The maid shot Kris a rather concerned look but complied, the small girl struggling as the maid put her down on the ground, standing up so she was out of her grasp.

“And this is The Earl of Easton.” Kris pointed towards Luhan “Now say hello. Like you were taught.”

Minseok gulped, the air seemingly knocked out of him. Two small forms. Small, fragile, innocent. The boy shyly stepped forward, his sister doing the same, neither daring to look Minseok in the eyes. With a precision that was clearly drilled into them they greeted Luhan and Minseok. The boy bowing, the girl offering a clumsy curtsey.

“It is nis to mee you” The boy stuttered, not quite pronouncing the words correctly.

Minseok felt a tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he took in the sight. He had no doubt. There was no doubt. They were his. The dark brown hair, wide brown eyes, slanted ever so. Their lips even – their chubby cheeks. He could swear he was looking at himself, only decades younger.

Crouching down so he was eye level with the children he smiled “It is nice to meet you too. I wish I had met you sooner.” He extended his hand, apprehensively waiting, hoping one of them would take it.


	5. 5

Luhan watched as the small boy toddled forward, shyly taking Minseok’s hand in his own. A broad smile spread across Minseok’s face as the small hand found his much larger one, shaking it in greeting.

“My, what a polite young man you are.” Minseok couldn’t help but beam at the sight. The child, his child, inches away from him. Now that the child – Theodore that was what Kris had referred to him as - was up close Minseok could make out all of the details of his face, a few wayward freckles that played on his nose, chubby cheeks and long eyelashes.

The boy pulled his hand away, turning away and scurrying back towards the maid as his bashfulness got the better of him. Minseok wanted to laugh at the sight, though he didn’t dare startle the child or make the boy think he was making fun of him.

“I am certain you can no longer deny it, D’Adderleigh.” Kris sounded bored, indifferent, as he watched the children resume clinging to the maid.

“We need to discuss this in more detail, Labeaux. Somewhere more private, perhaps.” Minseok countered. He was happy to meet the children, happy to see them for even a second – for a second was far more than he had ever had with them before. Yet he needed to sort things out. Angelique – their mother – was deceased, the children were without the only parent they had ever known. Now that Minseok was certain they were his he wanted to discuss how best to acclimate them into his household. The last thing he wanted to do was cause any psychological harm to children who had just lost their mother.

“What is there to discuss?” Kris quirked an eyebrow, staring at Minseok.

“The arrangements for their future, of course. How best to progress, that sort of thing.” Minseok sincerely hoped he would not have to explain everything in detail to Kris, not here, not now.

“As I see it, D’Adderleigh, they are yours now. There really is nothing to discuss.” Kris drawled, “You may do with them as you please.”

Minseok tensed. Was Kris so moronic, so thick headed as to think that the children did not need some sort of transition period before being thrust into a new life with people that were little more than strangers?

“I think it may be best if we take things slowly.” Luhan chimed in, agreeing with Minseok’s sentiment.

“Is that so?” Kris sighed “Seeing as how my family has been caring for these children for the last three years I would dare say we do not owe them anything else – in fact, you owe me several hundred pounds. And a magistrate would likely agree – they are your responsibility now.”

“This isn’t about money.” Minseok spat, growing angry. He had to check his temper. He had to remember that the children were present.

“Isn’t the world about money, D’Adderleigh?” Kris countered.

Perhaps taking the children away from a home where such a man lived was for the best, Minseok thought. Perhaps it was for the best if his children were with him, not with the Comte, who seemed to measure everything in monetary terms.

“We did not bring a carriage.” Minseok was not sure how they would get two little children home, not on foot.

“That is your problem, D’Adderleigh, now isn’t it?” Kris smiled, a smile that Minseok found most distasteful.

***

“Tao, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Jongdae smiled at the younger man, happy that he was finally able to make an appearance at the office.

“My day off.” Tao explained, taking a seat at the small table next to where Sehun had planted himself.

“Very good.” Jongdae was busy arranging his notes, carefully written bits of information that he needed to piece together. He had called Sehun, Tao, Minseok, Luhan, and Junmyeon to a meeting to discuss their current case, sharing the information that each had collected and discussing what their next steps may be based on what they had discovered thus far.

Jongdae hadn’t thought Tao would make an appearance but he was certain Minseok and Luhan would be present. When they were not in the office at the appointed time he became slightly concerned. Junmyeon was not there either, however he tended to be a bit late by habit. Besides, Junmyeon hadn’t been filled in on any of the details yet and was not exactly holding key evidence at the moment.

“Are D’Adderleigh and Easton not coming?” Sehun pulled his pocket watch out, checking the time.

“I was wondering that myself. It isn’t like them to be this late.” Jongdae considered sending a man over to the newlyweds house to fetch them.

“Hello!” Junmyeon greeted the three men cheerfully as he entered the room, shutting the door a bit too hard he quickly murmured an apology for making too much noise.

“Where are Minseok and Luhan?” Junmyeon was confused as well as he glanced about the room.

“That is what we were just discussing.” Jongdae had to make a decision, they couldn’t wait around all day.

“Should we give them a few more minutes? If they don’t show we could always take a ride over to their house, it is near enough.” Junmyeon suggested.

“Yes, good idea, old boy.” Jongdae pulled out his pocket watch, marking the time, deciding when – if the pair were still not present – they would take a jaunt over to their home.

***

Luhan had never held a child before. In fact he had never touched a child before. No, nannies took care of children not Earls. He was having a very difficult time keeping the young boy in his arms, the child squirming and crying and all childlike and such.

Luhan glanced over to his husband and realized he wasn’t faring any better. The little girl – Lillian – was not at all happy to be taken away from the maid she had been clinging to. She was crying, sobbing really, balling up her fists and hitting Minseok’s chest as he attempted to make some kind of ground carrying her.

“I hate Labeaux.” Minseok muttered under his breath, Luhan catching the words and agreeing completely. It would be a long, difficult walk home if they were unable to secure a hackney carriage.

***

Jongin stared at his fellow valet. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to notice Jongin’s attentions, he was busy polishing a silver vase, aggressively. Very aggressively. Kyungsoo hadn’t said more than a few words, _yes_ or _no_ or _there_ or _confound you_ , since the day before. Not since the time he had learned that his master had children, children that may very well make an appearance in their life very soon. Jongin wanted to comfort Kyungsoo, offer words of encouragement – or say something that would make him less on edge. Yet he had no idea where to start.

In the last few months they had started something, some sort of relationship, though it was hard to really describe it with one or two words. Jongin had kissed Kyungsoo once, at the D’Adderleigh estate, under a huge apple tree. Kyungsoo had blushed and smiled and then yelled and well…Jongin had smiled like a love sick fool. Perhaps that was the issue, Jongin considered, that he was a lovesick fool. He wanted very much to kiss Kyungsoo every day. Or more – yet Kyungsoo held back. He blushed, he got angry, and he ignored it.

Of course occasionally Kyungsoo would flirt – or speak words that could be very much taken for flirtations. Such words made Jongin want to blush, though he didn’t believe that he ever did so. Kyungsoo was an enigma, a puzzle that Jongin hadn’t solved yet. And there was never a time he wanted to solve the mystery more than now when he thought Kyungsoo was hurting inside.

A loud knock on the front door wrenched Jongin’s attention away from watching Kyungsoo's angry exertions. Jongin glanced up the stairs, towards the entry way. “I shall answer it.” He offered, not wanting Kyungsoo to encounter any more undue stress than he was already suffering from.

Jongin arrived at the front door quickly, taking the stairs two at a time as he liked to do when no one was watching – when no one was there to criticize how it was unseemly for a valet to practically run up stairs. Before opening the door he made sure that he assumed a straight posture, as was expected of him.

“Is your master home?”

Jongdae, Sehun, Tao, and Junmyeon were standing on the steps – not a wholly unexpected sight given their business and friendship with Luhan and Minseok.

“No, sir. They went out for a bit. If you would like to wait inside I am sure they will be returning soon.” Jongin offered, standing a bit away from the door to let the men pass if they were so inclined.

“Do you know where they went?” Jongdae questioned, afraid that they were on their way to his office.

“I believe they -“Jongin started, though he didn’t have a chance to finish. He was interrupted by a hackney carriage stopping in front of the house, the sound of crying coming from within. The noise distracted the four visitors as well, all turning around to see who it was.

Jongin watched as Minseok alighted from the carriage, slipping the fee to the driver before he reached inside and pulled out a tiny bundle. Except it wasn’t a bundle. It was a child.

***

The parlor was bristling with a mutual feeling of awkwardness. Everyone felt it even if Minseok had tried to explain the situation and ease the surprise, at least a little.

“I – they – I have children it seems.” He had told his friends as gently as he could, given the magnitude of his announcement.

“Children?!” It was a unison of confusion before Minseok clumsily attempted to explain what had occurred when they had visited the Labeaux household the day before.

The children, both in tears, were handed off to the valets – who very much looked like they wanted to cry themselves.

“Are you certain you shouldn’t be with them now?” Sehun seemed the most alarmed by the situation. Children scared him.

“I will be, in a moment. We need to discuss the case.” Minseok hadn’t felt great about bringing the children to his home and handing them over to Kyungsoo and Jongin as soon as they arrived, but he didn’t know what else to do. He had committed to the investigation and he wasn’t about to drop out of it. No, he would meet with Jongdae and the others briefly and then have the rest of the day to devote to acclimating the twins to their new environment, if that was even a possibility.

Jongdae wanted to talk some sense into his friend, urge him to forget the investigation and focus on what was important at the moment – which most certainly were two screaming and crying children. Yet Jongdae knew it would do no good, D’Adderleigh would do what he wanted. Therefore Jongdae started.

“The facts as we know them; Kyuhyun is carrying a letter that may have cause immense damage to the throne, specifically the Prince Regent. He disappeared and it would seem that Victoria, the sister of the Comte Labeaux is with him. Victoria’s maid was found in the river yesterday, deceased. She was carrying a crimson feather.”

“The Comte claims that Victoria did not associate with radicals to the best of his knowledge.” Minseok relayed the information they had obtained from Kris, though he desperately wanted to snicker at the mention of Kris’s knowledge. Because, judging by how Kris had so rudely handed the children over to Minseok only an hour or so before, Kris seemed seriously lacking in discernable knowledge.

“How did the Comte react to the news of the maid’s death?” Jongdae inquired, feeling a bit awkward at referring to the woman as ‘the maid’ now that he knew about her children...Minseok’s children.

“He was shocked, though I dare say that had more to do with the children than anything.” Minseok kept his answer short, trying to separate the two very different situations at hand. “He claimed she went missing alongside her mistress, which may indicate that Victoria herself has met with foul play.”

“I may know something.” Junmyeon added “Though I dare say I didn’t think it was important at the time. I spoke with Shim Changmin yesterday, we attended the Wayside Exhibit together.”

“Changmin?” Jongdae had to think for a moment before he could place the man.

“Yes, he told me outright that Victoria had run off with Kyuhyun, though he wanted me to keep it a secret. I found it a bit curious considering we are not that close to each other. He described the situation as his best friend running off with his intended.”

“Interesting.” Tao had never met Changmin, though he could sense something peculiar about any man who would so freely tell others about such a thing without being questioned first.

“Interesting indeed, considering we only learned that Victoria may be with Kyuhyun recently. I believe Sehun, you have something to share.” Jongdae couldn’t help but be a bit proud of the work Sehun had done over the last day, he didn’t want it to go to waste.

Sehun cleared his throat, turning a bit red as all eyes turned to him, “I was curious about the feather, if it held some significance. I inquired about the color with a dressmaker and was told that the specific dye is rarely used. In fact there are only two known dressmakers, milliners, or tailors that work with such a bold color.”

“Good work.” Jongdae beamed. “I propose that Sehun and Tao investigate the feather. Junmyeon, please focus on Changmin – if possible I need you to find out more about his relationship with Victoria and Kyuhyun. I have my men fanning out across the city and into the country investigating any possible sightings of the missing pair.”

“What about us?” Minseok asked, realizing his friend had yet to suggest that they pursue a lead.

“Old boy, I dare say you have enough to worry about at the moment.” Jongdae answered.

Minseok wanted to argue, was about to, when he felt Luhan’s hand on his arm, a physical gesture telling him to remain silent. He acquiesced though it killed him.

As the men stood to leave, Jongdae held back. Luhan walked the others to the door, leaving Minseok alone with his best friend.

“How are you? Honestly?” Jongdae asked, worried, truly worried.

“I – I am fine.” Minseok looked at the floor, not wanting Jongdae to understand how emotionally affected he was by the day’s events. His life had been changed, forever changed within only a day’s time. He had barely digested the fact he was a father, now he had two children in his house.

“Don’t lie to yourself.” Jongdae reached out, putting his hand on Minseok’s shoulder “I know you want to be able to do everything, be everything, but you are human Minseok. Remember that.”

“I am not leaving the investigation if that is what you are implying.” Minseok finally raised his head, looking Jongdae square in the eyes. “Even if I barely knew _her_ , the fact stands that the mother of my children was likely murdered. If I want to be able to face my children with an honest face I need to find out why.”

Jongdae wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. Not if he considered his best friends reasoning. Minseok absolutely had a right to continue with the investigation, now that it was so personal. Now that it involved his family.

“Take care of yourself. That is all I am asking. Take a day or two before you dive back in.” Jongdae smiled, patting Minseok’s shoulder.

“I will.” Minseok breathed a sigh of relief that Jongdae was not going to argue with him, urge him to quit, urge him to settle his family matters first. The trust that Jongdae had in him was something he truly appreciated. “Thank you Jongdae. I mean it.”

Jongdae nodded, giving Minseok one last pat on the back before he left. He prayed his friend would be able to adjust to the recent changes with his sanity intact.

***

Kyungsoo wanted to cry. Oh how he wanted to cry. Though he couldn’t, because if he did the children would probably cry more – sniffling little things that they were. The small boy and girl, Theodore and Lillian, were perched on chairs in the kitchen, Jongin scurrying around the room trying to find something, anything that would gain their attention and cause them to forget their tears. Kyungsoo, arms folded, watched as every object Jongin held in front of the pair only elicited more tears. Finally Kyungsoo decided to try his hand at the game, lest he go insane from the noise of it all.

“Look! Look! Do you know what this is?” Kyungsoo held up a small block of tallow “Look at the pretty tallow! Look!” He moved the cream colored block in front of the children and it was though a magic spell fell over them. They stared as Kyungsoo began waving the object back and forth through the air.

Theodore sniffled, hiccupping slightly though his attention never swayed from Kyungsoo. Lillian, nose running, ran a hand across her face but seemed entranced by the show. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it worked.

“Beautiful, isn’t it. If you stop crying I shall let you touch it. Pretty, pretty tallow.” Kyungsoo was hesitant to make any sudden moves lest the crying start again so he continued gently moving the block back and forth, the children’s heads moving in time.

The boy reached a hand forward, grabbing at the object. Lillian was not about to let her brother claim the fascinating new toy before she did; she lurched forward suddenly in an attempt to snatch the block from Kyungsoo. As she did so she slipped from the chair, falling. Thankfully Jongin, always quick with his reflexes, caught her before she hit the floor. However the scare threw the child back into a fit of hysterics which only ignited her brother’s tears.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes tightly, dropping the tallow on the counter as he counted to ten in his head. How was he going to bear it, how?

***

As Jongdae left, shutting the front door behind him, Luhan could hear a break in the crying - the echoes of children’s wails no longer sounding from downstairs. He took the opportunity to have a word with his husband.

Minseok was walking out of the sitting room, his expression grim. Luhan felt pained at the sight. So many things had happened in such a short period of time. Luhan wanted nothing more than to scoop Minseok into his arms, hold him tight, and tell him all would be well.

“They stopped crying.” Was all he offered up, all he could vocalize at the moment.

Minseok nodded, not speaking, glancing towards the stairs that led down to the kitchen.

“We will need to have a room prepared for them. I was thinking, Minseok, that I should contact my parents and see if Lisbeth can move in.” Luhan referred to his nanny, the woman who had raised him, the woman that was more a mother to him than his actual mother.

“A nanny?” Minseok sounded surprised. He had met Lisbeth before, liked the woman, but hadn’t considered calling for her to take care of the twins.

“Yes. Kyungsoo and Jongin can’t take care of the entire household _and_ the children.” Luhan was very well aware of Minseok’s propensity to keep a very, very lean staff yet raising children without a nanny would border on the ridiculous.

“She raised me, she isn’t a stranger.” Luhan hoped Minseok would listen to reason.

“Luhan, can we talk about this another time. I..we should see them first.” Minseok dismissed the idea for now, turning towards the stairs, eager to see the children. As he did so cries were heard once again, echoing from the kitchen.

Luhan sighed, watching as Minseok quickened his pace down the stairs. He had a feeling everything had changed. Everything. And he wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment, because it was to be seen if everything had changed for the better or for the worse.


	6. 6

“Oh, thank heavens.” Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Minseok walking down the stairs, “Sir, I don’t believe these small humans know how to do anything but cry.”

Minseok truly felt bad for leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin with the twins while he met with Jongdae and the others but the situation couldn’t be helped. At least now he had the time to assume the task of watching the children, though the thought of doing so terrified him.

Lillian and Theodore, perched on two wooden chairs, took little note of their father’s arrival, their tears still flowing freely. Minseok approached the twins, and then it occurred to him that he didn’t have the faintest idea of what to do next. He didn’t want to pick them up, no – Lillian had practically taken his head off when he had carried her before.

“Perhaps they are hungry. Did you feed them?” Luhan asked, taking his time walking down the stairs, the sight of the hysterical children inhibiting him from assuming a quicker pace.

Minseok hadn’t thought of that. He looked towards Kyungsoo, who promptly muttered something under his breath before he started to open a cupboard. “What do they eat, sir?”

“They…” Minseok wasn’t exactly sure. What did three year olds eat? “Do we have bread?” Bread sounded like a safe food, soft and tasty.

“Yes, sir.” Kyungsoo went digging for the bread that he had so carefully baked the day prior.

“Lillian, Theodore.” Minseok attempted to get the children’s attentions by calling their names. It didn’t work, the crying continued.

“Are you tired?” Luhan approached the twins, assuming a small smile that he hoped appeared harmless, he squatted down so he was at eye level with them. “Are Lily and Theo tired?”

Minseok would have commented on the nicknames, but he was too busy hoping Luhan had found a surprising ability to deal with children and their tantrums.

Theodore nodded, sniffling. Minseok felt like screaming from the rooftops, praising Luhan like he had won a decisive battle or cured an illness. Luhan reached a hand out, carefully patting Theodore’s head. Lillian watched, her tears beginning to dry.

“You must be scared. Poor things.” Luhan reached his other hand out, assuming the same careful petting motion on Lillian’s head. Minseok felt helpless, perhaps even a bit delinquent in the fact he hadn’t calmed his own children. He decided to try his hand at speaking to the twins. He crouched down next to Luhan, smiling.

“Kyungsoo is going to get you bread. Do you like bread?” Minseok asked, finding it hard to hold back from offering his own measure of comfort by stroking the child’s cheek. He didn’t want to frighten them. Lilian nodded.

“Ah, yes, you don’t know who Kyungsoo is.” Minseok realized he hadn’t really introduced the twins to his valet, nor to Jongin. “Kyungsoo is Dadd-”. Minseok stopped himself suddenly, hesitant to call himself their father. No, he couldn’t, not yet. Luhan sensed his worry and continued, “Kyungsoo is the man with big eyes. He helps us by taking care of the house. Doesn’t he look like an owl?”

Jongin tensed, looking from Kyungsoo to Luhan and back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was holding a knife, slicing pieces of bread for the children. Jongin was suddenly afraid for Luhan’s safety so he butted in, “I am Jongin! I help Kyungsoo. It is nice to meet you.”

The children looked at Jongin for a moment before turning to Kyungsoo.

“Owl!” Lillian laughed, pointing at the valet.

“Young miss, if you want bread I suggest you reconsider who you call an owl.” Kyungsoo glared.

“He is a bit of a sourpuss, isn’t he?” Luhan whispered to Lillian, the girl giggling and nodding at Luhan’s words.

Kyungsoo finished cutting the bread, pushing it towards the children he announced “I need to dust, sir.” It was clear the valet was not happy about being likened to a bird. He walked to the stairs. When Jongin didn’t follow he burst out, “Jongin needs to dust too. Jongin!”

“Coming.” Jongin offered up another smile for the children before scurrying off after his fellow valet.

Minseok picked up one of the small pieces of bread, offering it to Theodore then doing the same with the other piece, giving it to Lillian. The children seemed happy with the offering, each taking a big bite.

“Just like I was as a child.” Minseok mused, recalling how his Father teased him for his voracious appetite.

“We need to get a room ready.” Luhan commented, “Though I dare say Kyungsoo is going to push me down the stairs if I ask him to do so.”

“Yes, he probably will.” Minseok grinned as the children continued stuffing their mouths with the bread. “Should we put them to sleep in our room?”

“Our room?” Luhan considered it. He felt a bit odd about having the children sleep on their bed, where, well…

“I don’t see another option, Luhan.” Minseok sounded slightly annoyed at Luhan’s reluctance, and the use of Luhan’s first name – which at times made Luhan turn into a lovesick fool – now sounded more like an insult.

“As you see fit, Minseok.” Luhan answered blandly, not bothering to argue.

***

Minseok didn’t want to leave the children alone, even when they slept. Getting them to sleep had not been easy, they had fussed and started crying again when Minseok and Luhan carried them up the stairs to put them to bed.

“Minseok, we really need to consider a nan-“Luhan didn’t get to finish his sentence, Minseok springing up to get closer to the sleeping children, his actions startling Luhan.

“Oh!” Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought Theo had stopped breathing.”

Luhan realized his husband was experiencing a rush of emotions at once, a rush of emotions that parents often had a long time to prepare for. Or, more likely than not for those in their social class, worries that a nanny assumed, not the parents.

It wasn’t that Luhan wanted them to assume the “normal” parenting routine of the upper class. No, that was not something that he wanted at all. Seeing the children for an hour, or even less, during the day – always at a prearranged time – assured only that the parents and their children would never be truly close. However Luhan did want someone with actual child rearing experience caring for the children, and that was why he desperately wanted to summon Lisbeth to their house.

Luhan watched as Minseok carefully climbed into bed, lying down a few feet away from the sleeping children, his eyes never leaving them. It was quite the sight. Luhan could see the resemblance, so very evident in the children’s eye shape, their small mouths and chubby cheeks. It was like looking at the childhood version of his husband, and to be honest that made Luhan’s heart beat rather erratically. It was a feeling of something...loving, sentimental, and thankful.

Luhan kept watch, not daring to approach the bed and intrude on the three of them. He watched as Minseok’s eyes grew heavy, his eyelids drooping. Within a few minutes Minseok was snoring softly, asleep next to his children. Luhan wished he could capture the moment, the peace and beauty of it. Taking one last look at the sleeping trio he carefully crept from the room. He needed to ask Jongin to help him prepare a space for the twins, he didn’t dare talk to Kyungsoo yet, not after is owl comment.

***

Minseok was dreaming the most wonderful dream. He was on his favorite horse, galloping around the countryside of the D’Adderleigh estate, the wind in his hair, a feeling of freedom. And then something smacked him in the face. His dream world slowed down – another smack. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a pair of tiny hands, tugging at his nose. It took him a moment to realize where he was and what was going on.

“You can’t pull my nose off, you naughty girl.” Minseok laughed as Lillian, realizing he was awake, scurried away from him. Minseok sat up, smiling. Theodore awoke a moment later.

“Mama.” He called out.

Minseok froze. Did they know? How exactly long had it been since they had seen their mother?

“Mama.” Lillian mimed her brother’s call, and without fail the fact that their mother was nowhere in sight had the pair breaking out into sobs, their calls for their mother intensifying in volume.

Minseok felt like crying too. What could he possibly do? He had no idea, how to tell them, how to calm them. “Mama is…she is…” He couldn’t finish his words because he couldn’t fathom how to.

The bedroom door creaked open, Kyungsoo appearing. Minseok was surprised to see him, given how little he seemed to like the children. Little did he realized Kyungsoo had, a few hours prior, received a rather stern lecture from Jongin (“At least try to like them, they aren’t going anywhere. Wouldn’t it be best if they like you in turn?”).

“Do the young master and mistress want to play with the owl?” Kyungsoo smiled, opening his eyes wider at the children. The valet’s actions seemed to do the trick, the children staring at him. Kyungsoo approached hesitantly, flapping his wings a bit, internally screaming at how far he had fallen from the proper behavior of a valet.

Minseok mouthed the words “Thank you” to his valet, truly grateful that the tense situation seemed to be diffused, at least for the moment. Of course he would have to tell them what happened to their mother…eventually - he just hoped he found out how.

***

“They certainly go to the bathroom a lot.” Luhan sighed, not understanding how such small humans could produce so much waste, their fifth time with a chamber pot having ended only a few minutes before.

“Hm.” Minseok grunted. He was walking behind the twins as they explored the large sitting room, grabbing at every object they really should not be allowed to touch.

“Jongin should have the room ready soon, I asked him to make sure everything breakable was out of arms reach.” Luhan explained. He managed to get between Lily and a vase, just in time, as she almost fell into the wood column the vase was resting on.

“Up!” Theodore yelled, pointing at the drapes. Minseok reached down, picking the boy up. This small request by his son did wonders for him, the first time one of the children had asked to be held by him.

“Aren’t these pretty? Your grandm – Um, The Earl of Easton’s mot – The Duchess of Hayden picked out this pattern.” Minseok explained, stopping himself before he said the words _mother_ or _grandmother_. The child reached out, feeling the fabric. Theo ran his hand over the drape and then, without warning, took a fistful of the fabric and pulled. The drapes came loose, falling to the ground as Minseok stepped away so he could avoid being covered by them.

“Perhaps showing them the house was not a good idea.” Luhan muttered, attempting to herd Lily away from the bookshelf.

“They need to know where they live.” Minseok snapped, walking towards the middle of the room, Theo still in his arms.

“Sirs, the room is ready.” Jongin poked his head into the sitting room, offering a wide smile for the children.

“Thank you, Jongin. Thank you a million times over.” Luhan struggled to pick up Lilly, ecstatic that there was now a child safe room in the home.

***

A child safe room only went so far. The twins were fussy, not wanting to lie down to sleep, throwing their food, and causing a mess. Kyungsoo, playing the friendly owl, made another appearance though meeting with only moderate success. Luhan launched into a story, which also worked for only a short period of time. Finally, as the sun set, they drifted off to sleep- or more like cried themselves to sleep.

Luhan and Minseok, both uncharacteristically exhausted, found themselves eating the dinner Kyungsoo prepared without conversation. After dinner, Luhan was going to suggest they discuss the nanny subject in more detail though one look at Minseok and his drooping eyelids had Luhan dismissing the idea.

“Go to bed.” Luhan urged.

“Will you listen for the children? In case they wake?” Minseok asked, not about to forget his children.

“Yes, I will. Kyungsoo and Jongin are here too.” Luhan shooed Minseok out of the dining room and towards the stairs.

“When will you be up to bed?” Minseok asked. If he wasn’t so tired he would realize that this was the first night since their wedding that he was going to bed alone.

“In a little while. And don’t worry, I shall make sure one of the men are ready to listen out for the children before I retire.” Luhan assured his husband, watching as he slogged up the stairs towards a few precious hours of sleep. Once Minseok was out of sight Luhan went to find Jongin. He located the valet in the kitchen, helping Kyungsoo organize the week’s menu.

“Can I help you, sir?” Jongin asked as his employer walked into the room.

“Yes. You can. Listen, I need you to visit my parent’s house and ask for Lisbeth to come over first thing tomorrow morning. Though please do so without letting my parents know. They aren’t aware of the children yet and I would like to tell them in person.”

“Does Minseok know of this request, sir?” Kyungsoo asked, suspicious.

“No, and I would very much appreciate if you didn’t tell him. He is too tired and emotional to think clearly at the moment.” Luhan explained, hoping the valet would accommodate his request. He wasn’t always on the best of terms with Kyungsoo therefore it was a gamble asking him for a favor.

_“Emotional and not thinking clearly?”_

Luhan spun around, missing the fact that Jongin and Kyungsoo both jumped a bit in shock as Minseok stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring.

“Minseok.” Luhan was caught.

“Luhan, perhaps in the morning we can discuss at what exact moment you decided you could make the decisions for MY children.” Minseok spat, a pained expression on his face.

Luhan watched Minseok stomp up the stairs, his chest tight. The way Minseok had emphasized MY children – it was an ugly, vicious feeling, Luhan thought. It was meant to exclude Luhan from the picture, assert a sense of ownership, a sense of ownership and responsibility that was not to include Luhan.

“Is Lisbeth a nanny, sir?” Kyungsoo asked quietly.

Luhan choked back his tears and turned to Kyungsoo. “Yes, she is.”

“Jongin, you better send for her and quickly. I agree with Luhan, Minseok is not well.” Kyungsoo stared at the stairs, as if he could conjured the image of an angry Minseok stomping up them. “Children make people go insane, apparently.”

The three men stood there, all agreeing with the statement without needing to utter a word.

Later that night Luhan took a chance, opening the door to the bedroom he shared with Minseok. He glanced inside. Minseok wasn’t there. Luhan guessed he had went to sleep by the children. Closing the door softly Luhan went back downstairs to sleep on the couch in the sitting room.


	7. 7

Minseok found sleep to be elusive. The twins woke up several times during the night crying, still asking for their mother, unsure of their new surroundings. When Minseok found a few hours of sleep around dawn, the twins finally falling asleep, he drifted off so deeply nothing could wake him. Which was exactly what Luhan wanted.

“Two little ones?” Lisbeth cooed, a huge smile on her face as she peered towards the stairs.

“Yes. Though please don’t tell my parents, not yet. And D’Adderleigh, he may say something harsh but please forgive him. The shock, well, he is saying things he doesn’t mean.” Luhan wanted to warn the nanny first lest Minseok berate her. Luhan was hoping that would not be the case, though judging by the vile words Minseok spewed the day prior he was not so sure his husband would hold his tongue.

Luhan had taken a huge risk by asking the nanny to come over to meet the children. He knew that Minseok was fighting the idea and Minseok’s words – that they were _HIS_ children – still tore at Luhan’s heart. Luhan tried to tell himself multiple times since Minseok had uttered such words which he didn’t really mean it, he was tired, emotional – upset. Still, they hurt, more than Luhan cared to admit.

Lisbeth walked slowly up the stairs, Luhan behind her. “Their room is the second on the left.” Luhan explained. When they were in front of the door, Luhan twisted the knob slowly, afraid he would wake up Minseok.

Minseok was sleeping on the floor, a blanket thrown over him, his mouth wide open as he snored loudly. The children, however, were very much awake and presently engaged in pushing each other, giggling. They stopped playing when they noticed the door was open, both staring at the door, curious.

Luhan waved at the children. Thankfully they were starting to feel at least a bit more comfortable with him, evidenced by the way they toddled forward and out the door. Luhan shut the door behind them, grateful Minseok was not awake to fight him on the matter.

“Look at you two beautiful creatures!” Lisbeth smiled brightly. The children did not seem to fear her, not at all. “Who wants a new toy?”

Both children raised their hands up towards the ceiling, Lisbeth chuckling. “Well then let us go see this new toy, shall we?” She picked Lilly up without the girl fussing, Luhan felt an enormous amount of vindication; a person that understood child rearing could handle the children much better than he could. Theo willingly let Luhan hoist him up. Soon they were seated in the morning room, Lisbeth playing and speaking with the children as only an expert nanny could.

***

Minseok woke up with a start, panic setting in as he realized the room was empty. Where had the children gone? He stood up quickly, rushing towards the door -  only to have to move to avoid it hitting his face as it was opened from the other side. Luhan walked in, showing his own measure of surprise at seeing Minseok awake.

“Where are the children?! Are they well?” Minseok asked, his face flush.

“They are fine.” Luhan shut the door, making sure to stand in front of the exit, effectively trapping Minseok inside. “Lisbeth is with them.”

“What?” Minseok raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes, “I thought I-“

“Yes, you made your position quite clear. They are YOUR children and I shouldn’t think about them one bit. No, in fact I should ignore them and let you drive yourself insane with guilt and whatever other emotions are running through your head. In fact, why don’t I move out? Perhaps than I won’t be a bother.” Luhan wore his own angry expression.

“I never said you should move out.” Minseok spat back.

“No, you didn’t. _I did_.” Luhan felt his body tense. He wasn’t going to back down, no, he wasn’t going to let this go. Minseok was being nasty, which he could understand to a degree, but it didn’t mean he had to stay silent on the matter.

“You have no idea what this is like.” Minseok growled, considering if he could push Luhan from where he stood in front of the door. He would never hurt Luhan, no, but he wanted to get out of that room.

“That is true.” Luhan glared, “I have no idea because you will not talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say? Do you need me to tell you how it happened? How they came to be?” Minseok was going for the throat, still he wanted to cringe as the words left his mouth. He knew how cruel they sounded.

Luhan stood silent for a moment, staring. “If I cared who you slept with before you met me then I dare say we would never have gotten married.”

“What are you implying?”

“I don’t know. You are the one with children, not I.” Luhan answered, knowing full well he had delivered an insult as great as any Minseok had hurled at him.

“Says the man who was considering marrying a jewel thief.” Minseok, in the heat of the argument, no longer recalled the reason he was upset to begin with. It wasn’t about a nanny anymore, it was about who could hurt whom the most. It was about winning.

Luhan looked at Minseok, truly looked at him. Noted the way his brow was furrowed, his hands clenched at his sides. Luhan considered, should he keep it going, let his own anger carry on? No, he had to stop this and stop it quickly. “Minseok, if you really hate me than do me a favor and tell me in so many words. If you are mad about Lisbeth, then stop talking out of your behind.”

“You started this.” Minseok fumed. “With talk of moving out!”

“Yes, and I am sorry. Honestly, I am sorry.” Luhan exhaled, “Now please, before I let you out of this room promise me you will give Lisbeth a chance.”

Minseok nodded, not daring to open his mouth. Not daring to say sorry to Luhan, not yet. He wanted only to see the children. Luhan accepted his nonverbal agreement, moving aside, letting Minseok open the door. Luhan watched Minseok go, waiting for a moment before he followed.

***

“Sir, you didn’t forget about the soiree at Viscount Kimberly’s residence, did you?” Kyungsoo attempted to deliver his query with an even tone, ignoring the fact his employer was staring at the two small children, observing the _unwanted_ nanny as she read a story book to them, oblivous to the world.

“I can’t go.” Minseok replied.

“Sir, I don’t think that is a wise decision.” Kyungsoo had agreed to this. Yes, he had agreed to bring up the soiree, to convince Minseok to go, and to hopefully introduce a measure of sanity back into their household. Luhan barely had to do any begging, because for once Kyungsoo was in complete agreement with him.

“Why?” Minseok turned to look at his valet.

“Sir, you know this is for charity. It would be bad form if you did not attend after accepting the invitation. The twins will be fine now that Lisbeth is here.” Kyungsoo braced himself, half wondering if Minseok would pick something up and hurl it in his direction. Instead he heard his employer’s heavy sigh.

“I am being foolish, aren’t I?” Minseok muttered, stepping out of the morning room, leaving the nanny with the children.

“Yes, you are, sir.” Kyungsoo agreed, growing a bit bolder now that his employer seemed less likely to descend into an outburst of anger.

Minseok dragged his hand through his hair. “Kyungsoo, it – so much has happened.”

“I know sir, I know. Though please, try not to fight with the Earl. He…he has a bit of a foolish mind.” Kyungsoo had realized over the last day that he didn’t like when his employers fought. Once upon a time Kyungsoo thought the worst possible thing was seeing Minseok and Luhan giggling and acting like lovesick fools, he now knew that seeing them fight was far worse. Luhan teary eyed, Minseok angry, the house feeling heavy and out of sorts. Kyungsoo hated it.

“I was terrible to him.” Minseok sighed.

“I am sure he will forgive you, sir.”

Minseok stared through the doorway. Lisbeth was good with the children, definitely better than Minseok was. He had to admit it. And there was the matter of trying to take care of two children on his own when he had vowed to help Jongdae with the investigation. The situation was clearly impossible.

“The soiree is tonight, correct?”

“Yes, sir. I have your outfit ready.”

“Very well, I shall go.” Minseok agreed. Kyungsoo nodded, as he turned to take his leave Minseok stopped him. “Where is Luhan?”

“He stepped out, sir. He said he shall be back in time for the soiree.” Kyungsoo answered, noting that Minseok’s expression appeared a bit sad at the realization Luhan had taken his leave.

***

“Do you want a drink?” Heechul held out the brandy decanter, swirling it around playfully.

“No.” Luhan pouted.

“I really wish I could understand you, Easton.” Heechul sighed, “You married the man of your dreams and yet you still remain as hopelessly thick as ever.”

“We argued!” Luhan whined. “I said such nasty things! He said such nasty things!”

“Which of course will be solved by lying on my couch whining…” Heechul smirked.

Luhan glared at his old friend. He didn’t dare utter a retort because he knew very well Heechul was correct, as was unfortunately usually the case.

“Will you attend the soiree tonight?” Heechul poured himself a drink.

“I don’t know.” Luhan wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo would be able to convince Minseok. He was hoping that Lisbeth was working her magic at the moment, Minseok realizing that she should be called on to care for the children.

“Well, if you attend I dare say you should make it right before. I don’t want my good time ruined by you two quarreling love birds.” Heechul took a sip of his brandy, smacking his lips together as he swallowed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like you to vacate my home. My favorite person in the entire world should be here soon and I have an activity planned.”

“Favorite person?” Luhan was slow to realize Heechul’s meaning.

“Jongdae and sex.” Heechul answered, Luhan rolling his eyes and jumping from the couch immediately.

“Wait, you two..?” Luhan wiggled his eyebrows.

Heechul sighed. “Not yet, though if you dare spread that around town I will ruin your happy little life like you could not even imagine.”

Luhan gulped. He knew better than to mess with Kim Heechul.

***

Luhan hauled the packages through the back entry of the house, into the kitchen. Jongin walked behind him, bearing his own heavy load.

“What is all of this, sir?” Kyungsoo eyed up the packages.

“Toys, clothing, items for the twins.” Luhan was breathing heavily from carrying the items, “Did he agree to go?”

“Yes, sir. He did. And I readied your clothing as well.” Kyungsoo started picking at the packages.

“Oh, thank the lord.” Luhan smiled, the first time he had done so all day. Well, he had smiled once or twice while he was shopping for items for the twins, as he marveled at the tiny little clothing and adorable toys. Children were certainly interesting little things.

***

The carriage ride to the soiree was deafeningly silent, Minseok sitting on one side of the carriage and Luhan on the other, both men staring out the windows of the carriage as opposed to engaging in dreaded eye contact.

Minseok had tried to think of something to say, though hasty apologies didn’t seem to suffice. Not when he had spoken so harshly to Luhan, not when he had said things he didn’t really mean. No, _sorry_ was a poor word to convey what he felt. Luhan had attempted to say something, back at the house, but he had halted. Minseok wasn’t sure if it was his own apology. Minseok wondered how they had gotten to this sad, silent state.

The carriage jostled on, arriving at the Viscount’s home within minutes. The Viscount Kimberly lived near Minseok and Luhan in a very fashionable and large residence. It was a yearly tradition, the Kimberly soiree. Viscount Kimberly was a politician, through and through, and he knew very well the power of positive publicity. Hence the Kimberly charity soiree was founded, a high society get together that included a bevy of hefty financial donations meant to support the city’s poor.

It was truly bad form to ignore the event, those who dared not to show had to offer a very solid alibi lest they face social scorn for their lack of concern over the cities less privileged residents. Luhan’s parents would be there, as would most of those who made the list of see and be seen.

The carriage slowed as it approached the home, a mansion that sat back behind an imposing stone fence, the grounds around the home of a decent size for a residence in the city. A line of carriages were slowly making their way down the drive, stopping as liveried footman opened doors and helped the passengers alight. The slowing of the carriage increased the awkward feeling within. Now that there was no longer passing scenery to stare at Luhan and Minseok had to make an effort to converse.

Luhan chanced a few words. “Will Junmyeon be here tonight?” Luhan didn’t really care if Junmyeon would be there, he just needed something to talk about to alleviate the tension.

“I think so.” Minseok answered, drumming his fingers on the carriage door.

Finally their turn arrived, footmen springing forward to open the carriage door. Minseok and Luhan left the carriage quickly. Minseok walked ahead, not bothering to wait for Luhan. If anyone dared spot the two of them it would be clear that something was amiss.

They made their way through the greeting line without incident, the Viscount not particularly close to either of them, offering a warm but short greeting. Once inside the ballroom Luhan scanned the area, looking for his parents. They were not within sight, which he was thankful for. Luhan had no desire to explain anything to them at the moment, particularly why he had borrowed Lisbeth.

“There is Jongdae and Heechul.” Minseok nodded towards a corner of the ballroom, Luhan’s eyes falling to where Minseok was motioning. Minseok was quick to walk towards them, once again leaving Luhan to hurry to catch up.

“D’Adderleigh. Easton.” Jongdae’s greeting was less than enthusiastic, no doubt a product of Heechul explaining that their friends were currently at odds.

“Jongdae. How are you?” Minseok tried to sound positive, not upset, not as though he was not in the middle of a quarrel with his husband.

“I am well.” Jongdae looked extremely uncomfortable. “And you?”

“What is the matter? You seem out of sorts.” Minseok asked, unaware that Luhan had told Heechul of their marital spat and by default Heechul had informed Jongdae of the fact.

“Oh, nothing! Nothing, old boy. How are the childr-“Jongdae felt a sharp jab to his ribcage, courtesy of Heechul, effectively quieting him.

“Have there been any new leads in the case?” Luhan expertly changed the subject.

“Sehun and Tao found the tailor, though he doesn’t know which garment the feather could have come from. Unfortunately it seems to be a dead end.” Jongdae was grateful that Luhan had focused the attention elsewhere.

“Speaking of the devil.” Minseok watched as Sehun sauntered up to the group, a wine glass in his hand.

“Hello.” Sehun greeted, “How is everyone tonight?”

“Great! Wonderful!” Jongdae blurted out enthusiastically, Heechul rolling his eyes, Sehun assuming a look of utter confusion.

“Jongdae was just informing us of what you found at the tailors.” Luhan yet again saved the conversation.

“Hm. Yes, it was rather unfortunate. Hopefully Junmyeon has better luck with Changmin.” Sehun took a sip of his wine, “They should be here soon.”

“Junmyeon is attending alongside Changmin?” Minseok hadn’t heard, though he thought it a rather good idea considering how suspicious Changmin was acting.

“Yes.” Jongdae stared towards the receiving line, “And here they are now.”

Minseok and Luhan turned, witnessing Changmin bowing graciously to the Viscount Kimberly, Junmyeon doing the same as he stood by Changmin’s side. The pair entered the ballroom, speaking to each other, Changmin leaning in to catch Junmyeon’s words. Minseok wished he knew what they were saying, though he knew full well Junmyeon would give them a full recounting of events later.

Minseok was so focused on observing Changmin it took him a moment to digest the announcement directly following their arrival, informing those gathered that the Comte Labeaux had arrived.

“Wonderful.” Jongdae muttered under his breath.

“I best not have to hold you two back.” Heechul directed his comment at Luhan and Minseok.

“Hold me back?” Minseok looked confused, then he spotted Kris walking into the ballroom, his trusty cane in hand. “I hate him.” His words were rather involuntary, unable to hold back his spite he had let them slip.

“Ignore him.” Luhan whispered, the most intimate thing he had said to Minseok since their fight. Minseok knew better than to argue with the Comte at a public event, therefore Luhan’s words were not needed. Yet the sight of the man who so boldly had equated children to money made Minseok’s blood boil.

“He visited my office, wanting to see her body.” Jongdae did not have to explain who he was referring to. Minseok didn’t respond, guessing as much given the Comte’s strong reaction at Angelique’s death.

“What a pleasant evening.” Heechul deadpanned, noting the enormous amount of tension crackling in the air. Between Minseok, Luhan, and the Comte. Between Minseok and Luhan. Probably between others as well though the anger in his own immediate vicinity drown everything else out.

The musicians seated at the far end of the large room struck up a light and breezy note, several couples taking to the dance floor. The dynamic of the room shifted as people made way for the dancers, moving to the sides of the large ballroom to observe. Standing in a corner, Minseok and the other men didn’t need to adjust their positions. They looked on, Jongdae attempting small talk as the notes of the concerto filled the room.

As the dance continued Minseok noted where the Comte stood, even if Luhan had told him to ignore Kris. He wanted to be ready if Kris approached, prepared to hold his tongue, as it would be an enormous feat to not respond with anger.

The music died down, the dancers bowing to their partners as a break in the music occurred. The now empty dance floor afforded Minseok a better view of the room. He noted that the Comte was, at present, engaged in a discussion with a middle aged matron. Changmin and Junmyeon were busy chatting with Junmyeon’s father. Minseok didn’t see Luhan’s parents, though they were often late to arrive.

“Oh, wonderful, a speech.” Heechul yawned, nodding towards the Viscount Kimberly. The host and consummate politician moved towards the middle of the dance floor, signaling to the musicians. A few loud notes were played before the man spoke up.

“Friends, do-gooders, kind and charitable people.” The viscount started, holding his arms out as if he could embrace the crowd, “I would like to take a moment to thank you all for attending the annual Kimberly charity soiree, an event that makes a very pronounced difference in the lives of those  poor souls that are-“

The Viscount never had a chance to finish his speech. Not after a shout sounded, then a scream. Minseok, having turned his attention away from the Comte as he listened to the Viscount, suddenly realized Kris was no longer standing near the matron. His eyes darted around the room, finding Kris standing near the entrance.

_“You dastardly scoundrel! You monster!”_

Minseok had no doubt the words were being yelled by the Comte Labeaux, his accented words unmistakable to any who had spoken to him before.

“Oh, some excitement.” Heechul rubbed his hands together, straining to get a better look at what was happening.

“I challenge you to a duel, sir. You are a disgusting excuse for a gentlemen!” Kris yelled, leaning forward, his tall form noticeable over the others who were swarming to see what was going on. The Comte moved, yanking his arm, pulling someone behind him.

“My lord! Is that Victoria?!” Jongdae couldn’t believe his eyes. Kris had pulled someone behind him as if to shield them - and that someone certainly appeared to be his sister.

“I think it is.” Sehun stood on his tiptoes, craning his neck, “I think Kyuhyun is there.”

There was little doubt who Kris had challenged to a duel once he spoke again, his words loud, meant to be heard, to carry through the crowd. “Cho Kyuhyun, meet me at the park at dawn and I shall ensure you take your last breath!”

The crowd moved slightly, Minseok able to confirm the truth as his line of sight cleared. It was Kyuhyun, a scowl on his face, standing a few feet away from a furious Comte Labeaux. An interesting turn of events, indeed.


	8. 8

“Oh my! Oh my word!” The Viscount Kimberly appeared on the verge of tears as he watched the scene unfold before him, his precious charity soiree absolutely ruined. The society pages would no doubt report on the matter, throwing his good deeds into the mud due to young and foolish gentlemen who knew not how to behave in public.

“Gentlemen, Gentlemen!” Heechul stepped forward, sweeping past the Viscount Kimberly as he moved towards the source of the disturbance, “Duels are so very overrated these days. Why not fisticuffs?”

The Comte Labeaux, one hand clutching his sister’s wrist, the other angrily pointing at Cho Kyuhyun, turned to see who dared mock his desire to duel. He didn’t immediately recognize the man, which wasn’t that unexpected given his rather short time in the country.

“Comte, my fine sir, I think you best take this somewhere else, don’t you?” Heechul dared place a hand on the Comte’s shoulder.

“Who are you?” Kris spat, looking Heechul up and down.

“A very fashionable, well-meaning friend.” Heechul smiled, turning his attention to Victoria. “And my, how pretty you have become since I last saw you. Shall we take a turn around the dance floor?”

“Yes.” Victoria answered immediately. The woman looked utterly distraught, or perhaps just very angry. Her face was flushed, her eyes wide, her evening glove slipping down her arm as her brother held her wrist in an iron grip.

“Then shall we?” Heechul offered his hand, Victoria reaching out and claiming it. The Comte Labeaux, utterly confused, let go of his sister as the musicians struck up a waltz. Heechul escorted Victoria towards the middle of the ballroom, smiling at the Viscount Kimberly as if to tell the man that he best move out of the way – quickly. The viscount did just that. Slowly couples paired up, joining in the dance amidst the confusing atmosphere.

***

“Letter?!” Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair, laughing, “You are after the letter?”

“Yes.” Jongdae was not in a laughing mood. No, he was rather preoccupied at the moment. After Heechul had so expertly diffused the situation Jongdae had attempted to convince Kyuhyun to have a word with him. Such a task was nearly impossible with Kris spewing hatred, pointing and yelling at the man.

In the end Jongdae had to ask Sehun and Junmyeon to direct the Comte out of the ballroom, by force if necessary. Thankfully a strong arm around the Comte’s shoulders, courtesy of Sehun, and the opportunity to engage Changmin as a second in the duel (offered, oddly enough, by Changmin himself) gave the Comte more than enough reason to leave the ballroom and go to the mansion’s study for a more private discussion.

Kyuhyun had willingly followed Jongdae, Minseok, and Luhan to the library of the home, the Viscount happy to offer rooms to the men as long as they promised not to disturb his soiree any further.

“I burnt it shortly after the Prince gave it to me. It would be terrible to have something so dreadfully incriminating around, wouldn’t it?” Kyuhyun shook his head, smiling. “How long have you been after me? I dare say, you have been wasting your time.”

“Where were you?” Minseok pressed. He was leaning against the large desk that dominated one end of the library, observing Kyuhyun’s mannerisms as he was interrogated.

“D’Adderleigh, when did you become such a spoil sport?” Kyuhyun sighed, then suddenly his eyes lit up. “Though I should be saying congratulations on your marriage, you two.”

“Where were you?” Luhan reiterated, unwilling to forget the point of their conversation amidst a halfhearted congratulations.

“Such serious men you all are.” Kyuhyun fidgeted, shifting in his seat. “If you must know I took a turn about the countryside with Victoria.”

“Why?” Jongdae asked.

“Have you seen her? _Why wouldn’t I_ is the more appropriate question, old boy.” Kyuhyun winked. His interrogators did not share the amusement in his words.

“What of Victoria’s maid?” Luhan pressed.

“Maid? I haven’t the faintest idea.” Kyuhyun stood suddenly, “If you are finished with these rather boring questions I must be going. I have a duel to prepare for.”

“You must be joking.” Jongdae hadn’t believed that Kyuhyun would willingly duel the Comte, but apparently he was wrong.

“No, a duel is a very serious matter.” Kyuhyun pressed his hands to his pants, smoothing out his clothing.

“You are going to duel tomorrow, without naming a second? Without even considering offering an apology?” Jongdae couldn’t believe that Kyuhyun was so foolish, though in retrospect he shouldn’t have been surprised. The man had, after all, disappeared from the city while potentially carrying a letter that would destroy the Prince Regent.

“Sir, I have no apology to offer, so I dare say there is no reason to prolong it.” Kyuhyun crossed his arms, standing tall and firm.

“Was Victoria’s maid with her when you left?” Minseok wouldn’t let Kyuhyun walk out of the room without telling him that much, he wasn’t going to let the matter drop.

“No.” Kyuhyun stared at Minseok, looking him in the eyes. Minseok wished he could detect a hint of deception, a hint of something there that would tell him Kyuhyun was lying. But he did not. “What is all this talk of a maid?”

“I am afraid we are going to have to detain you until we can verify your story.” Jongdae ignored Kyuhyun’s question. He wouldn’t let Kyuhyun walk out of the room, out his grasp, until he knew very well that he was telling the truth. The only other person who could corroborate Kyuhyun’s story was Victoria, he would need to question her separately.

“I am afraid that is not possible, unless of course I have done something illegal. Something you can prove.” Kyuhyun glared, challenging Jongdae to try to keep him there.

“There are enough suspicions for me to hold you, don’t press your luck old boy.” Jongdae motioned for Minseok to walk with him, out of earshot of Kyuhyun. Luhan moved to stand in the way of Kyuhyun leaving, thankfully the man did not try to push his way out of the room.

“Please fetch Victoria for questioning. Take her to one of the sitting rooms.” Jongdae whispered to Minseok, patting him on the back in encouragement. Minseok nodded, leaving the room quickly.

***

Minseok was nearing the end of the long hallway when Sehun turned the corner, rushing towards him.

“The Comte, Victoria, and Changmin left!” Sehun looked to be in a panic, “I tried to stop them but they pushed past me.”

“Damn it.” Minseok felt like punching the wall, raining plaster down on the parquet floors.

“Is Kyuhyun still in the library?” Junmyeon blurted out as he too came running into the hall, his own expression not much more confident than Sehun’s. Heechul followed at the rear, though his movements were much less hurried.

“Yes, though he is very much of a mind to leave at the moment.” Minseok looked back down the hall, towards the library.

“Can we keep him here?” Sehun asked, uncertain of what legal grounds they had to detain Kyuhyun.

“I believe there is enough suspicion to hold him. We best get back to the room.” Minseok turned to walk back towards the library when he heard a crash. Fearing something dreadful had happened he ran down the hall, throwing open the door to the library, Sehun, Heechul, and Junmyeon piling in after him.

“My mistake.” Kyuhyun stood next to a shattered vase, staring at the broken pieces on the floor. “I tend to be a bit clumsy at times.”

Minseok breathed a sigh of relief to see Jongdae and Luhan were still in the room, very much uninjured.

Jongdae approached Minseok, asking in hushed tones if he had managed to find Victoria. When he learned that she had left he groaned. “Can not one person cooperate?”

“I dare say, it is very nice to catch up with all of you but if you truly have nothing but the _possibility_ I may have a letter that was _given to me_ as a reason to detain me, you are on very shaky if not outright impossible legal grounds.” Kyuhyun put his hands on his hips, kicking the pieces of the shattered vase absentmindedly with his feet.

“Is he correct?” Sehun questioned Jongdae, clearly worried.

Jongdae closed his eyes, sighing.

“Unless of course you want me to call upon my lawyer, who I am certain would be more than happy to attend to this matter even at this late hour.” Kyuhyun suggested.

“You may go.” Jongdae didn’t dare look at his friends as he spoke, feeling like he had let them all down. He was certain that if Kyuhyun’s lawyer was called he would have to let the man go, there wasn’t anything substantial enough to hold him.

Kyuhyun smiled, “Now that is a bit of logic and reason I can get behind. Now if you will excuse me.” Kyuhyun sauntered from the room. Adding insult to injury he patted Jongdae’s shoulder lightly as he passed him, as if to mock him for his failed efforts.

Once Kyuhyun was gone Jongdae walked to where the remnants of the vase lay, kicking the porcelain pieces in a fury.

“We need to stop that duel, or we shan’t find anything out.” Junmyeon stated the obvious.

Jongdae nodded, not bothering to turn around. He was angry, regretful. Taking a deep breath he barked out orders, not willing to lose the ground they had gained despite his inability to detain his suspects. “Sehun, watch the Comte’s house. Take Tao with you. Junmyeon, I need you to watch Changmin’s house, make sure he doesn’t make it to the dueling grounds in the morning, even if you have to knock him out to do so.”

“What of Kyuhyun?” Minseok questioned.

“I will take care of him.” Jongdae turned towards his friends, his hard expression relaying just how much frustration he was feeling at the moment. “Easton, D’Adderleigh, I need you to go to the park. If anyone makes it to the dueling grounds I need you to stop them before the situation gets out of hand.”

Jongdae turned to Heechul, “Now tell me everything Victoria said, in detail.”

“Oh, you want to chat? How forward of you.” Heechul winked, earning a scowl from his boyfriend.

***

Luhan cursed under his breath as the two people he absolutely didn’t want to encounter at the moment stood between him and freedom.

“Our darling son! And his handsome husband!” The Duchess of Hayden cooed, smiling as she took in the sight of Luhan and Minseok walking towards the entry way, having just come from the library.

Minseok bowed to his in-laws, a rather formal and stiff greeting. Luhan feigned a smile. “Mother, Father, how are you tonight?”

“Very well! I did hear there was a bit of a disturbance here earlier?” The Duchess clearly wanted to know the details.

“A disturbance? Your grace, I am not sure that we encountered a disturbance.” Minseok plastered on his own false smile, attempting to charm his way out of a long conversation with Luhan’s parents.

“Hm. Well I shall have to ask the Viscount about it then.” The Duchess swatted at her husband as the Duke attempted to wander away, clearly not finding the prospect of a long conversation with his son to be exciting.

“Dear, I heard that you borrowed Lisbeth. Is everything well?” The Duchess asking the one question Luhan truly did not want to answer.

“We needed help settling into the place, I hope you don’t mind, your grace.” Minseok took control of the conversation, Luhan grateful for it.

“Oh, well if that is the case then very good.” The Duchess smiled.

“We were just about to leave, Mother.”

“Is that so? Well, I suppose newlyweds have other things to do.” To Luhan’s utter horror his mother winked.

“Yes, well, we shall visit soon.” Luhan grabbed Minseok’s wrist, dragging him away from what was certainly one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Once they were through the front door, standing in the cool night air, Minseok gently moved his wrist out of Luhan’s grasp. It was a reminder that all was still not well between them.

Luhan looked down at his empty hand. He wouldn’t press the matter, not now, not when they had work to do.

“We should stop by the house for a bit before we head over to the park.” Minseok started walking towards where their carriage was waiting.

Luhan knew that Minseok was worried about the twins, which he really couldn’t fault him for. He followed his husband towards the carriage, wondering how they would fair waiting at the park, only the two of them.


	9. 8.5

The sun would rise in another hour. The grass was fresh with dew, the birds starting to wake. Minseok had insisted on walking to the park, the late hour – or early, depending on how you considered the time – would make hailing a carriage far too burdensome. The couple had stopped by their home for a few hours, changing their clothing and looking in on the children.

Minseok had to admit that Lisbeth was wonderful with the children. When he peered into their room, candle in hand, trying to shield the light from waking them, he found the twins passed out on either side of the woman. A story book lay in the nanny’s lap, the scene invoking one of a late-night story, the trio all drifting off together amidst an imaginary and fantastic tale.

Yet Minseok didn’t say a word to Luhan. He didn’t tell Luhan he was correct, that a nanny was needed. No, he didn’t say sorry or explain how wrong he had been. He was quiet as they walked to the park, not knowing how to bridge the gap between them.

Luhan was quiet too, not uttering a single word on their walk. The gas street lighting illuminated their path as they traversed the largely deserted streets towards the park. The time passed slowly for Luhan, each moment of silence one moment too many. Their easy chatter was gone now, replaced by a tension that was extremely uncomfortable. When they reached the park Luhan found himself thankful for the diversion, of the task at hand, of the need to observe.

Duels were, by tradition, held deep within the sprawling park - near the long, curving lake that offered more pleasant pastimes during the daylight hours. Luhan had no way to know if they would not chance upon a duel in progress, though the more sober individuals often waited until the sun had risen to shoot or stab each other.

The couple reached the lake after a few minutes, Minseok pointing toward a grove of trees. “We should wait there.”

Luhan uttered his agreement, following his husband to the copse of trees. The park was thankfully deserted, no sign of duelists or of the pickpockets and thieves that sometimes prowled the area at night. His guard was still up, just in case. When they reached the grouping of trees they both sat, knowing they were in for await.

The chirping of the birds intensified as the minutes dragged on.

“I hope we don’t have to stop anyone from shooting.” Luhan was the first to break the silence. Sitting with his arms resting on his knees he stared ahead, towards the lake.

“I hope so too.” Minseok was leaning back, his legs jutting out in front of him, his hands resting behind him for support.

Another minute. Then another. Silence other than the chirping of birds, a rustle of leaves as the wind started to pick up.

From where he was sitting, Minseok could observe Luhan – as much as the breaking dawn allowed him to. Luhan was hunched over, hugging his knees, his chestnut hair moving in the wind. Minseok watched as Luhan’s back slightly rose and fell with each breath.

Minseok chided himself, realizing how stupid, how cruel he had been. Luhan had done everything for him – hell, he had taken a bullet for him. Yet here he was, yelling at the man, shutting him out. Luhan, Luhan had always believed in him, loved him. Luhan…

“I am sorry.” Luhan turned suddenly, blurting out an apology as he stared at his husband. Minseok noted the tears in his husband’s eyes, threatening to spill over. Minseok tensed, knowing full well he was the source of Luhan’s pain. The source of his discomfort, the source of the discord in their relationship. It was all his fault.

“No.” Minseok choked out the words, feeling his own tears threatening to spring forth, “I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. It is my fault.”

“I shouldn’t have called for Lisbeth without your agreemen-“

“Luhan?”

“Yes?”

Luhan was staring, wide eyed. The tears were still pooling in those beautiful brown eyes, though they didn’t spill over. No, they remained a threat that tore Minseok’s heart out, made him move, and made him want to fix what he could.

“I love you.” Minseok reached a hand forward, finding Luhan’s cheek he cupped his face. “So, so much.”

Luhan would have spoken his own terms of endearment, whispered a hundred times how much he loved Minseok, though he couldn’t. Not when Minseok was pushing him back, crashing their lips together.

Luhan let himself be pushed into the wet grass, molding his position to fit Minseok’s body as the older man lay atop of him.

It was a chaste kiss at first, a gesture of love and affection, simple but so, so wonderful given their recent argument. Luhan didn’t press for more, only willing to receive what his husband wanted to give. When he felt Minseok’s mouth open, sucking slightly at Luhan’s lips, he complied, allowing Minseok entrance.

Minseok’s tongue slipped inside Luhan’s mouth, gliding over his tongue, setting a slow and languid pace. Luhan raised his hands to Minseok’s waist, pulling him close. Minseok coaxed more, wanting more, as he deepened the kiss, exploring Luhan’s mouth with his tongue.

The sensation coupled with the intense emotions – the realization that they would be okay – fueled Luhan’s reaction, a moan escaping him as he held Minseok tightly. It was if they had rediscovered each other after a long drought, an urgency overtook their actions. Luhan gripped Minseok’s waist tightly as he moved swiftly, flipping Minseok onto his back.

Minseok made a sound of surprise as his back hit the ground, his lips no longer locked with Luhan’s. He had only a moment to regret the loss of contact before Luhan lowered his mouth to Minseok’s neck, sucking and nipping. Leaving marks, claiming.

Minseok raised his left hand, snaking it through Luhan’s arms he pressed it to the back of Luhan’s head. He twined his hand through Luhan’s soft hair, pressing down slightly, wanting more.

Luhan was happy to oblige. In fact he was desperate to do more, elicit a stronger response from his husband. He lifted his head up, sitting back he began to undress Minseok, hurriedly pulling at buttons. Minseok attempted the same, pulling at Luhan’s clothing in turn, a mess of arms and legs as they both struggled towards their desire end state.

Minseok sucked in a breath at the sight of Luhan, his chest, smooth and wide, his lean torso, the sight of him in the low light of the morning breathtakingly beautiful. Moving forward Minseok slipped a hand around Luhan’s neck, his mouth finding Luhan’s chest, sucking and kissing.

The movement of Minseok’s tongue against his skin had Luhan holding back a moan, afraid that someone may be in the park despite the hour, afraid they would be interrupted. He felt the tightening in his half undone trousers, his want and need mixing into an insatiable appetite. Luhan cupped Minseok’s face in his hands, pulling him away gently he pressed him towards the ground.

“I can’t…we need to now.” Luhan smiled, leaning forward, humming his words against the crook of Minseok’s neck. Minseok bucked forward, Luhan’s hands reaching lower, along Minseok’s waist, to his paints, pulling them down, freeing his erection.

Minseok moving forward as Luhan began stroking, once then twice.

“I need to stretch you.” Luhan breathed into Minseok’s chest. Minseok could feel Luhan lift his fingers to his lips, sucking. The thought of Luhan thrusting his fingers into him drove him near madness. Minseok didn’t have to wait long before he felt Luhan’s other hand snake lower, over his cock. Minseok opened his legs wide, wanting.

It was a jolt of pain as Luhan inserted two fingers at once, not wanting to wait. Minseok tried to adjust flinching as Luhan began to move.

“I am so, so sorry.” Luhan groaned, kissing Minseok’s cheeks reverently, one hand inside of him and the other still stroking his cock slowly.

The pains subsided quickly, replaced with a pooling heat, Minseok moving against Luhan’s fingers. Luhan recognized the signs, knew that Minseok was loosening around him. He inserted another finger, thrusting up hard as Minseok moved to accommodate.

“Hmm.” Luhan couldn’t hold back any longer. He slipped his fingers out, Minseok letting out a throaty whine at the loss of contact – a noise that threatened to drive Luhan insane.

Luhan pulled his pants down, gripping Minseok’s hips he spread his legs wider. Guiding his cock, he lined up against Minseok’s hole. He thrust in quickly, needing to feel Minseok around him, tight, inviting.

Minseok threw his head back as Luhan entered him, filling him.

“You are so beautiful.” Luhan moaned as he set a quick pace, not able to slow down his need. Minseok, lying under him, around him, wrecked. Minseok, beautiful Minseok. The only man he wanted, the only man that could have him burning from desire like this.

Luhan gripped Minseok’s legs, pushing them further up, throwing his husband’s legs over his shoulders as he continued his furious pace.

“So good.” Minseok bit his bottom lip, the sensation of Luhan driving into him, hard, fast, as needy as he was threatened to push him over the edge.

Luhan’s hands dug into Minseok’s flesh, likely leaving marks. Minseok didn’t care. He didn’t care if he had burns on his back from the friction of being fucked open on the ground. He didn’t care because it felt so, so good.

“There?” Luhan knew the moment he hit that place inside of Minseok, the moment when Minseok cried out, his hands tightening around Luhan’s arms.

“Hard. Hard-“ Minseok cried out, “er. Faster.”

Luhan thrust again and again, feeling Minseok tighten around him. He let go of Minseok’s right leg, reaching down he began stroking Minseok’s cock. He watched as Minseok gasp, falling apart as he drove into him, again and again.

“Come for me.” Luhan whispered, urging, wanting. Minseok bucked, tensing, gasping as he spilled his seed on his stomach.

It was only a moment more when Luhan knew he couldn’t hold back, the feeling of Minseok spasming around him too much to bear. He spilled his seed inside of his husband, a cry of Minseok’s names on his lips.

Then silence. Heavy breathing, the sound of birds, the realization that the sun was rising further in the sky.

Luhan moved forward, panting, he placed a kiss on Minseok’s lips. “We should never fight again.”

Minseok blinked rapidly, trying to gain his bearing. Then he smiled, a disarming action that had Luhan grinning like an idiot. “If we can do this every time we fight I think we should fight more often.”

Luhan smiled, not daring to argue.


	10. 9

Thankfully they were both clothed by the time someone arrived. Perhaps not perfectly clothed; Minseok’s cravat was hastily tied and Luhan’s trousers were boasting a very noticeable grass stain. Still, they were much more presentable than they were only a few minutes before.

“Who is it?” Luhan whispered, motioning towards the approaching figures. “I can’t tell…”

Minseok squinted. It was most certainly a woman and a man, the outline of the woman’s dress unmistakable. They waited with baited breath as the pair approached the area slowly.

“The Comte Labeaux.” Luhan said the man’s name with clear disdain, Minseok internally echoing the same sentiments. “Wasn’t Sehun supposed to be watching him?”

“I thought so. Now let us hope that Kyuhyun stays away.” Minseok glanced around the area, not seeing another person he breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

Minseok and Luhan remained seated in the copse of trees, waiting for the right moment to make their presence known. As the two individuals approached, Minseok could see that it was Victoria walking alongside her brother. He wondered what sort of brother invited his sister to a duel, but then again that same brother had essentially abandoned two children only two days ago so he truly should not have been surprised.

Luhan took the initiative of revealing their position first, standing up he stepped out of the copse of trees. “Comte, Victoria. Here for some shooting?”

Minseok was quick to stand up as well. He watched as Victoria jumped a bit at the fright of seeing people where she didn’t know there would be anyone, clutching onto Kris’s arm for a moment in alarm. Kris braced himself, holding out his walking stick for protection.

“Don’t tell me you came here to stop the duel?” Kris drawled, lowering his walking stick. “I do hope you have more sense than that.”

“Don’t tell me you showed up here to be shot by Kyuhyun? I do hope you have more sense than that.” Minseok delivered his retort with a smile, happy when his words made Kris scowl. His victory was short-lived, however.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the two men before her. “Easton. D’Adderleigh.” The venom in her tone was evident. “My brother told me of Angelique’s death.”

Minseok stilled. He hadn’t honestly thought about when Victoria would find out. Of course he had assumed Heechul hadn’t uttered a word of it to the woman, waiting for Jongdae to deliver the news instead. Victoria’s hasty departure from the soiree made such an exchange of information impossible so the task had fallen to Kris.

“Yes.” Luhan stepped ahead, as if he could shield Minseok from any fury the woman may throw his way. “We would very much like to ask you questions regarding her whereabouts prior to her unfortunate demise.”

“Are you insinuating my sister had something to do with her maid’s death?” The Comte nearly shouted.

“I am insinuating that your sister likely has more intimate knowledge of Angelique’s comings and goings, knowledge that may help us to piece together what happened to her. And you, Comte, were the person that stated the maid left with your sister.”

“She didn’t. I don’t know what happened to her. “ Victoria was quick to deny. Perhaps too quick, Luhan thought. “She was still at the house when I left with Kyuhyun.”

“Where is that scoundrel anyway?” Kris turned around, looking about the park, hoping to spot his rival.

Victoria ignored her brother. She turned to Minseok, “You have the twins.” It was a statement, not a question.

Minseok nodded.

“You leave Angelique pregnant, not giving a fig for her survival. Yet you dare to step in now and assume parenting them on a whim?” Victoria’s cheeks were flushed, the anger rising up in her. “How dare you, sir. How dare you!”

Minseok swallowed. How could he explain, how could he make her understand? “I can assure you, my lady, that I had no idea of their existence until a few days prior. As for assuming the role of parent on a whim, you should ask your brother how that occurred.”

Victoria scowled. “My brother has done nothing but care for the little angels since they were born. He has done nothing but give them the best of everything, even if they were the children of servants. Yet you, YOU sir, can’t be bothered with your by-blow children born to a maid. So high and mighty you are!”

“I suggest you attempt to understand the reality of the situation before you speak further.” Luhan issued a warning. He place a hand on the small of Minseok’s back, a gesture of support.

“Understand? I was there when they were born. I was there when Angelique cried for days over being abandoned with two mouths to feed. I was there when…” Victoria’s rage was cut short when her brother blurted out, “Kyuhyun is coming.”

Victoria whirled around, staring as the tall man stalked towards their location. Noticeably absent was another man with him to act as a second. In fact, the Comte’s second was also nowhere to be found.

Minseok felt like his entire body was on fire, every muscle tense; a dozen words on the tip of his tongue waiting to be said. He held them back. Luhan glanced at him, biting his bottom lip his concern was evident. They turned to watch as Kyuhyun strode towards them, a carefree expression on his face, very unlike a man ready to duel.

When Kyuhyun neared he bowed. “Ladies, gentleman. Pleasant morning, is it not?”

“Where is your second?” The Comte seethed, not ready to let the idea of a duel die.

“Where is yours?” Kyuhyun asked, “My Victoria, you look absolutely stunning this morning.”

Minseok watched as Victoria went from the furious woman of a moment ago to no more than a blushing school girl, offering up her brightest smile. “I thought I would accompany my brother and try to talk him out of this nonsense.”

“Very good.” Kyuhyun didn’t pay Luhan or Minseok any mind beyond a cursory glance. “My dear Comte, I have come to apologize. I have had quite the change of heart overnight and I believe we need to end all of this shooting foolishness. Please accept my sincere apologies for escorting your stunning sister around the countryside. Please?”

“Kris, call it off.” Victoria clung to her brother’s arm, “He apologized and I explained nothing happened. It was a friendly trip.”

Minseok desperately wanted to role his eyes. What gentleman took a lady out for a friendly week’s long trip around the countryside without telling anyone?

“Your second does not appear to be here.” Kyuhyun offered another toothy smile. “Sir, please, we aren’t fit to fight a duel as it is. And truly I am very, very sorry.”

Victoria continued to plead with Kris, Kyuhyun looking on in anticipation. Luhan and Minseok watched, hoping that Kris would come to his senses. If he did not, then they would very likely need to step in to stop any possible violence. Thankfully it did not appear that Kyuhyun had brought dueling pistols, so the likelihood of a shooting was not immediate. Still, Kris and his cane were not to be underestimated.

“Kris. Please. For me.” Victoria kept tugging on Kris’s sleeve until he finally relented.

“Very well. Though if you come within ten feet of my sister again I will not hesitate to shoot you.” The Comte announced.

“Kris!” Victoria protested.

“How thankful I am that you came to your senses.” Kyuhyun bowed, apparently not at all bothered by the condition that comte had outlined despite Victoria’s strong protests. “I shall be going then.”

Luhan sighed in relief, Minseok feeling a tad bit less tense given the turn of events. Kyuhyun walked away, Victoria pouting at his retreating form. Her despair was only momentary, seemingly diminished when she recalled that Minseok and Luhan were still there. She turned around, glaring at Minseok once again.

“Pray tell, what _are_ you two doing here?”

“We are on Home Office business.” Minseok had a feeling that Victoria was going to be a difficult woman to handle. “Which involves the death of your maid.”

“You can’t even call her by her name? She is but a _maid_. A lowly serving girl.” Victoria crossed her arms, assuming a very un-ladylike stance.  “And you are out here, in the early morning, without a care for your children.”

Her words were harsh. Too harsh. Minseok was about to reply when Luhan started to speak. “I dare say _you_ have little care for the children if you disappeared for weeks on end, their mother died in that time, and you had no idea of their circumstance. I also dare say you are the last person to judge my husband’s behavior when you yourself have shown your great propensity for attracting attention of the scandalous kind. My lady _, if I should even call you that_ , you best think before you speak next time.”

Minseok was pretty sure his jaw had dropped, Luhan’s rare heated outburst unexpected. Minseok didn’t have time to fully process how amazing it all was before Luhan grabbed his hand, pulling him away. But Luhan still wasn’t done. After walking a few feet he turned, “And your brother is probably the most inane ass I have ever met. If he cared for the twins even a little he would have seen that they transitioned households with the utmost care given to their mental wellbeing. He wouldn’t abandon them at a park.”

A few more feet and Luhan was once again turning around, “And you should not dare to presume how my husband feels about servants. I will have you know he has the best cared for servant in the whole of this city!”

Luhan whipped around, Minseok jogging to keep up so he wouldn’t be nearly dragged away. Once they were some ways from where Victoria and the Comte stood, Minseok halted, forcing Luhan to do the same.

“Luhan, shouldn’t we ensure Kyuhyun doesn’t come back. What if it was a ruse?”

Luhan’s breathing was ragged, his face flushed from his anger. He caught his breath, staring back towards the lake. “Sorry. Yes, you are right.”

“Luhan?”

“Yes?”

“That was really, um…attractive.” Minseok didn’t think he could honestly explain that seeing his husband rush to his defense that way made him think about how much he wanted to go back into that copse of trees and show him just how much he loved him.

“Really?”

“Yes. Though please don’t drag me away next time.”

“Sorry.” Luhan caught his breathe, “I got a bit carried away.”

Minseok smiled. “I forgive you.” He leaned over, planting a kiss on Luhan’s lips. Luhan reached out, pulling Minseok closer, turning the peck into an open mouthed kiss. Minseok broke away before things became too heated. “Later, we need to watch now.”

Luhan sighed, nodding. “Later.”

They went back to watching, hesitant to believe that the duel was truly not going to take place.  They were so engrossed in watching Victoria and Kris amble around the lake that they didn’t hear the other man approach from behind. When a hand found Minseok’s shoulder he yelped, whirling around, ready to fight.

“It’s me!” Jongdae withdrew his hand, holding it up, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Jongdae noticed the state of Minseok and Luhan’s clothing almost at once. “Were you two in a fight?”

The married coupled colored, Jongdae getting the hint. “At the park? Seriously?”

“Well…”Luhan didn’t get to say more than one word before Minseok was elbowing him in the ribs.

“At least you aren’t awkward anymore.” Jongdae dragged his hand through his hair. He looked tired, though Minseok and Luhan looked tired as well. They hadn’t slept all night. “I followed Kyuhyun here, though he was a bit quicker than I was.”

“He apologized.” Minseok explained, “The Comte and his sister are leaving now.”

Jongdae sighed. “At least we shan’t have to break up a duel.”

“What happened to Sehun and Tao?” Minseok felt a bit concerned at the fact he hadn’t seen them despite their order to watch the Comte.

“Sehun’s mother is not faring well. I told him to go be with her.” Jongdae replied. He felt secure enough in doing so, knowing that Minseok and Luhan would be at the park to stop any potential madness.

“Did you learn anything overnight? Did Victoria say anything to Heechul?” Luhan asked, curious.

“Heechul reported that the little she did say backed up Kyuhyun’s story. It seems that neither are admitting to any involvement with the letter after they left nor the death of Victoria’s maid.”

“What of Changmin?” Minseok recalled that Junmyeon was supposed to be keeping tabs on him.

“Odd, truly odd. Junmyeon reported that Kyuhyun left with him. Strange considering Changmin volunteered to be the Comte’s second in a duel against Kyuhyun, not to mention the fact Changmin has been running around town telling anyone who will listen that Kyuhyun is little more than trash.” Jongdae continued, “Though Junmyeon didn’t see Kyuhyun arrive at Changmin’s house with him and Changmin didn’t leave again all night. I sent Junmyeon home, the poor fool was falling asleep. Seems Changmin didn’t do anything suspicious yesterday either.”

“Where did you find Kyuhyun then?”

“He was at his home. I waited all night and followed as he left this morning.” Jongdae was visibly frustrated. “It seems we have hit a dead end. Angelique’s death can be seen as a suicide at worst, an accident at best. And we have nothing to hold Victoria or Kyuhyun on.”

“So this is it? The case is closed?” Minseok didn’t like the sound of that. Not that he didn’t want to see an end to the potential madness that such a dangerous letter could cause. No, he would be thankful if the letter was indeed destroyed. Yet Angelique’s death did not seem to be an accident, he could feel it. He didn’t want to drop it, not for his children’s sake.

“Unless we find new evidence, I am afraid so, old boy.” Jongdae sighed. “I am sorry, D’Adderleigh.”

Minseok didn’t want Jongdae to be sorry. No, it wasn’t Jongdae’s fault. “You did your best. We will have to keep searching, we will have to keep looking.”

“If only we had a new lead!” Luhan mused, “And there has been nothing more about that feather?”

“No.”

The three men resigned themselves to the fact that nothing more could be done. As the morning light increased, the park showing no signs of an impending duel, they took their leave.

***

Minseok and Luhan were both half asleep as they walked in the front door of their home, a bit heavy on their feet from the extreme fatigue they were feeling.

“Sirs! Where were you all night?” Kyungsoo was quick to appear, having heard the door open. “I was worried sick.”

“I left a note.” Minseok yawned.

“You did not, sir.” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, taking in the state of his employer’s dress. “Sir, your cravat…”

“I thought I left a note?” Minseok couldn’t honestly remember anymore. “Sorry, I – we need to sleep.”

Kyungsoo noted the word _we_ , realizing that his employer had seemingly made up with Luhan. He mustered a small smile. “Will you be wanting breakfast, sir?”

“No, lunch perhaps. How are the children?” Minseok wondered if they were awake.

“Crying, sniveling, eating, being loud, that sort of thing, sir.” Kyungsoo gestured towards the stairs. “That godsend of a woman seems to have it all under control.”

Luhan was too tired to gloat over how well Lisbeth was doing. Instead he trudged up the stairs behind Minseok, knowing the elder was heading towards the makeshift nursery. As they approached the nursery Luhan could hear the familiar sound of Lisbeth’s voice, playfully speaking with the children.

Minseok pushed the door open, trying to find some strength.

“Look little master, little miss, your fathers are home!” Lisbeth cooed, gesturing towards the door.

Minseok halted for a moment at the word _father_. He hadn’t felt comfortable with it, not yet. Should he scold Lisbeth for using the term? She surely meant no harm. He didn’t have too long to consider how best to handle the familial name, not when Theo and Lilly caught sight of him standing in the doorway, Luhan right behind him.

The two children hesitated for a moment, Theo holding a small wooden toy, Lilly clutching a doll. It was only a moment however before they toddled towards the door. “Up!” Theo held his arms out, Minseok grinning. It was amazing how rejuvenated he could feel just by seeing the two small children for a few seconds. He scooped Theo into his arms, hoisting him up. Lilly found Luhan and demanded the same, giggling as Luhan picked her up.

“How are the little troublemakers today?” Luhan asked, gently touching Lilly’s nose and eliciting a giggle from the girl.

“They are very good, sir.” Lisbeth stood up. She had been sitting on the floor, toys scattered about. “Kyungsoo made them breakfast and my how they eat.”

“Was breakfast tasty?” Minseok asked Theo, the boy nodding. He pointed towards his toy, Lisbeth noticed the child’s gesture and handed it to him. Minseok noted the toy, no the _toys_. Lots of them. He knew Luhan had purchased them and he hadn’t properly thanked him. His guilt over how he treated his husband was starting to return.

After a few minutes spent with the children, Lisbeth gently shoed the two men away. “Sirs, you look half dead.” Minseok and Luhan couldn’t disagree, they trudged off after Lilly and Theo found a new distraction courtesy of Lisbeth cleverly pointing out a toy they hadn’t yet played with.

When they reached their bedroom they both made a beeline for the bed. Minseok managed to shrug off his trousers and slip off his cravat and jacket while Luhan didn’t even have enough energy to do that much. Lying down fully clothed Luhan planted himself face down on his pillow. Minseok laughed softly at the sight.

“Do you need me to help you undress?” Minseok asked, this time with completely innocent intentions.

“I wish I had enough energy to be aroused by that statement.” Luhan sat up, shrugging off his trousers and coat, untying his cravat and throwing it on the floor next to the bed. Once he was suitably undressed he scooted under the covers. “I missed sleeping next to you.”

Minseok moved closer to his husband, bridging the inches that separated them. Luhan was lying on his side, facing Minseok, his eyes closed. The elder man moved until they were nearly chest to chest, draping his arm over Luhan’s torso. “I am sorry we fought.”

“Hm.” Luhan was too tired to say more. He moved to snake his arm around Minseok’s waist, though it was more of him lying his arm over Minseok.

“Luhan, thank you for buying all of the toys for the twins.” Minseok moved his hand up Luhan’s torso and back down. “I am sorry your husband can be such an ass.”

“As long as he stays _my_ ass I can forgive him.” Luhan smirked, moving his hand he pinched Minseok’s butt, eliciting a squeal from the older man.  “Now go to bed Minseok, we need to sleep.”

Minseok wasn’t going to argue. They both fell asleep within minutes.


	11. 10

Junmyeon adored the effects of a good strong tea. He needed it. After returning to his bachelor apartment post a night of sleeplessness he had only managed a few hours of rest before his father had arrived.

“We should go back to the Wayside Exhibition today, son. There are half a dozen fascinating lectures to attend!”

Junmyeon knew it would do no good to argue. He managed to get out of bed, stand upright while his valet dressed him, and amazingly not fall asleep on the carriage ride to the exhibition hall.

“Son, have you heard of the amazing instrument they call a stethoscope?” The Earl asked his son.

“No, I am afraid not.” Junmyeon was certain that he would learn all about it soon enough.

“I would like you take in the lectures with me today, instead of running off to do whatever foolish young men these days may indulge in while attending a scientific exhibition.”

Junmyeon wanted to cry. Not only would he be attending the exhibition yet again, he would be forced to sit through the lectures as well. Suddenly he missed following Changmin around, looking for clues.

***

Luhan was enjoying his dream. A pleasant dream – more than pleasant. Minseok was naked, standing in front of him, rubbing a towel slowly over his body. What a nice dream…

“Luhan, what are you doing?”

Luhan realized his eyes were open. It wasn’t a dream. He blinked rapidly, propping himself up on his elbows. “I was…”

Minseok chuckled, reaching for a shirt he pulled it over his head. Luhan wanted to protest, tell him that he really didn’t need clothes, not now any way. His own body betrayed him though, and not in the way he would have liked. His stomach rumbled loudly. He was hungry.

Minseok pulled on trousers, buttoning them he reached for his cravat. “Kyungsoo is preparing a late lunch.”

Luhan’s stomach positively ached, he hadn’t eaten all day. Sitting up he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake up a bit more.

“And please wash up. You look a mess.” Minseok winked, not giving Luhan time to protest he walked out the bedroom door. Luhan watched him go, wishing he wasn’t hungry and Minseok didn’t own clothes.

***

“I think we are going to need to expand our weekly shopping trips.” Jongin chopped another carrot, awkwardly cutting the pieces a bit larger than Kyungsoo would have liked.

“Seven. There are seven of us now.” Kyungsoo exhaled loudly. He threw a few more potatoes into the large cooking pot.

“The more the merrier, they say.” Jongin picked up another carrot.

“Whoever says that has never dealt with children.” Kyungsoo didn’t hate the children, no. He was happy they responded to his owl act favorably, at least most of the time. He was however less than convinced children were the root of a person’s eternal happiness.

“You don’t want children someday?” Jongin questioned.

Kyungsoo turned around, eyeing Jongin for a few more seconds than was probably necessary. Jongin squirmed under his gaze. “I don’t plan on meeting a woman and having children, Jongin.”

“Because you want to spend your life with m-” Jongin groaned as he was interrupted. Was he ever going to have an opportunity to hear Kyungsoo confirm his feelings?

“Hi Kyungsoo, Jongin.” Minseok sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Sir.” Kyungsoo greeted his employer before returning his attention to his cooking pot.

“Did you sleep well, sir?” Jongin asked, knowing any kind of relationship talk with Kyungsoo was no longer feasible. Not unless he wanted Kyungsoo to hit him, anyway.

“Yes. Very well.” Minseok reached over and picked up a carrot piece, popping it into his mouth. “Kyungsoo, have you talked to Yixing lately?”

“Yixing? No, sir. He comes back late and leaves very early.” Kyungsoo barely recalled he was even staying with them.

“I am wondering how the exhibition is going. I think it may be a good idea if we attend this evening and show him our support.”

“ _We_ , sir?” Kyungsoo had considered asking if he could have time off to go to the exhibition, his interest in scientific pursuits well established. Yet he hadn’t dared do so, not with the madness that had befallen the household of late.

“Yes. Jongin, yourself, Luhan. We could all go together.” Minseok suggested.

Jongin looked a bit uncertain, though he quickly changed his mind when Kyungsoo stated, “Yes, I believe that would be a good idea, sir. Get away from those sobbing little creatures for a bit.”

Minseok didn’t look terribly amused at his valet’s words though he didn’t say anything. Kyungsoo had been taking the situation fairly well, considering how strong his reactions usually were. “Good. We shall head out to the exhibition hall this evening.”

***

Victoria stomped down the stairs, flinging a crumpled up bundle of fabric at her brother. The Comte Labeaux managed to catch the fabric, clutching it in his hands he looked at his sister in confusion. “What was that for?”

“Did you go through my things while I was away?!” Victoria stomped her foot on the ground. “I clearly recall having this silk carefully folded. Why is it a pile of wrinkles now?!”

“Try asking a maid.” Kris narrowed his eyes. “What reason would I have for going through your things?”

Victoria huffed, ready to hurl another accusation. She stopped when she realized her brother was not alone. There was another man standing in the drawing room, his back to the door so she couldn’t make out his identity.

“Were you always this angry?” Changmin turned around, facing Victoria.

“Changmin?” Victoria stilled. “What are you doing here?”

“Should I not be here?”

Victoria wasn’t sure how to respond to that question. She was sure he would be angry at her for running off with Kyuhyun, yet he didn’t seem to be that terribly angry. No, he wasn’t looking at her like he despised her.

“Changmin has invited us to the Wayside Exhibition.” Kris explained, “Though I have already been there. Changmin, I believe I saw you there as well?”

“Yes.” Changmin smiled widely, taking a few steps forward. “However I thought perhaps Victoria may want to attend the most important exhibition of our generation.”

Victoria wanted to turn down the offer. A scientific exhibition really wasn’t of interest to her.

“Yes, we shall go.” Kris spoke for his sister.

“Good, very good. Then I shall return this evening.” Changmin bowed slightly, walking past Kris, nodding briefly at Victoria as he passed.

Victoria watched him go, curious how he seemed so forgiving. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had been chasing her for the better part of a year. She had left the city with his best friend. And now he wanted her to attend an exhibition with him. How curious.

***

“You are so tense.” Heechul moved his hand a bit lower, reaching inside Jongdae’s shirt.

Jongdae lurched forward, turning around he slapped at Heechul’s hand. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a massage.” Heechul smiled, shrugging his shoulders he tried to feign innocence.

Jongdae decided he was done with massages. He should have known a massage from Heechul would soon turn into groping and pleas to get naked. Jongdae stood up, Heechul slumping back into the couch in utter defeat.

“When are we going to have sex?” Heechul stared at his boyfriend, clearly annoyed.

“Not now.”

“When?”

“You want a date and time? How romantic.” Jongdae didn’t feel like talking about sex, not now. He had just lost hold of his case and was acutely frustrated.

Heechul sighed. “You, old boy, are the longest conquest I have ever had.”

“I am flattered.” Jongdae walked to the sideboard, pouring himself a brandy he knocked back the glass quickly.

“You should be. Do you know what line forms behind you?” Heechul gestured with his hand, “From here to the East End, at least.”

“Then I am truly flattered.” Jongdae put his glass down, moving over the couch he sat down next to his neglected boyfriend. “Sorry.”

“Why can’t I ever be mad at you? Am I sick?” Heechul tapped his finger to his temple. “Is this what madness is?”

“Probably.” Jongdae offered a small smile. “How about we go on a date tonight.”

“Ohhh, a date.” Heechul tried to sound excited.

“Yes. The Wayside Exhibition will be closing soon. I propose we stroll among the scientific wonders and get your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes.”

“Science. How wonderful.” Heechul tented his fingers. “Can I thoroughly ravish you afterwards?”

“Yes. Maybe not _thoroughly_ or _ravish_ but he can definitely kiss for a while.”

“Date it is. I suddenly love science.” Heechul threw his hands up. “Science is better than sex!”

Jongdae laughed. Heechul never failed to entertain him.

***

Yixing was going to miss the exhibition. He had grown to enjoy the routine of running his booth, the thrill of explaining new technology to those exhibition goers who were genuinely enthralled by the prospect of more efficient farming methods.

“Will you not be dressing up your booth?”

Yixing turned to see who was speaking to him. It was the man who was running the adjoining booth, a fascinating exhibit on the properties of rocks. “Dressing up my booth?” Yixing wasn’t sure what the man was referring to.

“They say half the parliament are coming tonight.” The man pointed at his own booth, “Have to look good for the politicians.”

Yixing smiled. His own booth wasn’t the most glamorous looking exhibition, but it was hard to make farm equipment appear glamorous. “I will make sure my booth is very clean and tidy then. Thank you for letting me know!”

“No problem!”

Yixing began checking the floor around his booth. He would need to sweep. He didn’t want people to think that D’Adderleigh’s estate manager was fond of dirt and clutter.

***

Junmyeon tried to stay awake through the lecture on the amazing properties of the new hearing horn. He had to pinch himself during the lecture on the finer side of recognizing cloud formations and the accompanying weather. He was pretty sure he nodded off for a few seconds while listening to the monotone voice of the man who was ready to explain the healing properties of his new tonic. Thankfully his father didn’t seem to notice.

The sun was already setting when Junmyeon left the last lecture on the agenda, feeling a tinge of happiness at the prospect of going home.

“Ah, if it is isn’t Mathew Page.” Junmyeon’s father pointed down the long exhibition hall. Junmyeon squinted his eyes, trying to see the man. Page was a well-known politician, one that Junmyeon had never met in person. He belonged to the House of Commons, the lower house of the parliament.

Junmyeon’s social circles tended to revolve around the House of Lords, not the House of Commons. His father was a member of the House of Lords, as were most titled hereditary peers. Most of whom, Junmyeon was well aware, very rarely attended a session of parliament unless something threatened their own fortune. Politics were not exactly attractive to a good portion of those bearing titles in the country. The House of Commons, in turn, were elected positions, born not of the hereditary titled individuals.

“I heard that some of the members of the House of Commons would be here this evening.” The earl remarked.

“Do they interest you?” Junmyeon questioned, never recalling his father speaking too much about the political situation of the country.

“Perhaps. They say Page is fighting a battle against more radical factions in the commons.”

“Radical?” Junmyeon didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yes. Those calling for drastic reforms, that sort of thing. It seems there are one or two people who speak rather loudly and are not afraid to suggest the most abysmal of changes.”

“I see.” Junmyeon watched at the politician stopped at one of the booths, examining the exhibit. He wondered if the man was here more for a future campaign and less for his own enjoyment. As Junmyeon gazed down the long exhibit hall he spotted the booth that belonged to D’Adderleigh’s estate manager, Yixing. He would have to stop in and say hello if he had time. His face grew warm at the thought.

***

Minseok and Luhan alighted the carriage first, Kyungsoo and Jongin right behind them. Minseok paid the carriage driver, tipping the man a bit extra for the relatively smooth ride over to the exhibition hall.

“What sorts of things do they have at exhibitions like this?” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his employers.

“Showcases of technological marvels, lectures on scientific subjects, and many more exciting things.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem to notice how Jongin scrunched up his face at the talk of science. “It should be fun.”

“Yes, fun.” Jongin followed behind Kyungsoo, not unlike a puppy dog following his master.

“Yixing shall be quite surprised.” Minseok remarked as they entered the cavernous hall. “My how they have decorated the place.”

The towering pillars and trees, the oriental styled architecture, and the throngs of people made the exhibition hall a sight to see.

“Perhaps they have a lecture on laughing gas.” Luhan said under his breath as they stopped in front of the first exhibit, a fanciful booth that focused on how technologically marvelous the country was. It was an introduction to the exhibition if you will.

Kyungsoo heard Luhan’s words. He blushed at the memory of the time he had attended a lecture on laughing gas, making quite the fool of himself afterwards. “And to think I was starting to like you, sir.”

“Sorry.” Luhan bit his tongue. Kyungsoo was a valuable ally, he really shouldn’t have said that. “D’Adderleigh, do you know where Yixing’s booth is located?”

“No, unfortunately not.” Minseok was feeling a bit bad he hadn’t stopped into the exhibition yet, considering it was _his_ estate manager that was presenting equipment that was used on _his_ estate. He had every intention of stopping in earlier, though the recent insanity that was his life had prevented him from doing so. If there was one thing beneficial from the case of the missing letter dying down it was that he now had some time to show his support for Yixing.

“Is that Heechul and Jongdae?” Luhan pointed a ways a head.

“Yes, I think it is.” Minseok smirked. “I didn’t take them for the type that would spend an evening strolling around an Exhibition.”

“Neither did I.” Luhan could have added that he was convinced Heechul was probably attending an event such as this on account of his lust and not his interests but he decided against it. He had already made one sour comment that evening.

“Sirs, Jongin and I would like to study the lecture schedule. Please go ahead without us.” Kyungsoo pointed towards the sign near the door listing off the lectures. Jongin mouthed “We do?” but stopped any potential argument when Kyungsoo glared at him.

“Very good. Don’t get lost. We can meet back at the entrance in an hour or so.” Minseok bid his servant farewell, eager to say hello to his best friend.

As Luhan and Minseok neared Jongdae and Heechul they could already hear their playful banter, Heechul teasing and Jongdae shoving his boyfriend playfully. “Here on a date?” Luhan asked, catching their attention.

“Easton! D’Adderleigh. How _wonderful_ to see you.” Heechul was his usual sarcastic self.

“We won’t interrupt your date if that is what you are worried about.” Luhan threw an arm over his best friend’s shoulders, Heechul batting him away. “We are here to look in on the D’Adderleigh estate exhibit.”

“Yixing is here?” Jongdae perked up at the news.

“Yes, and unfortunately I haven’t had time until now to come see the booth.” Minseok was curious how much Jongdae remembered Yixing. Together with Junmyeon the four of them had been quite close in childhood.

“I should very much like to see him.” Jongdae seemed excited. “Do you know where his exhibit is?”

“No, we were just looking for it.” Minseok explained.

“Yixing. _Wonderful_.” Heechul looked utterly put out. Luhan ignored his friend’s protests and hooked his arm around his neck, dragging him forward a bit. “Heechul, I never took you for a scientific sort.”

Heechul rolled his eyes but kept quiet, not bothering to answer Luhan as the four of them started walking down the long hall. They hadn’t it made it very far when they encountered Junmyeon, leaning against a pillar, his eyes drooping.

“Haven’t you slept?” Jongdae laughed at the sight of him.

“What?!” Junmyeon snapped his eyes open. “Oh! D’Adderleigh, Easton. Jongdae, Heechul.”

“Are you here alone?” Minseok glanced around.

“No. My father brought me to some lectures. Four of them. In a row.” Junmyeon stifled a yawn. “I was waiting for him. He just went to speak to, um.” Junmyeon couldn’t believe he had already forgot the man’s name. It came back to him in a flash. “Mathew Page. He is in the House of Commons.”

“We were just heading over to the D’Adderleigh exhibition. Would you like to come with us?” Luhan offered. Junmyeon nodded, staggering forward he stretched a bit.

“Sorry, old boys, I am dreadfully tired.” Junmyeon considered it fortuitous his friends were here, at least he may have some chance of waking up with their banter.

***

Victoria was hoping she could distract her brother. Perhaps Changmin as well. Everything was going wonderfully, as wonderfully as it could be given how awkward she felt strolling the exhibition hall with the man she essentially slighted. That was until she spotted Kyuhyun standing a ways ahead, conversing with a man she did not know.

Victoria assumed that if Changmin or Kris saw Kyuhyun the atmosphere of the evening would inevitably shift towards the dreadful.

 “I am so terribly thirsty.” Victoria put her hand to her forehead trying her best to look faint.

Changmin and the Comte stopped walking, each offering her an arm to support herself on. Victoria took a deep breath. “Would one of you kind gentlemen fetch me some water.” Victoria recalled that someone was offering cups of water near the entrance, the exact opposite of the direction where Kyuhyun was.

“Yes, I shall get you some. Please rest if you are not feeling well.” Changmin motioned towards a bench that sat on the other side of the hall, next to a passage leading to one of the lecture auditoriums. The Comte escorted his sister towards the bench as Changmin left to retrieve the requested beverage.

Victoria sat down, smoothing her skirts. Kris sat next to her. “Are you well?” Kris looked concerned.

“I think I will be.” Victoria stared straight ahead, hoping Kyuhyun wouldn’t come that way. She heard a bit of a commotion, craning her neck she could see a crowd of people gathering on one end of the hall. “What is going on?”

“Parliament.” Kris scowled. “Greedy, despicable politicians out to see the common folk.”

***

Minseok was practically beaming as they approached Yixing’s exhibit. Yixing was in the middle of explaining the equipment to a group of onlookers, displaying a charisma that drew the spectators in despite the subject being rather mundane.

“He grew up so well.” Jongdae remarked, as though he was seeing a niece or nephew he hadn’t seen in a while, not a contemporary of his. Heechul did not look amused at his comment causing Jongdae to add, “Though clearly not as well as the fabulous Heechul.”

“It is so bizarre seeing you as a lovesick fool, you know that?” Luhan teased his friend, earning a fist to the back.

Junmyeon stood in the back of the group of friends, watching the estate manager. He admired how personable he appeared, how very likeable he appeared. How nice his hair looked, how…Junmyeon looked away suddenly, afraid for where his mind was going.

As the crowd in front of the booth dispersed, Yixing finishing his explanations, Minseok moved in. Yixing didn’t see him at first, too busy fiddling with one of the pieces of equipment.

“Yixing!” Minseok smiled brightly. “I am terribly sorry it took me so long to stop by.”

“Min-“ Yixing caught himself before he used his employer’s full name. They weren’t children anymore after all. “Sir! It is no problem, don’t apologize.”

“How has the Exhibition been? Have you had much interest in the equipment?” Minseok started to inspect the booth, as much as he could from where he stood.

“Yes, it has been a wonderful experience, sir.” Yixing grinned, a dimple appearing.

“Very good. You remember Jongdae.” Minseok gestured towards his friend. “And this is his better half, Heechul. Junmyeon is here too, and Luhan you know, of course.” Heechul offered a bow, as did Jongdae.

“I am quite embarrassed that all of you are here.” Yixing did indeed appear bashful at the appearance of the five men.

“No need to feel embarrassed, you seem to be doing wonderfully. The crowd was hanging on your every word.” Luhan added a few words of support.

“I am happy to see you after all this time.” Jongdae gushed. “Do you remember me?”

“Of course, sir! You were always the worst hide and seek player.” Yixing laughed, or perhaps it was more of a giggle, at his admission. Jongdae launched into a protest of his amazing hide and seek skills while Junmyeon slowly ambled his way to the front of the crowd. Heechul looked bored with the entire exchange while Luhan watched the old friend’s converse with much amusement.

***

Victoria sighed, bored out of her mind. Kris had decided Changmin was taking too long so he went to see what he was up to. She was on the verge of doing the same, walking down the long hall in search of her companions when Kyuhyun appeared, stopping in front of her.

“What are you doing here, my lady?”

“Kyuhyun. You should go!” Victoria stared back down the long hall. “Changmin and Kris are here.”

“Oh, where?” Kyuhyun quirked an eyebrow, curious.

“They are fetching beverages. Please leave.”

“Beverages?” Kyuhyun bowed. “Thank you for the information, my lady.”

Victoria watched in horror as Kyuhyun started walking in the direction of where Changmin and Kris had gone.

***

“Yixing, please watch my booth for a moment.”

Minseok watched as the person manning the booth next to Yixing’s stepped out from behind his exhibit. “Who is that?” Minseok asked.

“He is very nice. His name is Si…” Yixing closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. “Siwon! That’s it!”

Minseok quickly forgot about the man as Jongdae continued to catch up with Yixing, telling tall tales surrounding their time playing on the D’Adderleigh estate. Minseok noticed that Junmyeon seemed hesitant to join in on the conversation. He wasn’t sure why.

***

Jongin spotted Minseok and Luhan first. He had miraculously talked Kyungsoo out of attending a lecture on the art of finding groundwater, distracting him by mentioning the latest in cravat tying techniques.

“Ah, it seems that they are catching up on old times.” Kyungsoo stopped for a moment, taking in the scene of the old friends playfully conversing. When they were all children together, Yixing would play with Minseok, Jongdae, and Junmyeon; rambling around the D’Adderleigh estate without a care in the world. Kyungsoo always refused. Kyungsoo knew it was unseemly for the child of a servant to step outside his class. He was never bitter or upset about it, because he knew he was right. Stepping out of one’s class complicated things.

“Why are there so many people?” Jongin pointed towards the crowd of people.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo looked at the crowd, a swarm of people moving together down the hall. “I dare say whoever it is they are of some importance.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo watched the crowd for a moment. As they started walking towards where Minseok and Luhan stood a cry sounded. It came from the crowd. Instinctively Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him close.

***

Minseok jumped as he heard the loud scream, plastering himself nearly flush against the booth as people surged forward. It was hard to make out what exactly was going on.

“Is there a doctor? We need a doctor!” A woman’s shrill voice sounded, echoing through the cavernous halls. “Mr. Page has collapsed!”

Minseok looked at Jongdae and vice versa, both rushing forward to see what had occurred. Luhan was not far behind them, the three of them pushing through the gathered crowd until they could near the man.

“What happened?” Jongdae shouted, hoping someone could fill him in.

Minseok froze when he finally caught sight of the man. He was sprawled out on the ground, a cup of water spilled next to him. The woman who had shouted, the woman who was currently holding the politician’s head in her hands was none other than Victoria.

The man appeared ghostly white, his lips turning a shade of blue. Jongdae knelt down, feeling for a pulse. He ignored Victoria’s sobs. “What happened?!” He asked again.

“I was, I was walking by and he collapsed.” Victoria moved away from the man, staggering to her feet. The crowd of people moved aside to give Jongdae and Minseok room.

“Minseok!” Luhan couldn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. “Look!”

Jongdae and Minseok turned their heads in unison, not able to believe their eyes. Luhan held up a single crimson feather, a terrified expression on his face.


	12. 11

No sooner had Luhan held up the crimson feather, his expression one of terror, that Jongdae noticed a piece of paper lying under Mr. Page. The paper was barely visible, the politician’s form covering most of it. He ignored it for the time being, continuing to search for signs of life.

“Is he alive?” Minseok crouched down next to the man, watching as Jongdae felt the man’s neck and wrists.

“I don’t think so.” Jongdae had looked for a pulse but found none.

“Who gave him the cup?” Minseok turned on his heels, staring at Victoria pointedly.

“It wasn’t me!” Victoria was crying, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked away from the body.

“Then who was it?” Minseok looked around the crowd - a sea of terrified faces staring back, not one person admitting to having done or seen anything. “Not one of you saw who gave him the cup?!”

A person pushed through the crowd, cutting Minseok’s accusatory words short. “I am a doctor.” The man knelt down next to the lifeless form, Jongdae moving aside to give the man access. The physician began feeling for a pulse, leaning in to listen for a breath as he loosened the politician’s cravat. After a good minute of examining the man the physician announced he was deceased.

“Stop anyone from leaving.” Jongdae pointed at the crowd. “You will all need to stay for questioning.”

“On what grounds?”

Minseok bristled – it was the Comte. He must have wandered up to the scene while Minseok was fixated on the doctor’s examination. Of course the Comte would argue about being questioned.

Jongdae pointed at the dead politician. “Is this enough reason? Or how about the fact that your sister was the one cradling his head as he died?”

The Comte didn’t continue to argue, pulling his sister close he refrained from a fruitless bit of protest.

Jongdae, returned to the body, easing the lifeless form ever so he pulled the piece of paper out from under him. Scanning the contents he paled.

“What is it?” Luhan bent down, trying to get a look at the paper. Jongdae quickly folded the paper and shoved it into his coat. Luhan had a feeling that whatever it was, it was not a good sign.

***

Jongdae called in reinforcements, sending Jongin and Kyungsoo to deliver an urgent message to the Home Office, requesting more agents. Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Heechul worked to keep the crowd contained, funneling them into one of the lecture auditoriums in the hopes that they could stop anyone from leaving. It wasn’t a perfect scenario but it was the best that they could conjure in the short amount of time they had.

Once reinforcement arrived the crowed was more easily kept under control, the questioning beginning in earnest. Jongdae wanted to interrogate Victoria first, Minseok and Luhan agreeing. It was too convenient that she was the one found next to the body.

“I am telling the truth!” Victoria wailed dramatically, her cries echoing in the empty auditorium Jongdae had sequestered for interrogations.  

“Then tell me everything that happened.” Jongdae studied the woman. She was a mess of emotions, her face flushed as she gestured wildly at any insinuation that she knew more than she claimed.

“I was walking by Mr….” Victoria sobbed, “I don’t even know his name!”

Minseok sighed. “Mr. Page. Now where were you going?”

“I was going to find my brother and Mr. Shim and and-“Victoria sniffled, “He fell over as I passed and I caught him. It was terrible!”

“You didn’t see who gave him the water?”

“No!”

“And you don’t recall seeing anyone place anything near him, perhaps?” Jongdae was particularly interested in Victoria’s answer to this question.

“No!” Victoria began sobbing loudly, hugging herself as she begged, “Can I see my brother? Where is my brother?”

“Being questioned.” Jongdae found himself immune to Victoria’s emotions, he had a feeling the woman knew more than she was saying.

In the third auditorium, cleared out after the news of the sudden death of Mathew Page spread through the exhibition like wildfire, Luhan and Junmyeon stared at the Comte Labeaux – attempting very much to hide their sneers.

“Is it a crime to fetch water for your sister?” The Comte feigned boredom, tapping his cane on the floor as he waited for the two men to ask him a question he found to be of significance.

“Why were you at the exhibition?”

“I am proud of my adopted country.” Kris sighed. “And my dear sister wanted to come.”

The questioning went on with the Comte denying any involvement, Luhan and Junmyeon prying, hoping to anger him into revealing some sort of involvement. The interrogation reached an impasse, Luhan and Junmyeon finally having no choice but to release the man.

Luhan punched the wall as Kris walked away, frustrated. Minseok had reported that they had no luck with Victoria either. Changmin had claimed his innocence as well. The other agents from the home office, called in to interrogate others in the crowd were finding themselves coming up equally short. It was as if everyone was blind, no one claiming to see who handed the drink to Mathew Page.

“I can’t understand how no one saw anything.” Junmyeon, hands on his hips, approached where Luhan leaned against the wall, his fist supporting his weight.

“They are lying. Now we need to find out why.” Luhan guessed whoever had dared to murder a politician in a crowded exhibition had the means to cover it up.

“Luhan, Junmyeon.” Jongdae walked into the auditorium, Minseok behind him. “We need to go back to my office.”

Luhan lifted his head, removing his fist from the wall he asked, “What was that paper you found?

“A copy of the letter that Kyuhyun ran off with.” Jongdae reached in his coat pocket, pulling out the folded piece of paper.

“The letter?” Luhan could scarcely believe it. So - the case wasn’t closed after all?

“I had some of my men bring Kyuhyun to my office. We need to question him. There is no way he can deny involvement now.”

“A feather and the letter…” Minseok bit his bottom lip. “So it is all connected.” The death of Angelique, the disappearance of Kyuhyun and Victoria…and now the death of Mathew Page. Someone had placed the items near the body – or perhaps even on the body, the items falling as Page collapsed – as a very obvious bit of evidence. Minseok couldn’t dismiss the thought that they were meant to find the items, meant to know that the game was still on.

“Let’s go.” Minseok was ready to face Kyuhyun.

***

Kyuhyun dabbed at his split lip, wiping away the blood with his cravat. He would be in contact with his lawyer as soon as humanly possible. If the Home Office agents thought they could hit a man of his standing and get away with it they would soon be proven wrong.

Kyuhyun let his cravat fall through his hands, landing on his lap, when he heard the lock to the room turn. They had locked him in after dragging him to the place – which was after they roughed him up. The door opened, Jongdae and his cronies strolling in.

“I will have you know it is illegal to abuse a person without provocation.” Kyuhyun pointed at his split lip, “Your men will pay for this.”

“Worried your pretty face is messed up?” Jongdae didn’t seem particularly worried by Kyuhyun’s threats. He leisurely walked to where a group of chairs sat, claiming one of them. D’Adderleigh and Easton followed suit, with Junmyeon taking the last seat.

“I would like to contact my lawyer.” Kyuhyun wasn’t about to submit to any form of interrogation.

“Sorry, I can’t accommodate that request.” Jongdae leaned forward, staring Kyuhyun in the eyes, “Not when I have more than enough evidence to question you.”

“Ha! Evidence? What evidence?” Kyuhyun crossed his legs, preparing himself for whatever accusations Jongdae hurled his way.

“I found a copy of the letter, resting rather conveniently under Mathew Page’s body. Now how do you suppose that happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“You certainly think you are immune to evidence, don’t you.” Minseok made a mental note to thank whoever had given Kyuhyun the split lip.

“Let me ask you this,” Kyuhyun smiled, a devilish grin that irked Minseok further, “How do you know what the letter says? If you know then who else knows?”

Minseok felt the anger course through him, knowing at that moment any hopes of keeping Kyuhyun in custody were dashed. Kyuhyun was correct, at least in theory. Jongdae couldn’t very well hold Kyuhyun when the fact was Jongdae had been carrying around a copy of the letter when the investigation began. Of course Jongdae had burnt the copy, destroying it at Minseok and Luhan’s home after showing them. But the fact remained, there had been a copy and a magistrate would likely throw out any attempts to claim Kyuhyun was the only one who knew of the letter- because he wasn’t.

A half an hour later Cho Kyuhyun walked out of the Home Office building, a smug look on his face.

***

Luhan and Minseok trudged home shortly after Kyuhyun was let free, the men agreeing to pick things up in the morning. Jongdae wanted a definite cause of death noted, hoping that the type of poison used could be identified – assuming poison was the cause of death. They agreed to meet up the next day, hopefully with more evidence (and in the case of Junmyeon with a full night of sleep under his belt).

When the couple returned to the townhouse they found Jongin and Kyungsoo were still awake, Yixing sitting with them in the kitchen.

“Did you find anything out, sir?” Kyungsoo asked as the couple took a seat near the kitchen hearth.

“Yes and no.” Minseok stared at the fire. “Near the body we fo-“

Minseok stilled when Luhan reached over and squeezed his knee, nodding towards where Yixing sat. Minseok had almost forgotten the man was there, he was so quiet. It was a rash decision, perhaps, as Minseok decided that his estate manager could be privy to such information. Luhan did not look pleased as Minseok resumed reporting the evidence. Minseok ignored his disappointed expression.

“There was a feather near the body as well as a copy of the letter.”

“Letter?” Jongin asked quickly, ignoring the terse look from his own significant other, knowing full well he would be scolded later for not addressing Minseok as _sir_.

“I am not sure that we should say more. _Minseok_.” Luhan gritted his teeth.

“A scandalous letter, something that could have vast political consequences.” Minseok once again ignored his husband, saying just enough, not revealing who had written the letter.

“And the feather, sir?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be intrigued, recalling his own time helping Minseok back when he was a fugitive.

“Crimson. We found one like it on the body of the twin’s mother.”

“Crimson feather?” Yixing finally spoke up, Minseok and Luhan turning to the man, noting his startled expression. “I..this may not be important, sir,  but I saw a woman with a crimson feathered headdress at the Exhibition a few days go.”

Minseok was definitely interested. “Do you know her? Could you describe her?”

“Was she with anyone?” Luhan chimed in, suddenly very happy that Minseok had dared mention the evidence in the presence of the servants.

Yixing appeared thoughtful. “A blonde woman. Tall, thin. She was meeting a man that I saw with Junmyeon earlier that day.”

“With Junmyeon…” Minseok tried to pinpoint who it could be.

“Changmin.” Luhan shook his head, “That lying devil.”

“I am sorry, I hope that helped.” Yixing looked worried that he had said something wrong.

“Yes, it helped very much.” Minseok had a sudden thought. “Yixing, what day do you return to the estate?”

“The day after tomorrow.” Yixing replied.

“If I needed you to stay on a bit longer, stay in the city and possibly work to identify someone, could you? Do you feel that the estate is in good enough shape for a few more days?”

“Stay in the city…” Yixing missed the estate but the desperate look that Minseok was casting at him made him reconsider. “Yes, if I can help.”

“Thank you Yixing, I mean it.” Minseok would have to make sure to review Yixing’s salary soon, he had a feeling the estate manager was about due for a raise.

“Is that young master Lu- Master Luhan that I hear?” The sound of footsteps descending the kitchen stairs signaled the arrival of the resident nanny, ready to greet her old favorite charge, Luhan.

“Lisbeth.” Luhan smiled immediately upon hearing the familiar voice, Minseok finding the action a bit adorable. Okay, completely adorable.

“How are the twins?” Minseok asked. When he had arrived home he was certain they would be sleeping so he didn’t’ bother entering the nursery lest he wake them up.

“Very good, little angels they are, sir.” Lisbeth replied.

“Little angels indeed.” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, Minseok not missing the words and casting a quick glare at his valet.

“Twins?” Yixing looked completely lost.

“Yes, as in small children. Two of them, born on the same day.” Kyungsoo was being his sarcastic self. Yixing didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in the idea of children and the fact he hadn’t realized they lived in the house.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, whose children are they?” Yixing stared at Minseok, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Minseok cleared his throat. He should have been used to the awkward conversation by now, having had explained the situation to a handful of people already. But Yixing, he was a bit different. An old friend and one of Minseok’s most trusted employees. “Mine.”

Yixing turned his gaze to Luhan, narrowing his eyes he asked, “And you are…”

“Happy they are living with us.” Luhan answered, not missing a beat.

“They are three years old.” Minseok wanted to make some things clear, “Unfortunately their mother is not, um, in the picture anymore. I was planning on bringing them out to the estate once things settled down. Perhaps this summer sometime. If you could keep it a secret for now I would much appreciate it.”

“Of course, sir!” Yixing grinned, his dimples flashing. “A new generation of D’Adderleighs, how exciting! Everyone back at the estate will be so happy.”

 “I hope so.” Minseok could imagine how the servants back home, many having been born to those who served Minseok’s father and grandfather before, would react to the children. It warmed his heart.

After a few more minutes of banter Minseok and Luhan excused themselves, ready for bed. Lisbeth crept back to the nursery, while Yixing decided to stay and chat with the two valets.

Once Minseok and Luhan were lying in bed, hands intertwined, Luhan broached a subject that he hadn’t been keen on addressing immediately - that is until the talk of introducing the twins to the D’Adderleigh household was brought up. After Minseok requested they leave discussion of the Mathew Page case for the next day, Luhan found no reason not to discuss a more personal matter.

“When are we going to tell my parents?” Luhan squeezed Minseok’s hand, not sure how best to say ‘So when are we going to see if my mom and dad disown me and decide to hate you again?’ – Luhan hoped that wouldn’t be the case but the sudden addition of children, whose maternal origins belonged to the serving class, had a very good chance of sending the Duchess into a fit.

Minseok stared at the ceiling, thinking. Luhan’s parents were exceedingly kind when they wanted to be. They could also be exceedingly judgmental. Before they were married, when Minseok’s name was bandied around town as a criminal, Luhan’s parents had all but attempted to write his existence off, forcing Luhan to break their engagement.

Minseok moved his hand out of Luhan’s, turning on his side to face his husband he reached out and traced a finger along Luhan’s jaw. “I am not going to say I am not afraid how they will react.”

Luhan grasp Minseok’s hand, rubbing it. He exhaled loudly. “You know that no matter how they react it won’t change anything for us.”

“Only if you ever see a penny of your inheritance again.” Minseok wished he hadn’t spoken such words, Luhan looking hurt.

Luhan tightened his hold on Minseok’s hand, turning to look at his husband he spoke. “I don’t care if I lose my money. Not if it comes down to you or a fortune. You know I would chose you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Minseok felt guilty, the two of them had only recently reconciled after their first big argument. “Should we perhaps bridge the topic slowly? Or do you think we should lay it on them all at once?”

“Knowing my parents I think it may be better to put them through the shock of it all at once, not drop hints here and there. Let them react as they will.”

Minseok nodded.

“Minseok, I want to formally adopt them.” Luhan adjusted his position so he was lying on his side, facing his husband. He laid his arm over Minseok’s waist.

Minseok smiled. He had hoped Luhan would, though with the craziness of the last week he hadn’t found time to discuss the matter with him. “I love you.”

“Hm? Really?” Luhan pulled Minseok to him, closing the small gap between their bodies. “I had no idea.”

“You are lucky you are so handsome.” Minseok closed his eyes, leaning in he placed a soft kiss on Luhan’s lips.

“I _am_ lucky, aren’t I?” Luhan murmured, gently moving forward. He had no intention of sitting still, not after only one kiss.


	13. 12

Jongdae held up the small glass bottle, a skull and cross bones and the word “Poison” printed on the label. “Mathew Page was poisoned by a very high dose of laudanum. The cup was likely entirely filled with it based on his quick demise.”

Minseok had heard of laudanum before, it was an extremely popular treatment for almost every ailment under the sun. Aches, pains, babies teething, woman’s monthly problems, cuts – there was very little that wasn’t treated by the stuff. Minseok tried to avoid it after reading of its addictive properties, not to mention how he felt about drinking from a bottle that was clearly marked poison. Yet doctors near and far gave the stuff out like it was a magical cure-all.

“And we still don’t know who gave him the cup?” Sehun was leaning lazily against the bookshelf in Jongdae’s office, the other men occupying the chairs scattered around the room. Sehun had been appraised of the situation that morning, prior to the time Junmyeon, Minseok, and Luhan arrived.

“No one will admit to seeing anyone give Page the cup. It is beyond frustrating, old boy.” Jongdae was at wits end with the case. He was certain that the death of Mathew Page was murder, it could not be anything short of murder with the letter and feather found near the body. And it wasn’t only murder – it was a taunt for the Home Office, catch me if you can.

“I can’t help but think Kyuhyun and Changmin are both involved in this. Victoria too.” Luhan recalled Yixing’s words, about seeing a woman with a scarlet feathered headdress meeting Changmin at the exhibition. He shared the information with the others, watching as Jongdae pounded his fist on his desk in further frustration.

“I want constant tails on all three of them.” Jongdae ordered, catching himself after barking out the order. He realized he couldn’t expect the men gathered in the room to follow the suspect’s every minute of the day, not when they were already beholden to other obligations; in the case of Luhan and Minseok they had children to think about, in the case of Sehun and Junmyeon they were at the mercy of their parents and a plethora of social obligations they could not ignore. “I will assign men to follow them, but in the meantime I need you four to do some of the work the regular agents cannot. Junmyeon, do you think Changmin will object to your renewed friendship?”

“Jongdae, he knows I am working with you. There is no way he is going to want to see me in any way shape or form, especially if he is guilty.” Junmyeon couldn’t imagine Changmin wanting to socialize with him, not after it was made clear during the interrogations at the exhibition which side Junmyeon was on.

“It is evident we can’t take a direct approach to investigating these three.” Minseok considered what they could do to gain more information on the suspects without directly confronting them. “Should we try the club angle? Perhaps we could garner some information on their associates.”

“Changmin belongs to DeWards.” Junmyeon had met him there. Thinking he quickly rattled off, “I believe he also frequents Allards, however I don’t have membership there.” Allards was the top of the top in terms of gentleman’s clubs. It was also possessing of a rather stuffy environ, controlled by the old guard and their money, and of very little interest to those of the younger set.

“How does Changmin belong to Allards?” Minseok was confused. He couldn’t imagine how someone of Changmin’s relative newness in terms of wealth and social status would be allowed entrance.

“I think he said he was sponsored by….” Junmyeon tried to recall the name, but his memory was rather faulty. “I can’t remember.”

“My father belongs to Allards.” Luhan didn’t want to think about calling on his father’s connections, but it appeared that he may need to.

“Would he sponsor you?” Jongdae asked, unsure of how comfortable Luhan was in asking his father for a random sponsorship to the club.

“Yes, I believe so.” Luhan took a deep breath. His father would likely sponsor him, perhaps even Minseok, but he would need a good reason. Luhan would have to think of how best to pretend that he suddenly was enthralled with the upper echelons of society, half of whom probably already found him rather scandalous due to his behavior prior to his marriage to Minseok.

“Very good. Please work on gaining admission post haste. Now for Victoria and Kyuhyun…”

“What about Heechul? He knows Victoria, I am sure he would be willing to help if you asked him.” Sehun recounted watching as Heechul diffused the situation at the charity ball via his friendship with Victoria, it seemed to be a natural progression to have the man help observe the woman.

Jongdae colored at the suggestion. “Well, yes, that is a possibility.” He knew what Heechul would want in return for the favor which caused his mind to go momentarily blank lest it delve into the gutter instead.

“I believe that leaves Sehun and I to dig up dirt on Kyuhyun.” Junmyeon glanced at the younger man. “Will you be available to help?”

“Yes. My mother is doing much better.” Sehun had been homebound for the last couple of days, his mother coming down with an illness that had the family worried if she would survive. Thankfully her fever broke and she was much improved.

“Good to hear, old boy. Now where do we start?” Junmyeon’s question was directed at, knowing that Jongdae had been so focused on the man for the past few weeks.

“I suggest you start with those involved with his families business. I can provide a list that was complied, though I dare say we barely even scratched the surface in the last month of digging.” Jongdae had spent countless hours scouring through Kyuhyun’s connections in hopes of finding where the man had run off to.

“I think it is also pertinent for us to understand why Page was the target. He has come under fire in parliament lately. Junmyeon, can you investigate Page’s dealings? I trust Sehun to handle Kyuhyun’s connections with the help of Tao.” Jongdae didn’t miss how Sehun beamed at his words, proud that Jongdae trusted him.

Junmyeon nodded.

“Very good, old boys, let’s get this thing solved before we have to look at another body.” Jongdae prayed that their combined deduction skills would produce results, and quickly. He wasn’t keen on staring at another corpse, holding a red feather in his hands while waiting for the country to fall apart as the venomous letter spread like poison among the masses. If such a thing were to occur he would not be able to forgive himself.

After ironing out a few more details of their investigation Jongdae called the meeting adjourned, only keeping Luhan and Minseok behind for a moment.

“I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind going to see Page’s widow, to see if she has any idea who may have wanted to kill her husband. I would do so myself but I have a meeting with Soo Man to discuss the case and I don’t want the meeting to wait.” Jongdae appeared apologetic.

“It shall not be a problem.” Minseok assured his best friend, noticing how frazzled Jongdae appeared.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jongdae smiled brightly at Minseok, feeling an overflow of affection for his good friend.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Luhan interjected, slipping a hand over Minseok’s shoulder, “Remember you are talking to a married man.”

It had been at least two months since Jongdae had given up on his once strong desire to punch Luhan in the face. Suddenly he felt an old wish coming back to him as Luhan chuckled, amused at his outburst of jealousy.

***

Mathew Page lived in a fairly modest house, at least compared to the residences of the titled set. Minseok found the place rather quaint, a two story structure in an older part of the city that boasted a pretty window box of flowers and a half oval door.

Luhan took the initiative and knocked on the front door, a servant was quick to greet them. He bowed, taking the offered calling cards.

“We are here to pay our respects to Mrs. Page regarding her husband’s unfortunate passing.” Minseok explained.

The servant nodded, shutting the door he returned a couple of minutes later to let the two men into the house. Minseok and Luhan followed the man to a small drawing room, bowing deeply as they greeted the widow. Mrs. Page was dressed in black and it was evident she had been crying, she clutched a white lace handkerchief in her left hand as she offered a curtsy in turn, motioning for the men to sit.

“We are very sorry to disturb you during your time of mourning.” Luhan felt for the woman. The thought of losing a spouse was hard for Luhan to even begin to imagine. If Minseok was ever taken away from him he would be inconsolable.

“We are very sorry for your loss, ma’am.” Minseok added, holding back from reaching out to pat the woman’s hand in a comforting manner.

“Thank you, my lord.” Mrs. Page sniffled, dabbing at her eyes.

“Ma’am we are here from the Home Office as well. If you feel able we would like to ask you a couple of questions about your husband.” Luhan and Minseok had discussed how best to converse with the woman during the carriage ride over to the house. They hadn’t been able to figure out a way that would be anything but extremely direct.

Mrs. Page nodded, agreeing to the questions.

“Did your husband have any enemies?” Minseok started the questioning, observing Mrs. Page’s body language with interest.

“Enemies? Was he murdered?!” Mrs. Page’s posture stiffened.

“Yes, we believe so.” Luhan answered calmly, watching as the tears began flowing anew down the widow’s cheeks. “We are so very sorry for your loss.”

“He was having problems in parliament with two men in particular. Reformers.” Mrs. Page blew wiped her tears. “Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae.”

Minseok wrote the names down on the slip of paper he had brought along for note taking purposes. “Did they ever have altercations that turned violent?”

“Heavens no! My Mathew would never hurt a fly, my lord!” Mrs. Page held her hand to her neck, shocked at the suggestion.

“Did your husband ever use laudanum?” Luhan had to make sure that the poison wasn’t something that was already being used by Page.

“Laudanum…no, I don’t think so, my lord.”

“Can you think of any other people that might have wanted to harm your husband?”

“No, Mathew was so gentle and kind.” The widow’s tears increased, a sob wracking her body. Minseok and Luhan nodded at each other, realizing it was about time to take their leave. Any further questions would likely leave the woman in great distress; they had garnered enough information to begin investigating.

After another round of condolences Minseok and Luhan exited the drawing room, ready to take their leave. Luhan was nearly at the front door when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was someone on the second floor, passing by the top of the staircase. Glancing up he noticed a man who looked vaguely familiar.

“Does Mrs. Page have a son?” Luhan questioned the servant who was holding the door open for the couple.

“No, my lord.” The servant answered.

Luhan didn’t realize until they were halfway home where he had seen the man at the top of the stairs before – or at least where he had seen someone who appeared very similar.

“Minseok, what was the name of the man who had a booth next to Yixing’s?” Luhan blurted out, scaring Minseok who was half asleep, resting his head on Luhan’s shoulder.

“Hm. Oh…Siwon, I think.”

“I think I saw him in the Page house.” Luhan was almost certain of it. How curious.

***

Heechul stared at the long green stalk, unable to hide his skepticism. “Are you certain this will work?”

Mademoiselle Beauchamp giggled. “I would have thought you would be the last person to ask me for such a thing, much less if it would work.”

Heechul scowled. “My lady, if you tell a soul about this I will not hold back from telling the papers about that time I found you in a tub full of chocolate with-“

“I won’t tell a soul.” Mademoiselle Beauchamp pursed her lips.

“How do you eat this?” Heechul sniffed the plant. It definitely smelled...plant like.

“You can have your cook put it in a stew or you can eat it raw.”

“What is it called again?” Heechul couldn’t remember and honestly didn’t care, he was only asking because he was concerned the woman who cooked for him would be too baffled by the green thing to figure out how to use it if it was not properly identified.

“Celeri.” Mademoiselle Beauchamp moved her hand in a flourish. “It is French.”

“French, how…wonderful.” Heechul put the green stalk back on the cloth that was lying on the side table, a bundle of the stuff brought over by the Mademoiselle. Heechul was in the process of carefully wrapping the cloth up in preparation to give to his cook when the drawing room door opened, Jongdae stalking in.

“Oh! I apologize.” Jongdae bowed to the Mademoiselle, seemingly shocked she was present. “I thought Heechul was alone.”

The mademoiselle stood, smiling brightly. “I was just leaving, sir.” She winked at Heechul. “Remember what I said, you can’t go wrong with it.”

“Get out of her you infernal woman.” Heechul shooed her out of the room, no longer caring what magical plants the Mademoiselle had – not with Jongdae currently standing before him. He shut the door behind the Mademoiselle. “Did you miss me?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, taking a seat he launched into the reason for his visit. “I need your help.”

“My help? How interesting.” Heechul sat next to Jongdae, leaning close so there was barely a few inches separating them. Jongdae summarily scooted over.

“I need you to strengthen your acquaintance with Victoria.”

“You want me to get close to Victoria?” Heechul pondered the request for a moment. “How close?”

“Heechul!” Jongdae slapped at Heechul’s arm, knowing full well where Heechul’s mind had gone.

“Fine, not THAT close, I see. I am guessing you want me to amaze her with my style and wit and then pry her for information.”

“Yes.”

“And what do I get in return?” Heechul moved closer to Jongdae, reaching his arm out he rested it on Jongdae’s shoulders.

“I know what you are about to suggest.” Jongdae sighed, waiting for it.

“No, I dare say you do not know.” Heechul smiled innocently. He stood, moving over to the sideboard he retrieved the wrapped vegetables, thrusting them at Jongdae. “I only ask that you eat this, preferably before you see me next.”

Jongdae eyed the cloth suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Celeri. It is French. Great for your health. I want you to be healthy, old boy. Full of energy and all of that for our next date.” Heechul waited for Jongdae to take the package before sitting down next to his boyfriend. “I eat it every day, in fact.”

“Do you?”

“Hm.” Heechul leaned in, breathing against Jongdae’s cheek. “I also want a kiss.”

Jongdae didn’t protest the demand, turning his head he moved closer, Heechul doing the rest, wrapping his hand around the back of Jongdae’s neck and urging him closer. Their mouths slotted together, Heechul feeling his intense need increase with the contact. Jongdae was delicious to taste, delicious to kiss, delicious even if he was withholding the one thing Heechul desired more than anything.

Jongdae broke the messy kiss after it became evident Heechul had no intentions of stopping. Regaining his breath he panted, “So will you help?”

“Yes.” Heechul felt a bit dizzy from the kiss, the scent of Jongdae, the feel of him so close.

“Thank you.” Jongdae smiled, further disarming Heechul.

Heechul smiled back, feeling like the biggest fool that had ever walked the planet.

***

The carriage neared Minseok and Luhan’s townhouse, Minseok fully awake now. “We have an engagement at your parent’s house tomorrow, correct?” Minseok wanted to confirm it, knowing they had to convince the Duke to gain them admittance to Allards.

“Yes, dinner.” Luhan was still reasoning how best to bridge the topic with his father. Wanting to gain admittance to Allards would signal to his father that he was taking socializing very seriously, which wasn’t actually the case. “I am afraid that my father is going to make quite the spectacle over my request.”

“I had thought that may be the case.” Minseok knew the Duke well enough to understand that such a request would spark something in the man, indicating to him his son was looking for something that honestly his son was not looking for – at least to the best of Minseok’s knowledge.

The carriage stopped, Luhan and Minseok alighting quickly. Minseok had a mind to go see the twins. He had missed them during the day, leaving before they were awake. When he entered the house he was surprised to see Lisbeth walking down the stairs, the twins nowhere in sight.

“Hello, sirs.” Lisbeth bowed awkwardly given her position on the steps, smiling brightly at her employers.

“Hello. How are the children?” Minseok asked.

“Very fine, sir. They are napping, I was on my way to fetch a snack for when they awake.”

Loud crying sounded from the nursery, signaling that the twins were no longer napping.

“Oh, dear, I should go see them. Excuse me, sirs.” Lisbeth turned to hurry back to her young charges when Minseok stopped her.

“No need. Luhan and I will go see them.” Minseok bounded up the stairs, not waiting for any potential arguments from the nanny. When he opened the door to the nursery he found Lillian and Theodore sitting on the mattress on the floor, a bedding arrangement that Lisbeth suggested due to the safety it provided for the children. The children’s hair was adorably mussed up from their nap, a stark contrast to their distressed cries.

“Lilly, Theo.” Minseok rushed forward.

“Mama!” Theo whined, followed by the same cry from Lilly. Minseok tried his best to take the children into his arms, hugging them, as they struggled and cried out for their mother.

“Minseok.” Luhan was there, kneeling next to Minseok, patting Theo on the head lovingly. “We need to tell them.”

Minseok dreaded the task, dreaded knowing that he had to tell the small children that their mother was no longer a part of this world. He didn’t know how or when…and the cries for their mother continued.

“Minseok.” Luhan gently urged. He took Lilly from Minseok’s arms, the little girl cuddling up to Luhan’s chest and burying her face in his shirt as she continued to cry. Minseok cuddled Theo into his arms, rubbing his back.

“Where is mama?” Theo demanded in between sniffles.

Minseok felt as though the moment had arrived – he had no choice, really. Not with the children crying and asking for their mother. He couldn’t hold back, keep the knowledge away from them, not explaining where their mother went and leaving them in a continued state of confusion.

“Your father-“ Minseok still felt odd using the word, but he swallowed the awkwardness and continued speaking “Needs to speak to you. Will you listen well as daddy speaks?”

“About what?” Theo asked, his words muffled by Minseok’s shirt.

“About your Mama.” Minseok set Theo down, the boy perking up at the mention of his mother. Luhan did the same with Lilly, the two children rubbing their noses and wiping their tears as they stared at Minseok, curious what he had to say about their mother.

Luhan looked on, his eyes on his husband, knowing that what he was about to do must be one of the most difficult things he had ever done. He wished he could take the pain away, erase the heartache that plagued Minseok and the children. He wished it was him, it could all be on him.

“Mama.” Lilly said quietly, still sniffling.

Minseok swallowed, unsure of how to say it. Unsure of how to say something that would change his children’s lives forever. “Your mother, she is…” He felt the tears sting his eyes, “She is not here anymore. She has passed on.”

“Not here?” Theo looked curious, not sad.

“She has gone to heaven, to watch over the both of you.”

“Heaven?” Lilly seemed curious as well.

“Hm. Yes, a place where she um…” Minseok was at a loss for words, desperately trying to hold back his tears he floundered.

“Mama is somewhere you can’t go, not for a long time.” Luhan reached forward, patting the children on the head. “It is okay if you are sad. Just know she loves you.”

“Mama is gone.” Lilly repeated.

“Yes, she is gone.” Minseok answered quietly.

“Are you going to leave too?” Theo asked, the tears starting to fall as the young child processed what he was being told to them.

Minseok let his own tears fall, gathering Theo in his arms he patted his back. “I am not going anywhere.”

Lilly began to cry quietly as well, reaching out she clung to Luhan, asking him the same question.

“I won’t leave either.” Luhan kissed the top of Lilly’s head, hugging her tightly. The four of them remained like that for many minutes, the tears silently falling as they rode out their grief together.


	14. 13

Luhan awoke with pain in his ribs, a shooting pain that intensified as he shifted his position. It took him a few moments to realize the source of his discomfort. The children. Any annoyance he may have felt melted away.

He sighed contentedly as he gazed down at the small child next to him, her foot pressed into his side. The twins had cried at the thought of Minseok or Luhan being out of sight, even for a moment, given the fact they had only recently learned of their mother’s passing. As their bedtime approached Minseok and Luhan had carried them into their bedroom, letting them sleep in the middle of the bed, hoping they would gain some measure of comfort from their nearness.

Luhan smiled at the sight of Theo, curled up to his sister, Minseok next to him, snoring loudly. It was a warming domestic scene, if not a bit of a messy, snore filled moment. He couldn’t be happier.

And then he felt the wet spot, the blankets were definitely moist. Glancing down he realized both children had wet the bed. A warming scene indeed.

***

Junmyeon had his valet dress him carefully, he wasn’t about to be shown up by the dandies that may or may not call the House of Commons home. He had a title to uphold, after all, not to mention the fact that he guessed most of the members of the Commons had more political knowledge on their pinky finger than he had in the whole of his brain. To put it lightly, Junmyeon was having a very classist struggle with himself.

Minseok had sent word that Page’s widow had reported his feud with two members of parliament – Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae. Junmyeon was tasked with finding out more about the pair, which involved a very deliberate trip to a well-known tea house that sat a block from the Palace of Westminster, the meeting place of the parliament. The tea house was famous as a meeting place for members of the both Houses, soaking up political banter while parliament was in session and remaining a favorite of the more politically minded set in between parliamentary sessions.

Junmyeon had attempted to interest one his friends in meeting him at the place, but they had claimed the early meeting hour would weaken their already delicate constitution. Some days Junmyeon wished members of his social class regularly got out of bed before two in the afternoon.

The tea house was buzzing with conversation as Junmyeon entered. He spotted an empty table in the corner, trying to appear bold he stalked towards his chosen place and sat down. Unfortunately his movements were too strong, the chair slipping as he tried to sit. The chair crashed to the ground, Junmyeon with it. The room grew quiet as dozens of eyes peered at him.

Junmyeon flashed a smile, standing, he righted the chair, wishing he could turn back time. He sat down, trying with all his might to appear inconspicuous as he waited for the serving woman to appear. As he waited he chanced a glance here and there at those gathered, curious if Lee Hyukjae or Lee Dognhae were in attendance.  He had a cursory idea of their appearance, a man with a wide face, the other with a thin face and high cheekbones. Junmyeon scanned the room, his eyes landing on two men that were seated together; a table’s length away from where he was sitting. He strained to listen.

Their conversation seemed to be rather harmless, one of the men joking with the other, both playfully scolding. If Junmyeon didn’t know better he would almost think they were flirting.

“Jun- Viscount Collingwood!”

Junmyeon couldn’t believe his eyes as he spotted Yixing, D’Adderleigh’s estate manager, weaving his way around tables as he waved. “Yixing?”

“I didn’t think I would see a friendly face here.” Yixing stopped in front of Junmyeon’s table.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon didn’t mean to sound rude, however he was truly perplexed to see the estate manager at a tea-house famed for attracting politicians.

“I thought I should have a real taste of the city before I went home.”

 “Ah, yes, of course. Please, sit.” Junmyeon motioned for Yixing to take a seat, partially relieved to see a friendly face, partially nervous about sitting with Yixing while attempting to spy at the two men who sat only a few feet away.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Yixing appeared shy as he glanced at the empty seat.

“No, you are not a bother at all!” Junmyeon once again motioned for Yixing to take a seat, the estate manager finally relenting. “Are you going home soon?”

“I think I may extend my stay by a few days.” Yixing answered, looking about the tea room. “I have never been to a tea house before.”

“Really?” Junmyeon wanted to take back his words once he considered that they may sound slightly condescending.

“Ah, yes, my lord. We only have public houses in the village.”

“Please don’t call me my lord.” Junmyeon felt odd after speaking the words, he couldn’t recall another time that he had requested someone did not defer to him by his title or use the respectable address given his station in life.

Yixing seemed put out by the requested halt of formalities. The awkward situation was diffused as the serving woman approached, taking both men’s order. Junmyeon helped Yixing with his tea selection, after ascertaining how sweet the man like his tea.

“Thank you for your help.”

“Please, don’t mention it.” Junmyeon looked over at the table where the two men sat, solidifying his belief that the pair were the two men he was looking for. Yixing glanced over his shoulder to see what Junmyeon was looking at, sending Junmyeon into a panic.

“Do you recall when we were young and the Viscount’s prize stallion got out of the stables?” Junmyeon blurted out the first memory that came to mind, hoping to stop Yixing from drawing attention to them.

The tactic worked, Yixing turning his attention back to Junmyeon, displaying a rather puzzled look. “Stallion?”

“Yes! I believe we must have been no more than eight years old.” Junmyeon recalled how excited Minseok, Jongdae and he had been, running around the estate looking for the creature.

“I don’t recall that, sorry.” Yixing answered as Junmyeon picked up a bit of the conversation occurring at the table behind them. He could hear the words ‘election’ and ‘candidate’. Straining to hear more he once again piqued Yixing’s interest.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Yixing stopped short of peering over his shoulder once again.

“No!” Junmyeon exclaimed. Normally he would have been delighted to see an old friend while visiting an unfamiliar place…well, perhaps that was an overstatement. For some reason Yixing didn’t seem like an old friend to him despite their history together. He seemed like…someone else, someone that had an odd effect on him. Yet the fact that Yixing had arrived while he was supposed to be surveilling the two men meant that he couldn’t be properly happy (or flustered), not truly, to see the man.

The serving woman returned with their tea, setting the cups down she smiled at the pair, her eyes fixated on Yixing as she directed her words towards Junmyeon. “You have a very handsome servant, my lord.”

Junmyeon gulped. “No, he isn’t my servant.” He waved his hands out in front of him to emphasize the point.

“Oh. So a gentleman himself?” The woman winked at Yixing, who promptly blushed at the attention. A shout from behind the counter had the serving woman quickly retreating before she could further her flirtations.

“She was certainly friendly.” Junmyeon smirked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Yes, she was.” Yixing agreed, mocking Junmyeon’s actions. “It makes me a bit uncomfortable, if I can speak freely.”

“Is that so?” Junmyeon forgot about the politicians he was supposed to be watching, suddenly fascinated by the way a single dimple appeared as a hint of a bashful smile played on Yixing’s lips.

“I don’t quite know what to do when someone says something like that.”

“I am sure you hear compliments all the time.” Junmyeon immediately colored at his own comment, realizing he had entered dangerous territory. Was he…dare he admit it...flirting?!

Yixing shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

Junmyeon tried how best to recover from his flirtatious misstep. He decided downing his cup of tea was in order, not able to think of the words to recover his state of mind. He raised the cup to his mouth but somehow missed, spilling the tea down his shirt, staining his cravat.

“Are you alright?!” Yixing jumped up, looking on in horror as Junmyeon held the cup aloft and stared down at the mess on his otherwise pristinely white shirt.

Junmyeon slowly deposited the cup on the table as Yixing approached the serving woman for a rag. He returned quickly, dabbing it on Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon stared, dumbfounded, as the estate manager hovered only inches in front of him. Junmyeon could smell his scent, make out the contours of his face, a stray mole here and there. The closer contact only made the situation more awkward, Junmyeon grabbing the rag away and hastily proclaiming, “I can do it!”

Yixing handed the rag off and took his seat, watching as Junmyeon dabbed at his shirt in an attempt to mitigate the spread of the tea stain. “I am sorry if I offended you, my lord.” Yixing’s words were stiff, the formality returning.

“I…” Junmyeon knew he had made a mess of things. He didn’t know how to extract himself from the worsening situation so he didn’t – not really. He acted the part of a coward, casting one more glance at the men he was supposed to be watching before announcing, “I must be going. I have an appointment. It was very nice seeing you. I hope you find the rest your time in the city very agreeable.”

Junmyeon bowed hastily and retreated from the tea house, not daring to witness the look on Yixing’s face as he left.

***

Jongin pinned the sheets to the line, humming a tune that he recalled his brothers singing as they rowed the river, a jaunty and curse word ridden tale of a barmaid left to her own devices after an affair with a rogue.

“Jongin!” Luhan seemed in high spirits as he called for his valet. Jongin turned to see the Earl approaching. “Is Yixing home?”

“No, sir. He left this morning. I believe he said something about sightseeing.” Jongin reported what Kyungsoo had told him, word for word.

“Is that so? Well, I shall have to catch him later.” Luhan had been waiting to talk to the estate manager regarding Siwon since the day prior, however the conversation didn’t occur due to the emotional state of the twins. The children were much improved after waking up, no longer visibly shaken by the news of their mother they happily played with Lisbeth. Luhan doubted they were fully over the loss, they likely would never be, but children’s minds worked in unexpected ways. They seemed less distraught, more accepting in only a days’ time. “Where is Kyungsoo?”

Jongin blushed at the memory. He had last seen Kyungsoo bent over a wash tub, cursing the name of every child ever born in the history of the world. Jongin didn’t bother pointing out that included Kyungsoo as well, keeping his lips sealed he bent down to help his fellow valet. That is when he noticed that Kyungsoo’s shirt had slipped ever so, giving Jongin a partial view of his chest. “I believe he is still finishing washing the bed linens, sir.”

“Ah, yes, very good. Thank you Jongin.” Luhan retreated back into the house, Jongin thankful his employer didn’t dare ask why his face was so red.

***

The Comte Labeaux sneered at the sight before him. His sister was seated in the morning room, playfully trading women’s periodical with Kim Heechul.

“I thought you had an appointment to ride in the park this morning?” The Comte didn’t enter the room, asking his sternly worded question from the comfort of the entry way.

“I didn’t feel up to it.” Victoria didn’t bother to look at her brother, shoving another periodical towards Heechul she giggled, pointing excitedly at something on the page.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” The Comte watched Heechul, finding his behavior most distasteful.

“I am here to see your sister. Would you like to gossip over dresses? You are welcome to join us,” Heechul held up the page of the periodical, moving his finger in circles over the drawing of a dress, he smiled sweetly.  “I am not sure if you will fit into the design but I dare say your coloring would look lovely in a pale green version of the garment.”

Kris stalked off, not bothering to provide Heechul the pleasure of a response.

“He can be such a stick in the mud.” Victoria sighed, passing another periodical to Heechul.

“I gathered as much.” Heechul had no doubt that the Comte was one of the least likable people he had ever met.

“I want to thank you for paying me a call, I rarely see anyone, not since returning to the city.”

“Is that so?” Heechul guessed as much, knowing full well that there was gossip aplenty about her time away and a supposed (which Heechul knew was very real) jaunt through the countryside with Kyuhyun.

“Yes. I suppose I am damaged goods now.” Victoria laughed, a rather carefree lilt to her mirth. “I know we weren’t very close before, but I hope we can be, seeing as you are one of the few people who dare visit me.”

“Damaged goods, young lady – whatever will you do?” Heechul wondered how much Victoria would tell him in a short period of time. Heechul had a lot of social experience, he knew how to read people, and Victoria seemed vulnerable to him – like an open book ready to spill forth all her secrets at the slightest prompt, at the slightest indication that someone cared and was willing to listen.

“I dare say not get married anytime soon.” Victoria sighed, flipping the pages of the periodical in a hurried fashion.

“Ah, yes, the marriage mart. Is there someone you want to marry? I shall need to know who I should challenge to a duel.” Heechul winked, waiting to see if his confidence was trusted.

Victoria closed the periodical, the paper rustling as she set the slim volume down on the table before her. “May I tell you a secret?’

“Of course. My lips are sealed, my lady.” Heechul made a locking motion with his hand held over his lips.

Victoria proceeded in a whisper. “I wanted very much to marry Cho Kyuhyun but he won’t have me.”

“He won’t? That rogue. ” Heechul tsk-ed.

“Hm. He says he isn’t ready for marriage. It isn’t the worst thing, however.” Victoria glanced towards the doorway, checking to see if anyone was listening she continued once she confirmed there were no eavesdroppers in sight. “My brother won’t agree to my marriage with anyone less than a viscount. Silly, isn’t it?!”

“How socially upward of him.” Heechul remarked. While Kris and Victoria belonged to a titled family, theirs was a titled family in exile – technically their titles were no more – destroyed when the people rose up and declared a new republic in France.

“It is all rather silly, isn’t it?” Victoria laughed, picking up the periodical she returned to discussing the latest fashions. Heechul moved closer, commenting on the dress styles he liked and those he detested, feeling as though he had achieved a very significant breakthrough with the Frenchwoman. He hoped her comfort level with him would only increase the more they saw each other; after all Heechul had a certain Home Office agent he needed to impress.

***

Sehun shrugged the jacket onto his shoulders, patting the front of the black coat he admired his reflection in the mirror.

“Are you certain it is the best time for you to be going out?” Tao stood behind him, brushing off the back of the coat.

“I have to help Jongdae.” Sehun’s answer was rather curt. Sehun didn’t miss Tao’s reflection in the mirror, his disappointed expression unmistakable.

“What of your mother?” Tao walked towards the dressing table, placing the brush on the table he turned around, leaning back on the heavy wooden table.

“She is recovering.” Sehun didn’t want to argue with Tao, not now. Not when he had to track down as much information about Cho Kyuhyun as he could as quickly as he could.

“I can’t help you, not when the household is in such disarray.” Sehun’s mother’s sickness had devastated the family and servants alike.

“I am aware of that fact.” Sehun faced Tao, crossing his arms he stared at the man – at his boyfriend, his lover, his family’s servant.

 Tao nodded. “Yet it doesn’t stop you.”

“Tao…” Sehun couldn’t speak his mind, not really, not without causing a rift between them that he didn’t have the mental capacity to handle at the moment. He couldn’t very well rattle off the reasons it was different for them, different for Sehun to resume his life as opposed to Tao. Why Tao, with his position in the household was needed while Sehun was free – no, expected – to return to a packed schedule of social activities. A packed schedule that also included aiding Jongdae and the Home Office.

“Go.” Tao waved Sehun out the door, apparently realizing any further words would end in a nasty argument.

Sehun walked out the door, not glancing back, not wanting to face the challenges that had followed them since the beginning of their relationship. Not when he had a job to do.

***

It was late afternoon when Minseok found the time to plunge into the tub of hot water, his muscles relaxing as the steam rose from the bath. He had spent most of the days with the twins, a blissfully fulfilling day. He was beginning to believe he knew them, understood their personalities, the way Theo looked when he was mad, the glare that Lilly directed at anyone who dared to upset her.

Luhan had been there too, throughout the day, which of course made everything better. Minseok was already beginning to sense a pattern; Lilly had Luhan wrapped around her little finger. When she cried she ran to Luhan first, when she wanted to be held it was Luhan she clung to, when she did something worthy of praise it was Luhan that she stared at – waiting for the kind words to flow.

Minseok found it endearing, after all, Theo was starting to cling to him in the same way. It was odd, Minseok considered, how each child had found their person. They didn’t lack affection for the other man, no – however they had definitely shown a preference.

Minseok smiled at the thought of the two children, wondering how much of their behavior came from him and how much of it was from their mother. He didn’t really know their mother, not really – not beyond a heady night of drunken passion. It was an interesting experience, to see ones offspring and guess how much of oneself was reflected in their burgeoning personalities.

Retrieving the soap he plunged it in the bath. In a couple of hours he would accompany Luhan to Luhan’s parent’s house. They would need to request admittance to Alwards, a request that may or not play out well.

Minseok was in the middle of moving the bar of soap over his chest when the door opened, Luhan walking into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. Minseok smiled at the sight of his husband.

“I thought you might get lonely.” Luhan winked, Minseok sighing.

“I suppose I could make room for you.”

“I wasn’t really asking.” Luhan grinned, Minseok rolling his eyes as he scooted up in the tub, giving his husband enough space to join him in the hot bath.

***

Kyungsoo had spent an hour washing soiled sheets, a half an hour arguing with Lisbeth about the shopping list and how impossibly difficult it was to obtain “small carrots, the kind children can eat easily” and another two hours ensuring there was no dust left in the front drawing room – all of which was in addition to his normal, packed routine of cooking, cleaning, and dressing Minseok. He was nearing a level of frustration that was sure to erupt into a verbal showing any minute when a knock sounded on the door.

Jongin was nowhere in sight, busy retrieving the laundry, leaving Kyungsoo to trudge up from the kitchen to answer the door. He straightened his clothing as he approached the door, not wanting to give visitors a bad impression of the family via a servant’s messy attire. Opening the door he choked back a scream, the Duke and Duchess of Hayden standing in front of him. Kyungsoo knew better than to say a word to the pair, only bowing as he held the door open for them.

The couple entered the townhouse, waiting for Kyungsoo to help them with their coats. Kyungsoo tried to reason why they were at the place, knowing that Minseok and Luhan were supposed to be at the Duke and Duchess’s house for dinner that night. It made no sense why they had stopped by the townhouse when they would be seeing Luhan and Minseok in a couple of hours.

“Is my son too busy to greet me?” The duchess queried, staring up the stairs.

“I shall send word of your arrival, your grace.” Kyungsoo bowed deeply.

“To think that he stands his own parents up after inviting them for dinner.” The duchess seemed slightly upset, Kyungsoo’s ears ringing over the fact the woman had said she was invited for dinner. Had Luhan messed up the invitation? Was the dinner party at their house? Kyungsoo felt like he would faint at the prospect, having nothing prepared for a dinner fitting the Duke and Duchess, his preparations for dinner modest due to the fact his employers would be dining out that evening.  

The Duchess’s eyes were still trained on the stairs when the sound of crying rang out from the nursery. Kyungsoo held the couple’s coats awkwardly, watching in horror as the Duke and Duchess glanced at each other, at the stairs, and then to Kyungsoo.

“Is there a child in the house?!” The Duke asked, clearly alarmed.

Kyungsoo swallowed, hard.


	15. 13.5

Luhan untied his cravat, shucked off his jacket, and unbuttoned his pants and shirt in record time. A powerful motivation lie before him in the form of his husband, naked in a steaming tub of hot water.

Minseok watched through heavily lidded eyes, appreciating the sight of Luhan’s body as it was revealed little by little. He loved the way Luhan was lean but muscular, appreciating the fine lines and fluid motions as he slipped out of his clothes and approached the tub. Testing the water by plunging one leg into the steaming water he beamed, an appreciative smile as he entered the tub, sinking down slowly.

The tub was large but not really large enough for two grown men, resulting in tangled limbs and a nearness that was impossible to avoid. Luhan reclined back in the tub as Minseok adjusted his position so his legs were splayed over his husband’s thighs. Luhan stretched his legs out, caging Minseok in on either side.

“This feels good.” Luhan appreciated the warmth of the water in conjunction with the physical proximity to his husband, a heady combination that had his mind wandering to more pleasurable pursuits aside from a simple bathing exercise.

“Hm.” Minseok muttered. He had dropped the soap in the tub, fishing for it, he didn’t miss a chance to caress Luhan’s shins, appreciating the way his husband sighed contentedly at the contact.

Luhan reached down, returning the favor, massaging Minseok’s legs gently. “Things have been so crazy lately.”

Minseok nodded, feeling the warmth pool in his gut as Luhan continued to massage his legs, the sensation of his husband’s fingers, gentle pressure amidst the warm water relaxing and alluring at the same time.

“You feel so tense.” Luhan stared down, the water loosing clarity from the added soap, turning a milky white.

Minseok reclined his head back, appreciating. “I am.”

After another minute of gentle massaging Luhan moved forward, the water rippling as he shifted, his legs opening as he scooted forward until he was nearly straddling his husband. Minseok tilted his head up, staring at Luhan, breathing in his scent as he hovered over him.

Minseok didn’t feel like relaxing any longer, not with Luhan nearly on top of him. He moved his hands to Luhan’s waist, effectively holding him on his lap. He knew all of Luhan’s places by now, the places where he could suck and nibble, lick and tease, the places that would drive Luhan insane. He suddenly wanted very much to see his husband crying out in pleasure.

Minseok began slowly, a slow burn, as he kissed gently down the expanse of Luhan’s chest. He knew that a nip to Luhan’s nipples would do the trick. Taking the pink nub in his mouth he held Luhan still as the man arched forward slightly, winding his hands into Minseok’s hair.

Minseok continued to lick, kiss, languid movements of his tongue as he kept Luhan steady, appreciating the feeling of his husband growing hard as he sat on top of him, Luhan’s legs trapping him as much as his hands were trapping Luhan in turn.

Minseok teased along Luhan’s abdomen, licking. He had memorized the birthmark, a blotch on Luhan’s otherwise milky sink. He opened his mouth, sucking, wanting to leave a mark, claiming. Luhan reacted with a low moan.

Sucks and bites, ending with a sudden shift. Minseok wasn’t ready for it, not prepared for the sudden movement and need, the sudden decision, when Luhan lifted himself gently, accurately positioning himself over Minseok’s hard cock.

“Please.” Luhan whispered, asking permission before he impaled himself, forever considerate. Minseok bucked up, not enough to enter Luhan but enough to communicate his intentions. Luhan moved his hands from Minseok’s hair to the edge of the tub, bracing himself he moved downward, impaling himself with Minseok’s hard cock.

Minseok gasp as he was buried balls deep in his husband, the feeling of the hot water and Luhan swallowing his dick causing his nerve endings to go into overdrive. Minseok grasp Luhan’s waist, urging the other man to set the pace. Luhan answered with a hesitant jerk forward, his eyes locked with Minseok’s.

“You can do better than that.” Minseok muttered, his voice husky and wanting. Luhan smiled, taking the challenge he moved up and down, lifting himself off Minseok’s cock before plunging himself down again, letting Minseok fill him.

Minseok threw his head back, biting his bottom lip he took in the sight of Luhan, cheeks flushed, moving up and down, taking what he wanted. It was beautiful, so fucking beautiful. He moved his right hand down, into the water, teasing Luhan’s cock.

Luhan quickened his pace as Minseok began teasing his cock, fingering the head before tracing the length. When Minseok took his cock in his hand, sheathing it and pumping, Luhan thought he would come from the overstimulation.

Closing his eyes tightly, not trusting himself to last through the sight of a nearly wrecked Minseok, the water splashing up with every thrust, Luhan began to bounce at a rapid pace, each time he sank down on Minseok’s cock he gasp at the feeling of being so full.

“Luhan…I-“ Minseok began to thrust upwards, his hand stroking fasting on Luhan’s cock. Luhan knew his husband was close, wanting to see him fall apart he tried to move more rapidly, not considering what such an action would do to him. Luhan cried out suddenly as he shuddered, his hips stilling as he came. Opening his eyes as he reached his climax he choked at the sight of Minseok.

Minseok was still hard, buried in him. Luhan nearly collapsed as he shook through his release, Minseok clasping his hips tightly as he began thrusting up, hard and fast. Minseok was quick to follow, Luhan’s name on his lips as he spilled his seed in his husband, shuddering as his hand bore red marks on Luhan’s waist, riding his orgasm out as Luhan still quivered from his own release.

The water had lost its warmth as Luhan came down from his high, the feeling of Minseok twitching inside of him as his mind returned to the now lukewarm bath.

“Thank you.” Luhan wrapped his hands around his husband’s neck, slipping down until he was lying almost flush on top of Minseok he planted gentle kisses on Minseok’s cheeks, his forehead, and his lips.

“Thank you.” Minseok whispered, taking Luhan’s face in his hands he returned the favor, gentle kisses, an appreciating stare as he moved to hold Luhan in his arms, as much as the small confines of the tub would allow. They shared appreciative affections, gentle and simple and full of an understanding that went beyond the base concept of lovers.

A knock sounded on the door, jarring both men back to reality.

“Sirs, The Duke and Duchess of Hayden are here.” Kyungsoo called out.

Minseok froze, grasping Luhan tightly he stared wide eyed at his husband, who stared back in utter shock.


	16. 14

His parent’s words still stung even after a good twelve hours had passed.

_“Whose children are they?”_

_“And who is the mother?”_

_“When were you going to tell us?”_

_“You believe that raising the children of a serving girl is a good idea? You cannot be serious about this!”_

Needless to say, dinner with the Duke and Duchess never happened, the pair leaving in a huff after Minseok and Luhan made it clear that the children were there to stay. Luhan had watched them go, a mixture of disappointment and regret at not having already told them intermingling into a sour mood, a dark cloud over the household.

Later, as the strong emotions waned slightly, questions set in. Luhan wondered why his parents had dropped by to begin with. He was sure the dinner party had been at their home, not at his. He wondered if they had grown suspicious of Lisbeth moving into the townhouse and decided to drop by unannounced hoping to uncover the situation at hand.

Minseok had taken their criticisms with a straight face, stoically defending his choices amidst their outrage. Once they had left Luhan had hugged Minseok to him, both men knowing they had an uphill battle before them where Luhan’s parents were concerned.

As the night wore on, Kyungsoo grumbling as he served a simple soup for dinner, Luhan and Minseok let some of their anger go, discussing the case of Mathew Page. Luhan had nearly forgotten that he was waiting to question Yixing, having been so caught up in the family drama caused by his parent’s visit. When Yixing returned to the townhouse later that evening Luhan made a point to talk to him, asking about the person who had run the booth next to his at the Wayside Exhibition.

“Rocks, his booth was focused on rocks.” Yixing had little more to report on, such as what Siwon’s last name was or who had sponsored the booth. Luhan didn’t let the matter drop, however, going as far as to write a quick letter to Jongdae, asking Jongin to deliver it in the morning.

The next day found Luhan and Minseok deciding a visit to the Hayden’s was in order, hoping that after a night to cool down Luhan’s parents would be reasonable. Besides, they also needed to ask for entry to Allards, despite such a request seeming to have a slim chance at succeeding given their recent circumstances. They decided to visit in the afternoon.

***

Junmyeon found the invitation to be rather fortuitous. His cousin, recently arrived in town and taken under his mother’s wing, had snagged an invitation to a luncheon at the home of the Baron Wellingly with the help of Junmyeon’s father. The important aspect of the information was who else would be in attendance besides Junmyeon’s mother, father, and cousin – half of the House of Commons would be attending the function as well. The Baron, Junmyeon discovered, was well known in political circles

Junmyeon made sure that his desire to attend was relayed to his parents, thrilled when his mother and father readily agreed. Junmyeon’s father even went so far as to commend Junmyeon’s recent interest in politics, considering his own interest hinted at having grown with the Page fiasco.

The luncheon was being held in the sumptuous residence of the Baron and the guest list was close to one hundred people. It was not a small affair by any means, at least not by luncheon standards. Junmyeon and his family arrived promptly at three o’clock, his cousin staying close to his mother as they drifted off to converse with the matrons in attendance.

Junmyeon wandered out to the vast patio where tables and chairs had been set up, the white furniture contrasting the deep and lush lawn, giving the place an airy and summer like feel. Scanning those already in attendance Junmyeon found that his luck had only increased. Sitting at a far table were Heechul, The Comte Labeaux, and Victoria. He also spotted Changmin standing and talking to the host.

“Is your investigation that disappointing that you need to find excitement at luncheons?”

Junmyeon turned around, facing Kyuhyun. The man was smiling widely, seemingly pleased with his jab at the Home Office.

“Good day to you too.” Junmyeon deadpanned, not amused.

“Ah, is that not Shim Changmin?” Kyuhyun stared over Junmyeon’s shoulder, “I do wonder what he is doing here.”

“You two seem to find each other at the same functions quite often.” Junmyeon remarked, noting that they were both at the gala, at the exhibition, and now at the luncheon.

“Society works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?” Kyuhyun placed a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, winking he pushed past him. Junmyeon watched as Kyuhyun approached Changmin, curious if a fight would ensue. Curiously enough Changmin didn’t seem angry with Kyuhyun, even offering him a small wave as he approached.

“Please tell me I am not the only one confused at how two men who were mortal enemies are now chatting like old friends.” Sehun sidled up to Junmyeon; Junmyeon had known Sehun was attending thanks to a note sent over from the younger man once he found out Junmyeon’s family was on the guest list.

“They are exceedingly suspicious.” Junmyeon agreed. He wondered if the next thing that would occur would have the Comte walking over to the chatting pair and offering up a reconciliatory hug. Thankfully for Junmyeon’s mental state that did not occur, a definite sneer evident on Kris’s face as he spotted Kyuhyun. At least some things still made sense.

“How has your investigation of Kyuhyun’s family been going?” Junmyeon questioned Sehun, lowering his tone lest anyone would overhear them.

“Jongdae was not kidding when he said they barely scratched the surface of their business dealings in the last couple of months. Their contracts are complicated, their business partnerships even more so. It doesn’t help that they do business that spans half of the globe.”

“Hopefully you find something soon, or the man slips up somehow.” Junmyeon explained to Sehun what he had overheard the day prior when observing Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae, which didn’t amount to much. He left out what had happened concerning Yixing- namely his own intense embarrassment at spilling tea all over himself and then running away once Yixing got close to him.

“Are they here now?” Sehun referred to the two politicians that Junmyeon had been watching the day prior. Junmyeon nodded towards a table, “They are sitting there. “

“They certainly don’t look like politicians.” Sehun considered.

“What does a politician look like?” Junmyeon wondered aloud. He felt so out of his element amongst the many politically minded people in attendance.

“I don’t know. Old?” Sehun wasn’t quite sure himself. His experience with either House was limited to meeting titled older men who held court in the House of Lords when it suited them, not the campaigning type and most certainly not the type who called for reforms or spouted anything less than what was better for business or their fortune.

“Perhaps we should sit.” Junmyeon suggested, Sehun trailing behind him as the strains of music played from the small band on the patio indicated that lunch would be served soon.

***

“Your brother has interesting ideas of what constitutes a good time.” Heechul teased under his breathe, Victoria stifling a giggle and slapping at his arm playfully.

“I am only happy the Baron agreed to my invitation.”

“Perhaps he is looking for a wife?” Heechul suggested, Victoria scrunching up her nose to show her distaste with the suggestion.

“Comte, when did your interest with politics begin?” Heechul couldn’t stop himself from asking, curious how Kris would respond.

“I am here to support Changmin, my lack of interest in politics notwithstanding.” Kris drawled, not bothering to look at Heechul when he answered.

“They pretend they are great friends.” Victoria whispered.

“Are you not the one who gave him the idea of marriage?” Kris whirled around, sending a sour look at his sister. Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Oh, so you were to marry Changmin as well? Pray tell, how large was your harem to be Miss Victoria?” Heechul nudged at the woman, who mouthed to drop the subject. Heechul didn’t pry further, knowing when he had said too much, at least at the moment.

***

Junmyeon tried to seem interested in his lunch, interested in Sehun’s banter with his cousin, and interested in his Father’s discussion with the Baron, who rather surprisingly decided to sit at their table. Junmyeon kept an eye on the Comte’s table, also periodically looking over to where Donghae and Hyukjae sat as well as the table where Kyuhyun plopped down next to Changmin. He couldn’t hear their conversations, however, so the most that he was able to garner from his observations is that Kyuhyun really liked wine and the Comte never looked happy, even when eating.

“The announcement should be very soon.” The Baron was speaking to Junmyeon’s father, the word _announcement_ making Junmyeon perk up.

“What announcement, my lord?” Junmyeon interjected, earning a reprimanding look from his father for butting into the conversation.

“Ah, you shall see, old boy.” The Baron pulled out his pocket watch, glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to Junmyeon’s father. “Actually, I dare say it is beginning now.”

Junmyeon watched as Changmin stood, walking towards the midpoint of the patio he held his wine glass aloft, clanking it with a fork – the resulting noise loud enough to gain the attention of many of those gathered. The Baron rose, walking towards Changmin he also made some commotion, asking the guests to please listen. After everyone’s attention was focused on the two men Changmin began to speak, his tone steady and confident.

“Thank you everyone for attending this luncheon, hosted by the ever gracious Baron Wellingly.” Changmin bowed toward the Baron before continuing, “A very tragic event occurred a few days ago, and I dare say I do not need to mention the details. As much as the event has led to deep mourning, rightfully so, it is also time for the House to move forward, showing all due respect to the deceased while understanding that one must not allow grief to paralyze the wheels that keep this grand country going. Therefore I would like to announce, formally, my candidacy for the House of Commons, assuming the seat for the borough of Westover.”

Junmyeon had to focus every fiber of his being in order not to gasp, appear shocked, or otherwise draw attention to himself – relaying how surprised he was at the announcement. So Changmin was running for Mathew Page’s seat in the House? How convenient. Junmyeon glanced across the table at Sehun, noting his wide eyes.

Still in shock, Junmyeon made a conscious effort to focus, listening to the rest of Changmin’s speech, a drawn out and carefully crafted statement. After Changmin had completed his speech, the crowd burst into applause, Junmyeon finding himself awkwardly clapping so he wouldn’t raise any suspicions.

“I dare say I have made a good investment.” Junmyeon’s father took a sip of wine, beaming as he watched Changmin receive the group of well-wishers who surged forward.

“What?” Junmyeon was confused. Investment?

“Ah, the Baron relayed Mr. Shim’s desire to run for parliament and I offered my support. We need more young men with strong convictions in the lower house.”

“You support him?!” Sehun blurted out, realizing his mistake when the Earl scowled at him.

“I support those that will work to better this country, yes. Especially against the reformers.”

“May I ask, sir, how your support is …how it works?” Junmyeon needed to understand more of the inner workings of parliament, and fast.

The Earl, Junmyeon’s father, leaned forward, answering quietly, “You do know everything can be bought, son – that logic applies to the lower house as well.”

Junmyeon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His father had all but bought Shim Changmin a seat in parliament?! When, how?! Changmin, who may very well be involved in Mathew Page’s murder? Who may or may not be working hand in hand (or the person himself) who had killed Angelique and spread the letter?! This was not good, not good indeed. While Junmyeon lacked concrete proof of Changmin’s involvement, there was enough suspicion surrounding the man that the thought of him holding political office left a bitter taste in Junmyeon’s mouth.

“Father, if Changmin is fighting against the reformers, why are they here?” Junmyeon nodded towards where Donghae and Hyukjae sat.

“Politics is complicated son, which is why we need to have qualified individuals do the work for us.” The Earl explained, seemingly satisfied with his own logic.

***

Minseok was so engrossed in arranging the children’s toys in the small toy box that Luhan had purchased that he didn’t hear his husband approach. He jumped in surprise as he felt hands snake around his waist, pulling him into a back hug.

“I like how you look when you pick up toys.” Luhan whispered into Minseok’s ear, hugging him close.

“You like how I look no matter what I do.” Minseok responded struggling to free himself so he could go about his task.

“True.” Luhan agreed, letting Minseok go, but not without a playful slap on the behind and a quick kiss on the cheek first.

“What are you doing?” Lilly asked, pointing her tiny hand at Minseok and Luhan.

Minseok flushed. He had almost forgotten the children were still in the nursery. They had retreated to the far end of the room, Lisbeth putting them down for a nap before leaving to fetch their freshly washed clothing. Minseok had taken it upon himself to pick up a bit, still not entirely comfortable with leaving all of the work to the nanny.

Luhan laughed, He crouched down, holding his arms open, Lilly toddling towards him, allowing herself to be swept up in his arms. “I was telling your Daddy how much I love him.”

Lilly mumbled, “Do you love Lilly?”

“Of course!” Luhan chuckled, ruffling her hair. “I will love you more if you sleep.”

Lilly pouted but listened, tottering off towards the mattress once Luhan set her down.

“We should get going soon.” Luhan was not looking forward to facing his parents, but it had to be done.

Minseok nodded, “After I finish here we will go.”

***

The Duke and Duchess of Hayden’s home was as intimidating looking as the couple themselves – all formality and might, the very sight of the place invoking the word wealthy.

Minseok and Luhan alighted the carriage and approached the front door, Luhan knowing full well they were expected. He had sent word earlier that morning, Jongin visiting the home with a carefully crafted and rather formal letter from Luhan.

The front door opened on cue, the family butler bowing as the two men entered, taking their coats he directed them to the larger of the home’s drawing rooms.

Minseok felt the knot in his stomach, the knot that had been forming since the Duke and Duchess had first found out about the twins and let loose, growing. His stomach ache accompanied his rapidly beating heart as he walked beside Luhan to the drawing room, his nerves going haywire as he approached what was most likely to be a very tense conversation.

A maid opened the door, Luhan and Minseok entered and bowed stiffly and formally.

“Please, sit.” The Duke gave the order, gesturing to the red velveteen sofa.

“I trust you have been well.” The Duchess sounded aloof, exchanging words only to appear polite.

“Yes, very well. And you?” Luhan answered, making sure to sit as close to Minseok as decorum would allow.

“Very well.” The Duchess stared at her husband, waiting.

Minseok and Luhan sat, waiting for Duke to make the first move.

“Your mother and I would like to offer a proposal.” The Duke was not bothering to make eye contact with Minseok, his words apparently directed at Luhan. “I apologize for our shock yesterday, however you must admit that discovering you are raising children does require some getting used to.”

“I am sorry we did not tell you.” Minseok spoke up, knowing full well in one way or another it was all his fault.

“Ah, well. “ The Duke cleared his throat, “We are more than willing to accept the children on one condition. We would like to make the boy an heir to the Duchy of Hayden.”

“The heir?” Luhan was honesty surprised that his father was so willing to do so. Of course once Luhan adopted the twins he would pass on the title to one of them, yet Luhan was well aware that his father was not talking about the title of Duke as much as he was talking about the associated fortune. His father had the power to deny Luhan all monies, pass on only the title, and Luhan was well aware of this fact. To claim he wanted to name one of the twins an heir really meant that he was willing to pass on the family fortune, not pull it away from Luhan due to his own anger at the thought of his son raising Minseok’s children. It was a measure of control – control via money, something the upper classes excelled in.

“The offer is contingent on your agreement that the boy will be sent here to be raised, and his education will be at our discretion.”

“What?!” Minseok couldn’t help but blurt out the word, shocked. Give Theo up to the Duke and Duchess in exchange for the fact he would someday bear Luhan’s family title?! Minseok knew how Luhan had grown up, how distant his parents had been. He had been privy to Luhan recalling his childhood more than once, his husband lying in bed late at night and explaining what it was like to have parents that were little more than strangers – to care for a nanny more than he cared for his own mother.

“I suggest that you accept the offer, considering the fortune that is at stake. I fear that to do otherwise may mean the fortune will be forfeited.” The Duke tented his hands, waiting for an answer.

Minseok looked at Luhan, hoping to see his own outrage mirrored on his husband’s face. Instead he was faced with Luhan, expressionless as he stared at his father.

“I need to discuss this with my husband.” Luhan spoke, reaching his hand out he grasp Minseok’s in his own, squeezing.


	17. 15

Minseok tried to hold back his anger, stop from yelling in response to the outrage he felt at his father in law’s demands. Yes, he considered the request a _demand_ – the Duke wasn’t truly interested in how Luhan and Minseok felt about the arrangement, he was dangling the Hayden fortune over their heads as a means to control them, to assert his authority over their lives even if they were married adults.

“I am not giving them Theo.” Minseok fumed as quietly as possible, his expression dark and unnerved as he stared at his husband.

“I agree.” Luhan matched his husband’s crestfallen gaze. He had excused himself alongside Minseok, taking their leave they had attained a sense of privacy by entering the deserted study.

“He honestly believes we would agree to that?” Minseok shook his head, “Why? What is his game?”

Luhan exhaled, his shoulders shaking as he did so. Disappointment was an understatement in terms of what he was feeling at the moment. He knew his parents would be upset about the children, because in essence they were of the lower class despite their father’s rank. He knew this but hoped his parents would come to accept the twins once they realized that Luhan and Minseok loved them, wanted to raise them, and accepted them with open arms.

“I don’t need their money.” Luhan spoke firmly. “ _We_ don’t need their money.” After all the D’Adderleigh estate was not a laughing matter, Minseok possessing his own wealth. Of course the loss of Luhan’s yearly income would be a blow but it would leave them far from penniless.

Minseok approached his husband, displaying a simple gesture he wrapped his arms around Luhan’s waist and hugged him. “I love you.” He whispered. The words had Luhan raising his hand to cup the back of Minseok’s head, his other hand finding the small of Minseok’s back. “I love you too.”

“I guess we need to go tell them.”

“Hmmm.” Luhan hated breaking the embrace but he knew getting it over with sooner rather than later would be beneficial in the long run. As they entered the drawing room, hand in hand, the Duke and Duchess observed them with a knowing look.

Luhan was the one to deliver their decision, Minseok watching as the Duke paled and the Duchess fanned herself.

“I am afraid I have no choice but to cut you off.” The Duke was terse, short.

“I expected as much, sir.” Luhan stood, offering a slight bow to his parents, not the full and respectful bow he was used to directing at his parents. His goodbye was formal but stiff, Minseok offering the same cold goodbye as his husband. As Luhan left the home of his youth he didn’t bother looking back, not wanting to acknowledge what he had decided to leave behind.

***

Junmyeon and Sehun were seated in their carriage, deciding a visit to Jongdae was in order post haste following Changmin’s announcement. When the carriage door opened, unexpectedly, the two men jumped in fright. Heechul scurried inside, plopping down next to Sehun he chuckled. “Quite the announcement, eh?”

“I would say so.” Junmyeon was still in shock, from the announcement and from hearing of his father’s involvement in the matter. When had his father even had the time to involve himself in such matters was beyond him. He was truly perplexed.

“I assume you know we are on our way to see Jongdae.” Sehun drawled, glancing at Heechul.

“Why else would I decide to spontaneously take a carriage ride with you two?” Heechul’s answer was rapid fire.

“Because you love us?” Sehun deadpanned, Heechul rolling his eyes in turn.

The carriage ride to Jongdae’s office was quick, largely due to the way Heechul pounded the top of the carriage with his fist, urging the driver to go faster. They made it to the white stone building in record time, Heechul hopping out first followed by the two other men.

They found Jongdae at his desk, pouring over reports from his men in the field. One look at the three men entering the office and Jongdae was dropping the paper in his hands. “I am guessing I am not going to like what you three have to say.”

“Likely not.” Junmyeon explained Changmin’s announcement, Jongdae responding with a whistle.

“He must have something to do with the murders. I can’t think otherwise.” Jongdae groaned, “Why can’t we find the decisive clue!”

“Perhaps Easton and D’Adderleigh have had some luck.” Junmyeon tried to remain optimistic despite the fact he was leaving out a very big piece of information.. He had failed to tell the others about his father’s involvement in Changmin’s announcement, wanting desperately to understand what was going on before he laid it on the others. Hopefully his father was duped into involvement, knowing no more than what he had said at the luncheon. Junmyeon wasn’t sure, but he also wasn’t prepared to cast suspicions at his own family when it could all be an innocent mistake. He needed to investigate, find out more, before he told Jongdae. Junmyeon had worried Sehun had overheard his father’s words about supporting Changmin but if he had he was hiding it as well, his lips sealed on the matter.

“I can call on Easton and D’Adderleigh and see if they have discovered anything of note.” Junmyeon offered, partially out of guilt for keeping his own secrets. Jongdae agreed with the suggestion, bidding Junmyeon to leave as soon as possible given the circumstance.

***

Jongin poked at the fire, swatting the smoke away as it blew in his direction. He coughed, sputtering. As the smoke cleared Jongin caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo entering the kitchen, a large pot of water in his hands.

“Let me help you!” Jongin dropped the poker, rushing forward to help Kyungsoo with his heavy load.

“I can get it.” Kyungsoo sounded upset, Jongin couldn’t help but notice the edge to his words.

“Is everything okay?” Jongin stood and watched as Kyungsoo hoisted the heavy pot onto the counter.

“Hm.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be in a mood to talk. Usually Jongin would comply with Kyungsoo’s moods, match himself to how much the smaller man wanted to talk or how much silence he seemed to desire. Yet…Jongin was feeling a tad bit brave. Perhaps it was the fact that Kyungsoo’s sour mood had come and went throughout several days, never quite clearing up, the raincloud over the man never dissipating even if he displayed a good mood for a few minutes here and there.

Jongin strode across the kitchen, not stopping until he was standing directly behind Kyungsoo. He wrapped his hands around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him into a back hug. “I don’t think everything is okay.” Jongin whispered, holding Kyungsoo tight as he struggled to free himself. Something about acting so brave had Jongin feeling confident, feeling like he should have done this ages ago.

“What are you doing? What if“. Kyungsoo kicked his leg back at Jongin, the taller man managing to move his leg out of the way of the attempted assault without breaking the hug.

“Kyungsoo, if you want to talk I am here.” Jongin breathed against Kyungsoo’s neck, relishing the close contact that he had wanted for so long, the close contact that he usually avoided because he imagined how Kyungsoo might react and it made him nervous. Somehow he wasn’t nervous now. If he had known it would be so easy he would have done this sooner.

“I don’t want to talk!” Kyungsoo stomped his foot down, but stopped struggling to get away from Jongin’s tight embrace.

“That is okay too. I know things are hard right now, I know things are changing, but I want you to know I am here and I will always be here- to help you cook or dust or do whatever you want.” Jongin loved how it felt, holding Kyungsoo in his arms, pressing the man against his chest, holding him securely.

Jongin felt Kyungsoo exhale and then relax against him. It was far from a total reciprocation of affections but it was more than Jongin thought he would get out of Kyungsoo given the nature of his sudden and unannounced physical contact.

“Kyungsoo, I really like you.” Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s neck, appreciating the way that Kyungsoo shivered slightly at the contact. “I really, really like you.”

Kyungsoo remained silent, letting his movements do the talking. He leaned back into Jongin, fighting an unsightly gasp at the way Jongin’s breathe felt against his neck. He could feel how strong Jongin was, how his arms held him so securely, so safely, pulling him close. He felt dizzy at the contact.

“Can I kiss you?” Jongin whispered, smiling as Kyungsoo nodded slightly. Jongin planted a light kiss on Kyungsoo, it would have been called chaste if it wasn’t for the fact the kiss was on the space where Kyungsoo’s neck met his collar bone. Instead of chaste it was oddly intimate and in some ways, at least to Kyungsoo, comforting.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you every day.” Jongin smiled into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, planting small kisses along his collar bone. “Sorry, it is hard for me to see you like this and not say anything…not tell you how I feel, how much I want to be here for you.”

“Are you drunk?” Kyungsoo gulped, knowing full well Jongin was completely sober. Yet he was confused how timid, agreeable Jongin had suddenly become so forward.

“No, just shaken at seeing you upset and wanting to let you know you aren’t alone – _in a lot of ways_.”

Kyungsoo was pretty sure he was blushing from head to toe as he digested Jongin’s words. They were sensual in certain ways.

A loud thud on the back door broke Kyungsoo’s embarrassment. He jumped out of Jongin’s arms in one fluid motion. “I will get the door!”

Kyungsoo wiped at his cheeks as he ran up the stairs, wishing he could wash away his embarrassment with his sleeve. Once he was at the door, the service door that sat near the kitchen – a place for servants to enter or deliveries to be left – he felt a tad bit better. And by tad bit better he only really felt less like giving into anything this suddenly bold version of Jongin might suggest.

Throwing open the door Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. A man stood before him, vaguely familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he had seen him before. He was dressed in the outfit of a servant, though his looks said otherwise. His face was chiseled, dimples flashing as he smiled, his dark hair slicked back.

“May I help you?” Kyungsoo eyed the man’s attire, noting that it wasn’t bearing the crest of a family.

The man bowed. “I am here to deliver a package for the Viscount D’Adderleigh.” The man pushed a brown wrapped package towards Kyungsoo.

“May I ask who this is from?” Kyungsoo took the package, noting nothing out of the ordinary with the wrapping paper – the standard brown packaging and twine holding the package together.

“The Comte Labeaux.” The man answered proudly, bowing again and turning to leave without another word. Kyungsoo found the entire exchanged odd but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Perhaps it was that vague familiarity playing in his mind.

***

Luhan tapped his finger against the carriage seat at a rapid pace, still not entirely over the frustration of his parent’s request.

“You are going to burn a hole in the upholstery.” Minseok placed a hand over Luhan’s, stopping his husband’s nervous twitch.

“It makes me so angry.” Luhan fumed, recalling his parent’s words. It was petty of them, cruel in many ways, not to mention the fact he had essentially just been disinherited for agreeing to raise the two most precious children he had ever laid eyes on. It sickened him.

“I know.” Minseok spoke softly, oddly calming in some ways. “I am disappointed but at the same time I think this makes us stronger.”

Luhan considered his husband’s words. Were they stronger? Probably. Every hurdle life threw at them they would overcome, together. “I feel some guilt that my parents are…so unquestionably distasteful at times.”

“Please, you are of no fault.” Minseok smiled, that crooked gummy smile that never failed to melt Luhan’s heart. “I hope you know that.”

Luhan never had time to answer, a crash reverberating from somewhere up the road. Luhan and Minseok reacted instinctively, both peeking their heads out the carriage window to see what had caused the commotion.

***

Junmyeon found himself clenching and unclenching his fists, only realizing what he was doing when a cramp shot up his arm. He was so engrossed in considering what his father’s actions meant that his movements were slightly involuntary. Worry engulfed him, doubt crept into his mind as he considered what reasoning his father had for supporting a man that was potentially a murder suspect.

Sighing, Junmyeon focused on what he hoped was good news. Perhaps Luhan and Minseok had gained entry to Allards or at least received a firm sponsorship. Perhaps they knew something about Changmin that he didn’t, something that would help him sleep easier that night with less suspicions of his father’s actions.

A sharp jerk of the carriage had Junmyeon looking out the window, noticing they were now on the road where D’Adderleigh and Easton’s townhouse was located. He would be there soon, hopefully receiving answers to put his mind at ease. Junmyeon stared out the window at the matching townhouses, the white stone, the casual passerbys out for a stroll, the affluent neighborhood slowly revealing itself to him as he pushed his anxiety to the back of his mind.

A shout from the driver was the only warning Junmyeon had before his world splintered before his eyes, a searing pain shooting up from his legs as a loud crash reverberated all around him.

***

Yixing clutched the parcel to him, careful not to break the small glass figurine he had purchased for his mother. He imagined her face when he presented the trinket to her, a small horse carefully crafted from one of the best glass shops in the great city. Yixing knew his mother would pretend like she wasn’t interested but marvel at the small token from the great center of commerce and industry that she could only dream of. He smiled to himself imagining it.

Yixing had spent another day sightseeing, Minseok not yet given Yixing his leave on account of his need for Yixing to identify the woman he had seen at the exhibition. Yixing would be nervous if it wasn’t for the fact he had complete and total faith in the man he had left in charge at the estate. An extended sojourn on Yixing’s part would likely act as a good training session for the man, allowing him an independence that was foreign when Yixing was present to field the more difficult questions.

Yixing was within half a block of the D’Adderleigh townhouse when he heard a commotion from behind him, close. He turned in time to see a carriage loose a wheel, careening out of control as the team of horses began dragging the splintered carriage along the cobblestones. The carriage was breaking apart, sending pieces of wood flying in all directions. Yixing gasp as the vehicle split in two in front of him, the driver thrown from the carriage and landing in front of him, his body twisted unnaturally. Yixing dropped the precious package he had been carrying, rushing towards the man. Blood began pooling under the driver’s head, Yixing blanched as he realized that the man was no longer breathing, likely killed on impact. Looking at the broken carriage he noticed a leg jutting out at an unnatural angle.

People were rushing towards the scene of the accident, crowding in amidst the blood and splintered wood. Yixing reached the carriage before any of the other pedestrians, gasping in horror as he realized he recognized the man that was lying amidst the wreckage.

“Junmyeon.” The name came out as a choked sob, Yixing reaching forward, brushing away the pieces of wood as he desperately tried to free Junmyeon from the wreckage. Yixing stilled as he finished uncovering Junmyeon’s body, taking in the blood trickling down the man’s face. Without another thought he scooped Junmyeon into his arms, carrying him away from the horrible scene. He was focused on getting him to the townhouse, away from the madness, somewhere where he could be seen by a doctor. So focused on his task Yixing shrugged off the hand that clamped down on his shoulder.

“Is that?!”

Yixing continued walking, only stopping when he realized who was speaking. It was Minseok.

“Junmyeon?!” Minseok took in the sight of his old friend, lying unconscious though breathing in Yixing’s arms. “Get him to the townhouse!”

Yixing broke into a run, holding Junmyeon close to him, scared for the man he held in his arms. Junmyeon had to live. He had to.

Minseok ran after Yixing, distraught beyond words. Luhan followed, only after he had time to notice a sickening taunt. Lying in the road, around the broken carriage, was a flurry of crimson feathers. They had come after one of his own and for that they would pay.


	18. 16

Yixing carried Junmyeon into the townhouse, shouting for Kyungsoo and Jongin as he took the steps as quickly as he could while keeping the injured man as still as possible. The valet’s rushed up from the kitchen at the same time Minseok and Luhan ran in through the front door.

Yixing heard Minseok instruct one of the servants to fetch a doctor, but he didn’t stop to see who had ordered the command. He had to get to a bed, somewhere where he could put the injured man down. Yixing wasn’t sure where that place should be so he went to the one place he was sure was available – his room. Setting Junmyeon down on the bed gently he began a quick visual examination. Junmyeon’s leg was limp, it looked to be broken for sure. He was bloody, but Yixing couldn’t see where the blood was coming from.

Minseok and Luhan rushed into the room as Yixing was propping an extra pillow under Junmyeon’s head.

“Oh god. “Minseok paled at the sight of an unconscious Junmyeon. His friend appeared to be injured rather terribly, the blood and the way his leg hung there making him look like a broken doll. Minseok took comfort in the fact that he was breathing.

Kyungsoo appeared with a tub of water and a rag, helping Yixing to take Junmyeon’s jacket off and untie his cravat. Minseok stood at the side of the bed, watching, until Luhan pulled him away.

“Minseok, we need to talk.” Luhan led Minseok from the room, as soon as they were out of earshot of the others he produced one of the crimson feathers he found at the scene of the accident.

Minseok’s eyes widened as he stared at the feather. “It wasn’t an accident.”

“Appears that way.” Luhan gritted his teeth. “They are after us now.”

Minseok felt the anger course through him. So someone had caused the crash that had injured Junmyeon? A taunt, a violent taunt – no, this was no longer taunting, it was outright threatening. Junmyeon could have been killed in the accident, in fact, god forbid, he might not survive. Minseok exhaled sharply. “We need to send for Jongdae.”

“I will go. Stay with him.” Luhan placed a hand on Minseok’s’ shoulder.

“Be careful.” Minseok pleaded, no longer sure that anyone of them was safe. Luhan nodded, planting a kiss on Minseok’s lips before he darted down the stairs. Minseok watched him go, terrified for all of them.

***

Yixing watched as the surgeon finished examining Junmyeon. The estate manager hadn’t left the room, not daring to step out lest Junmyeon’s condition changed.

“His leg is broken and will need to be set.” The elderly doctor, one of the best in the city, rattled off his diagnosis. “He had a nasty cut to the head, but I think it will heal if I stitch it. He is bruised, and his leg won’t be out of the woods even if I set it. An infection may set in. Bloodletting will probably be needed.”

Minseok was standing next to Yixing, his lips pursed as he listened to what the surgeon had to say. “Do what you need to do, please.”

“I will need help setting his leg.” The surgeon looked at the two men, noticing Yixing looked less disturbed at the thought of aiding in setting the broken bone, he pointed at the estate manager. “I need you to take hold of his leg and pull while I snap it back into place.”

Yixing nodded. He had seen plenty of broken bones in his life, working on the farms at the D’Adderleigh estate – farm work and farms in general were far from injury free, people and animals alike succumbing to injuries now and again. Even after a lot of experience it wasn’t an easy thing to take in, twisted limbs, the screams of pain from those who had to remain motionless as a doctor twisted their limbs back into place. It was for the best Junmyeon was still unconscious, hopefully he wouldn’t wake up while the bone was being set.

“Sir, the Viscount’s parents are here.” Kyungsoo peeked his head in, letting Minseok know that Junmyeon’s parents had arrived. Jongin had been asked to run to their home after fetching the surgeon, they needed to be alerted to what had happened to their son.  Minseok nodded at Kyungsoo. “Yixing, if you need help please yell.”

Yixing nodded, thankful that Minseok closed the door after him – if Junmyeon awoke during the procedure his screams would likely be deafening. The surgeon beckoned Yixing closer, giving him instructions on how to hold the leg and when to pull. Yixing placed his hands firmly on Junmyeon’s leg, a stab of anguish hitting him at how cold Junmyeon felt. Kyungsoo had helped to strip off his trousers, allowing the doctor to examine him without the barrier caused by clothing. Yixing felt his heart tighten at the sight of Junmyeon, unconscious, injured, and so very cold.

The surgeon went about his task, barking out orders as he positioned his patient and began working to move the leg into place, pushing against the resistance caused by Junmyeon’s own muscles. Yixing pulled when he was told to, a loud crack sounding as Junmyeon’s leg snapped back into place. The pain jolted the man wake, a blood curdling scream escaping Junmyeon’s lips as his leg was set.

Yixing let go of Junmyeon’s leg, moving to place his hands on Junmeyon’s shoulders he spoke. “Junmyeon, it is okay. Junmyeon, you are going to be okay.”

Junmyeon stared back, wild eyed, then wincing in pain, his entire body contracting as his conscious state took in the unbearable pain he was in.

“Sir, I have set your leg.” The surgeon bent over his patient. “I need to stitch that cut on your head. Can you lay still for me?”

Yixing watched as the tears began streaming down Junmeyon’s cheeks, the pain too much. He sat on the edge of the bed, cautiously he slipped his hand into Junmyeon’s, feeling the injured man grab onto his hand tightly. He held his hand there while the surgeon went about the rest of his work, stitching the wound on Junmeyon’s head before issuing small cuts to his arm to let some blood escape.

When the surgeon declared his work complete, issuing instructions for care to Yixing, the estate manager thanked the surgeon profusely. He didn’t dare sit up, Junmyeon still hanging onto him tightly, his eyes shut. Once the physician was gone Yixing tried to soothe Junmyeon, letting him know he wasn’t alone. “I won’t leave, Junmyeon, I won’t leave.”

***

Minseok thanked the surgeon, paying him and taking note of the care instructions. Junmyeon’s parents were waiting in the drawing room, they rushed out when they caught sight of the doctor. Peppering the man with questions they were told that their son needed rest, that it was best not to disturb him at the moment. Junmyeon’s mother appeared worried at the thought of leaving her son at Minseok’s home, Minseok wasn’t sure if that was because she thought it would be a burden on him or if it was because she didn’t exactly like him. It didn’t really matter because the doctor said he could not be moved for the time being. Junmeyon’s parents left shortly after, vowing to return the next day.

Minseok made his way to the kitchen, where Jongdae and the others were waiting. They had spent the last hour examining the scene of the accident and interviewing witnesses, half a dozen of Jongdae’s men were still scouring the scene.

“Is he okay?” Jongdae and Luhan bolted upright when Minseok walked into the room.

“Yes. His bone is set, his wound stitched and they let some blood. He will need to stay here for the time being. Yixing is with him now.” Minseok didn’t have the current mental capacity to wonder when Yixing and Junmyeon had rekindled their friendship, which by all accounts had faded away as they grew into adulthood; he was only able to focus on his gratitude towards Yixing for so steadfastly offering to care for the wounded man.

“Do I want to know what you found?” Minseok leaned against the counter, feeling exhausted from the events of the day.

“The axle of the carriage was tampered with, the driver is dead so we can’t ask him.” Sehun reported matter-of-factly. “The feathers had been placed along the under carriage, whoever did it knew that once the accident occurred they would be let loose.”

“Those bastards.” Luhan muttered.

“Sir, I don’t know if this is important but a package came for you today, from the Comte.” Having been privy to the conversation as he tended to the very late dinner preparations, Kyungsoo suddenly recalled the odd encounter from earlier that day.  Kyungsoo retrieved the package from where he had placed it near the service entry. “It felt…a tad bit suspicious, sir.”

Luhan, Jongdae, Heechul, and Sehun crowded around Minseok as he took the package, everyone eyeing it with suspicion.  Minseok pulled at the twine and brown wrapping paper, pushing it away he stared down in horror at the contents. It was a stack of paper. A stack of paper that, at first glance, seemed to be an exact copy of the incriminating letter. Minseok flipped the papers, finding that each was a copy, dozens and dozens of perfectly printed copies of the letter.

“My word, is that a date?!” Sehun pointed to a corner of the first page, Minseok reading it aloud. It was five days from that day, five days – five days until what?!

“Kyungsoo, are you sure this is from the Comte?”

“That is what the delivery man said, sir. “

“Can you describe him?”

Kyungsoo rattled off the description, Luhan interrupting Kyungsoo after the important features of the man were detailed. “Siwon. It was Siwon.”

“Damn.” Jongdae slammed his fist into his hand. “I don’t think this is from the Comte.”

“Unless the Comte has Siwon working for him…” Sehun pursed his lips. “Why is this so god damn confusing?!”

Minseok tried to piece it all together, tried to reason it out, his mind hazy with the twists and turns- only certain that at the moment Changmin seemed to be the most suspect. But then again Kyuhyun was the one with the letter – though he could have very well given it to Changmin now that they were apparently the best of friends again. The Comte…he might fit into everything somehow as well. Siwon, he was beyond suspicious also.

“I need to put another tail on Changmin.” Jongdae reached the same conclusion. “And fast.”

“I think you have excellent sense, old boy.” Heechul deadpanned. “I can visit Victoria and that oaf of her brother first thing tomorrow morning.”

“We won’t be gaining entrance to Allards.” Luhan was the one that dropped the news, following up with a very high level explanation of a sudden rift in his relationship with his parents.

“Then focus on the reformers in the House of Commons. I have a feeling they are involved in this somehow. It is no secret they hate the crown and now that we are staring at untold copies of a letter that threatens to dispose the regent I dare say they have the most to gain.” Jongdae instructed Minseok and Luhan before pointing at Sehun and requesting he switch his focus to Siwon.

Minseok and Luhan agreed, they would refocus their efforts. After a few more minutes of discussion the other men took their leave, Minseok and Luhan taking the opportunity to see how Junmyeon was faring. The found Yixing sitting next to the injured man, holding his hand tightly.

“How is he?” Minseok asked quietly, not wanting to wake Junmyeon.

“Sleeping, weak.” Yixing stared down at Junmyeon. “Please ask Kyungsoo to bring up some water and fresh towels, sir.”

Minseok sighed heavily, feeling defeated at the sight of Junmyeon. “Yixing, you need to sleep. Luhan and I can stay with him.”

“No, I will stay.” Yixing protested. “I can sleep here. I have nursed people before, Mins- sir, I will be fine.”

Minseok realized there was no arguing with Yixing, the estate manager was stubborn when he had set his mind on something. “Just promise you will let someone help if you need it.”

“I will, sir.”

“Good night.” Minseok bid Yixing farewell, walking out of the room with his hand intertwined with Luhan’s. His husband offered a smile squeeze, holding his hand tightly. The simple gesture was comforting beyond belief.

***

Sehun hadn’t planned on visiting a questionable establishment at half past eleven, but duty called. After leaving Minseok and Luhan’s townhouse, the reality of an injured Junmyeon eating at him, he went right to work. Siwon had been at the Wayside Exhibition, which meant that there had to be some sort of records for his booth. The records office was closed at that hour, but that didn’t stop him. He found the lock easy enough to pick, thanks to instruction he had received on lock picking tactics from one of Jongdae’s agents. Finding the place deserted, no watchman in sight he was able to locate the records with ease.

Choi Siwon. An address was given, and that address led Sehun straight to the edges of the East End, to an establishment that skirted the border between the wealthier parts of town and the abject poverty of the East End. The outside of the building, the signage, made Sehun think of the drinking houses that many titled young men – out for an adventure – found comfort in during the late night. A place where people knew how to keep their mouth shut, recognizing their monetary gain for doing so.

Sehun strode into the establishment, maintaining his air of confidence as he scanned the large room, hoping he would spot Siwon there. Several men, who appeared to be anything but wealthy, sat at tables with full cups in front of them – some of the men had attractive serving women next to them. The serving women at places like this often picked up a few extra coin here and there by offering other services, services that had nothing to do with bringing drinks and food to customers. Siwon was nowhere in sight.

Sehun approached the long bar, ordering a drink casually as he considered where to sit. He ambled over to a corner table, a smaller seating arrangement than the long tables that dominated the center of the room. He could observe the door from here while not being front and center, the first person any newcomer would see.

A pretty serving woman brought his drink less than a minute after he sat down, offering a flirtatious wink as she placed the mug of ale on the table. Sehun took a sip, knowing better than to drink too much of the stuff. He had a job to do.

The minutes passed, turning into an hour without any notable sightings of Siwon or anyone else suspected of being involved with the case at hand. Sehun had managed to engage a few of his fellow patrons in cursory discussion, inquiring about the owners of the place. No one seemed to know or care, the serving woman even telling him she wasn’t sure who owned the place, only which “young handsome gentlemen knew how to pay a girl what she deserved”.

Sehun was starting to feel sleepy, the lack of excitement getting to him. Fighting the desire to nod off he didn’t register the men at first, not until they were at the bar. It was Siwon, or at least who he thought was Siwon. He had never laid eyes on the man himself, he only had descriptions of him to go on. Yet the man before him fit everything that Kyungsoo had said, everything Luhan had reported as well. He wasn’t alone, a blonde younger woman was with him, linking her arms with Siwon as she giggled and fanned herself. It was certainly odd to see a woman of the upper class in a place such as this.

Sehun sat up straight, moving his chair closer to where the shadows, he hoped Siwon wouldn’t see him – assuming Siwon knew who he was. He nearly panicked when Siwon brushed past the bar, walking past Sehun and entering the door that sat beside the bar. Sehun hadn’t seen anyone enter through the door in the entire time he had been there.

It was a spur of the moment decision, one that could be extremely dangerous and foolish, but Sehun knew how much they needed a break in the case, spurring him on. When the serving women’s attention was directed elsewhere he stood and made his way for the door, opening it and slipping inside quickly.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, only a single candle burnt from some ways ahead, Sehun found that he was in a long passageway. Remembering the way the building appeared from the outside he guessed that it led to the back of the building. Listening, Sehun heard nothing to indicate that Siwon and the woman was near. He plastered himself to the side of the corridor, creeping along it carefully lest he alert anyone to his presence.

Walking slowly he traversed the long hallway, attempting to take shallow breaths he nearly tiptoed, extra sensitive to any noise he may make. As he neared the end of the long hall he found a set of roughly hewn wooden steps, a doorway visible at the bottom of the steps. He carefully descended one step, then the next, listening. Siwon had to have come this way, there was nowhere else to go. Once he was in front of the door he pressed his ear to the wooden frame, hearing nothing from the other side. He steadied himself with his hands pressed against the door, leaning in with his ear flush against the grainy wood.

When the door opened, Sehun tumbled inward, his entire body weight having been pushed against the door. Gasping as he hit the hard stone floor he had little time to recover his wits before someone was there, staring down at him.

“What do we have here?” Siwon stared down at Sehun, a sinister smile directed at the young nobleman whose snooping had been discovered.

Sehun gulped, then sprang into action. He put all of his force into his heels, springing upwards as he bolted for the door. He made it out of the room, running as fast as his feet would allow he bolted down the passage way, towards the door. When he reached the door he had entered through he tugged at the rough iron handle, pulling it back he met resistance.

The door was locked. Sehun tugged at the handle, panicking as he heard footsteps approaching from behind.


	19. 17

Sehun tugged at the handle with all of his strength. He didn’t dare look behind him, knowing what he would see. Siwon was walking down the hall, quickly approaching. If Siwon had been involved in the murder of Mathew Page who knew what he was capable of.

The footsteps grew closer, Sehun considering his ability to turn and fight. If the man didn’t have a weapon perhaps he would have a chance in a round of sheer physical strength. Perhaps – yet that would be a worst case scenario- a worst case scenario that was quickly becoming the only viable option. The door was clearly locked, each tug of the handle reaffirming the fact.

He had no choice. Turning around quickly Sehun braced himself against the locked door, watching as Siwon stalked towards him. He didn’t seem to have a gun or a knife, perhaps he could fight his way out, perhaps-

The door lurched forward, nearly knocking Sehun off of his feet. He managed to steady himself by catching his hand on the wall. The door collided with his back, pushing him forward a few feet.

“What in the devil?”

Sehun didn’t have time to think, he had to run. Pushing past the two men who stood in the now open doorway he raced through the crowded tavern, only vaguely recognizing them as two of the men at the luncheon from earlier that day. He pushed several patrons aside as he rushed towards the door, each stride one step closer to possible freedom from danger. He could hear someone running after him – probably Siwon – but he didn’t look back. Throwing the door open he braced himself against the cool night air. Looking left then right, he dashed towards the left, towards what he hoped would be freedom from the man who was chasing him.

Rounding the corner of the building next to the drinking house Sehun ran into the dark and unknown alleyway. If he ducked through the twisting and turning narrow alleyways perhaps he could lose him, perhaps he could escape the dangerous fate that awaited him if he was caught.

Turning a corner, than another, Sehun heard the footsteps closing in. He tried to increase his speed, his feet pounding on the cobblestones as he felt the breath leave his body as he increased his physical exertions. Still the footsteps were closing in. Still…

Sehun gasp, his back hitting something hard as a hand closed over his mouth, pulling him into the shadows. 

***

Yixing didn’t realize Junmyeon was awake until the man was nearly half out of bed, his leg swung over the side of the bed as his face contorted with the pain such simple motions evoked from his broken body.

“Do you need help, sir?” Yixing sprang up from where he had been sleeping, a simple trundle bed on the floor.

“Water.” Junmyeon’s voice was raspy. He collapsed back into the bed, wincing as his leg didn’t move the way he wanted it to. Yixing gently maneuvered Junmyeon’ s leg back onto the bed, finding himself feeling his own ounce of pain as the injured man choked back a cry at the way his body was jostled.

“Please, don’t try to get up. If you need anything let me know.” Yixing pulled the blanked back up over Junmyeon, hoping the stubborn young man would listen. A nod was the only answer Yixing received, but for now it was good enough.

Grabbing the pitcher on the side table Yixing poured Junmyeon a glass of water. He held the cup aloft as he tilted it towards man’s lips. Junmyeon drank greedily, sucking down the water before letting his head hit the pillow hard.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Junmyeon asked.

Yixing returned the cup to the side table, then turned to Junmyeon. “The carriage you were riding in crashed. Do you remember anything about the accident?”

“No.” Junmyeon stared up at the ceiling.

“You were badly injured, though the surgeon believes you will make a full recovery.” Yixing sat on the edge of the bed, readjusting the blankets slightly. Junmyeon was still so pale, so fragile looking. He wished he could cure him then and there, take the pain away. It wouldn’t be a quick recovery for Junmyeon, the surgeon had made that clear. “You are at the Viscount D’Adderleigh and the Earl of Easton’s townhouse. The surgeon doesn’t want us to move you yet, sir.”

“Why are you here?”

Yixing stiffened for a moment, the question seemingly offensive in some ways. Junmyeon must have noticed his reaction, quickly blurting out, “I did not mean your presence is unwanted! I was simply curious.”

Yixing cleared his throat. “I am used to caring for people, sir.”

“Thank you, Yixing.” Junmyeon added, “And please don’t call me sir or my lord or anything of the sort.”

Yixing recalled hearing the same thing from the man only a few days prior – yet at the time Junmyeon had bolted out of a teahouse, leaving him with a very poor perception of what his childhood friend had become. Junmyeon had all but panicked at the thought Yixing was close to him during the episode at the tea house. What revulsion he must feel realizing that the estate manager was now playing nurse had Yixing wanting very much to call Kyungsoo into the room and be done with the entire situation.

“If you would like another person caring for you I can call Kyungsoo or-“

“No!” Junmyeon attempted to sit up, once again wincing in pain.

“Please lay still!” Yixing scolded him, pressing the blanket back down around Junmyeon.

“I – if you could stay that would be very agreeable.”

“I can stay.” Yixing found Junmyeon to be a puzzle he had yet to solve, a man he once knew very well, a man who was now very little more than a stranger.

“Did the doctor leave laudanum?” Junmyeon inquired, reaching his hand down towards his injured leg. Yixing fetched the tincture, giving Junmyeon a capful. The medicine seemed to relax the man, Junmyeon no longer fidgeting or attempting to sit up.

A few moments of silence passed, Junmyeon staring at the ceiling as Yixing sat on the edge of the bed, sneaking peeks at him now and then to ensure he was alright.

“Yixing, may I confide in you?”

“Yes.” Yixing turned slightly so he was facing Junmyeon, peering down at the man, he recognized the troubled expression on his face. It wasn’t a pained expression as much as it was a worried one.

Junmyeon exhaled sharply, shutting his eyes he began speaking. “I am afraid my father has done something that may have terrible consequences for many people.”

Yixing didn’t respond to Junmyeon’s statement. He was there to listen. When he didn’t respond Junmyeon continued. “I fear he is supporting someone who is involved in dastardly actions. Yet a part of me doesn’t want to tell anyone what I suspect.” Junmyeon sighed, falling silent.

“You love him, he is your father. Is that not a natural reaction?” Yixing spoke, let his thoughts be known, feeling as though Junmyeon was waiting for him to say something.

“Is it?” Junmyeon turned his head, looking at Yixing with a curious gaze. “Yet isn’t the correct course of action to tell others of my suspicions.”

“Are you considering not telling anyone? If I am understanding your words correctly, you are carrying guilt at your considerations. I don’t believe you would actually not tell anyone, especially if you thought it would help others if you spoke of your suspicions.”

“Why do you possess such faith in me?” Junmyeon queried.

Yixing was not sure if he should share the memory that pushed itself to the forefront of his mind at Junmyeon’s question. It was so long ago - what if the other man no longer remembered it. Throwing caution to the wind he answered, “You gave me reason to, a long time ago.”

“Gave you reason?” Junmyeon’s curious gaze seemed to confirm what Yixing suspected, he had no memory of the time long ago, when they were children running around the D’Adderleigh estate – or at least if he did he wasn’t associating the memory the same way Yixing was.

Yixing let out a nervous laugh, nodding. “Do you recall the summer it rained nonstop? I believe we were nine years old.”

“A little.” Junmyeon’s lids were beginning to droop, the effects of the medication clearly kicking in.

“Sleep, I shall tell you another time.” Yixing had no more than spoken the words before a light snoring was heard, Junmyeon’s chest lightly rising and falling as he drifted off.

***

Jongdae threw the bundle towards Heechul. “You said you were hungry.”

Heechul lifted the bundled vegetables, scowling at Jongdae. “You didn’t even have your cook unwrap them?”

“I forgot.” Jongdae sat down on the red velvet sofa, keeping a good distance from Heechul. “I have had many things to occupy my mind of late other than the food you push at me.”

“Fair enough, old boy.” Heechul set the bundled celery on the side table, tenting his hands he leaned in towards his boyfriend. “I know that you have had more than enough to occupy your mind, are you well? I worry about your welfare.” His gaze was all honesty, worry, and consideration.

Jongdae expected many things from Kim Heechul. Constant propositions. Daily innuendos. Surprise visits to his office. Even some jealous rants now and then. Every once in in a while Kim Heechul surprised him, displaying an equal dose of affection and concern that reminded Jongdae exactly why he had fallen for the older man to begin with.

“I am frustrated.” Jongdae hated the fact that his current top case was maintaining the same lack of clarity as the days passed, the complicated nature of the mounting crimes growing faster than his ability to piece together the few clues that were available. “What happened to Junmyeon…I feel responsible, I should have solved this before anyone was injured.”

“I am worried for you.” Heechul moved closer, lifting his arm to rest on the back of the sofa. “Old boy, if someone dares hurt you I will-“

“Critique their fashion sense until they are run out of the country by a terrifying mob of matrons?” Jongdae finished his sentence, snickering at his own joke.

“You are quite witty.” Heechul rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile. “May I be serious, or is that so uncharacteristic of me it isn’t possible?”

“By all means, be serious.” Jongdae waited for it. Heechul was never great at expressing his emotions – well, aside from hinting at his feelings through a series of lustful and sarcastic remarks.

“To think, I am not even intoxicated and I have such things to say.” Heechul dragged his free hand through his hair, Jongdae noticing that he did indeed appear a tad bit awkward. Heechul and awkward were two words that were not often associated with each other. “What happened to Junmyeon today – if that were to happen to you...”

“It will not.” Jongdae couldn’t say so for certain – Junmyeon was clearly targeted, what would stop the same person from targeting him? Nothing, considering the fact he had yet to identify the culprit. Yet he wouldn’t say as much to Heechul, he didn’t want him filled with an uncharacteristic set of worries about his safety.

“You don’t know that.”

Jongdae stared into Heechul’s eyes. “I knew the risks when I accepted my position with the Home Office.”

“I don’t want to lose you. Dare I admit that you have affected me more than any other?”

Jongdae swallowed, hard. Heechul – witty and fun and sarcastic Heechul – was making as serious of a love confession as he probably ever had. Because he was afraid of losing him. It wasn’t a matter for words to sort out. Jongdae leaned into the older man, cupping Heechul’s cheeks with his hands he planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Breaking the kiss for a moment Jongdae searched the older man’s face, memorizing the chestnut eyes, the wide lips, the way he looked so on edge it was maddening. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

Heechul took the initiative, his hands finding Jongdae’s waist he leaned forward, relishing in the way that Jongdae allowed himself to be lowered down onto the sofa.

Jongdae usually protested, teased, resisted. He didn’t want to resist now, not with uncertainty flooding his future. Not when he knew how much Heechul meant to him and vice versa. It wasn’t a time to play around, it wasn’t a time to say no when Heechul’s hand found his trouser buttons, snaking along his stomach as their mouths slotted together. There was no longer a playful reason to be staid and reserved, there was no longer a reason-

A loud pounding on the front door of Jongdae’s apartment had Heechul returning to his usual self. “The moment I was prepared to finally see you naked a demon arrives! My lord, how you test me!”

Jongdae ignored Heechul’s outburst, focusing on the footsteps of the servant who was at present rushing towards the nonstop thudding resounding from the entry way. Could something have happened? Or worse, could someone be there to inflict pain upon him – perhaps the same person who sabotaged Junmyeon’s carriage. The sudden thought of an attack had Jongdae pushing at Heechul, urging him to stand. “Please, hide.”

“Hide?” Heechul appeared completely put out by the suggestion.

“I am not certain this visitor comes bearing good will.” Jongdae stood and made his way towards the parlor door, glancing back at Heechul once more he passed through the doorway, making his way to the entryway.

“Sir!” It was Tao, still dressed in the livery of Sehun’s family. “Sehun has gone missing.”

“Missing?” Jongdae felt a measure of relief that Tao was the visitor, however his relief quickly turned to concern when Tao spoke. Giving the serving girl who answered the door permission to leave, Jongdae waited for Tao to explain his panicked visit.

“He didn’t return home tonight.” Tao appeared frazzled as he spoke. “He said he would be engaged with the investigation this evening. This isn’t like him, to still be out.”

Siwon. He must have gone after Siwon. Jongdae paled, barely noticing the fact that Heechul had emerged from the parlor. “I will contact my agents.”

“Please do.” Tao grabbed at Jongdae’s arm, pleading, clearly afraid for what had become of Sehun.

***

Sehun struggled, attempting to free himself from the strong grasp that was keeping him pinned against the stone building. As he rebelled against the force that was restraining him he caught a glimpse of a shadow passing across the light cast from the gas street lamp – a flurry of footsteps retreating with the shadow.

“Shhhh.” A voice, the person holding him spoke. It was vaguely familiar, the inflections and the accent. “Be still.”

The Comte Labeaux. Sehun recognized the voice at that moment- it was the Comte, holding him still within the shadows, his intentions completely unknown.  
  


	20. 18

“He was certainly easy to find for someone who has gone missing.” Heechul drawled, waving his hand towards Sehun, who was walking up the sidewalk with lazy strides.

“Sehun!” Jongdae rushed forward, Tao next to him.

“Jongdae? Tao?” Sehun appeared confused. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t come home! Where were you?” Tao folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I was investigating Siwon.” Sehun explained, adding. “How did you even find me here at this time of night?”

Jongdae sighed loudly. “If I couldn’t find you at this time of night I would be doing a worse job than I already am. Now what did you find out?”

“It better be good, old boy, you interrupted the happiest moment of my life.” Heechul did not look happy, he was practically boring holes in Sehun with his eyes.

“Nothing, other than some vague connection with a drinking establishment.” Sehun reported, holding back the majority of what he had learned. He hoped Jongdae wouldn’t notice he wasn’t telling him everything.

“Hm. Well we can talk about it in the morning, get home before Tao kills you.” Jongdae spoke like the servant wasn’t standing two feet from him.

“Yes, and we shall get back to what we were doing.” Heechul grabbed Jongdae’s arm and tugged him away, leaving Sehun alone with Tao.

“I am tired now.” Jongdae protested, Heechul launching into a slew of expletives as the couple walked off into the night. Sehun watched them go, knowing Tao was staring at him, watching him suspiciously.

“There is something you aren’t telling Jongdae.” Of course Tao could pick up on Sehun’s deception, he knew the man too well.

“No, I told him everything.” He lied, stalking off towards the first place he thought he would be able to hail a hackney carriage.

“Stop lying, Sehun.” Tao jogged to catch up.

“I am not lying!” Sehun spat, leaving Tao to stop in his tracks.

“You are acting different these days.” Tao mumbled, Sehun having heard every word but pretending he didn’t. He kept his fists clenched as he walked, his body tense. He expected Tao to start walking again, perhaps to argue more. He didn’t. When Sehun glanced backwards, chancing a look, he found that Tao still had his feet firmly planted, a pained expression on his face as he watched Sehun., the eerie light of the gas street lighting illuminating his figure.

“Tao, aren’t you coming?” Sehun called over his shoulder. When he didn’t receive a response he looked back to see that Tao was walking away, in a different direction. Choking back a feeling of anguish at the way his relationship with Tao was slowly disintegrating, Sehun gritted his teeth and walked on. He had to keep doing what he was doing, it was for all of them, and it was for his country.

***

Minseok couldn’t hide his smile at seeing Junmyeon sitting up in bed, the color returning to his cheeks. The man still looked weak, but nowhere near as deathly ill as he had the day before.

“Minseok, Easton.” Junmyeon smiled weakly at his friends, preparing himself to tell them what he knew. “Sorry for all of the trouble.”

“Sorry for the trouble?” Luhan chuckled, “You do realize you almost died, don’t you?”

Junmyeon nodded. “Yes, but I didn’t mean to be camped out in your house for the indefinite future.”

“What is wrong with our house, old boy?” Minseok teased.

“Nothing, though I dare say it is becoming a bit crowded.” Junmyeon was tense, slightly afraid what would happen when he told the couple about his father’s apparent involvement with Changmin’s election. “I need to tell you both something.”

“What is it?” Luhan sidled up to his husband, placing a hand on Minseok’s shoulder he waited for Junmyeon to reveal what was bothering him.

“My father…” Junmyeon swallowed before continuing. “He funded part of Changmin’s campaign for the House of Commons. I don’t know what it means at this point, but I am afraid that somehow he is involved in this mess.”

“Hm. Somehow I doubt your father knows of any ill intentions on Changmin’s part or he wouldn’t be involved.” Minseok spoke calmly.

“I dare hope you are right.” Junmyeon felt an intense amount of relief at having finally told someone what was weighing on his mind.

“Thank you for letting us know, we shall pass on the word to Jongdae. For now, focus on getting some rest and recovering.”

“I will. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being such wonderful friends.” Junmyeon wasn’t sure if it was the amount of laudanum he had taken earlier to dull the pain, but he was starting to tear up.

“You are far too emotional, old boy, you may make me cry.” Minseok smiled, patting Junmyeon’s hand. “Now sleep, and do not ever again say you are a burden.”

Junmyeon nodded, feeling an immense amount of relief as he watched his friends leave.

 

***

Kyungsoo held the newspaper aloft, scanning the pages. He was taking one of his very rare breaks from his work, spending a few minute speed reading his way through the pages in an attempt to gauge the latest news of the day. As a professional valet and all around servant, he often found it beneficial to know what was going on in the world or at a very minimum the city around him.

“Anything interesting?”

Kyungsoo sighed as the hands snaked around his waist, a head coming to rest on his shoulder. “Nothing exceptionally exciting, no.”

“No?” Jongin began peppering kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Stop it! The Sirs may walk in at any moment.” Kyungsoo struggled, trying to free himself. Ever since Jongin had so boldly kissed him a few days prior he had been incorrigible when it came to showing affection. Thankfully he waited until it was just the two of them alone in the kitchen, but the very open displays still had Kyungsoo feeling embarrassed and nervous that Minseok or Luhan or god forbid Lisbeth would walk in on them.

“We would hear them coming.” Jongin half whined, tightening his hold on Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo groaned, allowing Jongin to keep his hands in place for now. Perhaps if he gave the man a minute or so of close contact he would be sated for a while. Returning his gaze to the paper, Kyungsoo found himself staring at an article detailing the upcoming election for a seat in the House of Commons, Shim Changmin mentioned as the very likely winner of the election.

“Jongin, what was the date on those fliers? The one that came in that strange package?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I am not sure that I saw.” Jongin answered.

The sound of footsteps on the kitchen stairs had Kyungsoo elbowing Jongin’s stomach, the younger valet groaning as he doubled over. Kyungsoo plastered a smile on his face at the sight of Minseok and Luhan walking down the stairs. “Sirs, what was the date that was on those fliers? The ones that came in that package.”

“Four days from today.” Minseok recounted, only casting a cursory glance at Jongin, who was currently holding his stomach and nodding in greeting.

“I am not certain if this is related, but I believe that is the same date Shim Changmin is set to be elected to the house.” Kyungsoo pushed the paper towards his employer, watching as Minseok read the article, Luhan hovering over his shoulder to read.

“I can’t believe we didn’t connect this.” Minseok’s mouth was agape.

“We need to tell Jongdae at once.” Luhan looked equally as excited at the development.

“Yes, we best tell him immediately.” Minseok agreed, folding the paper as he turned back towards the stairway.

***

“The Comte Labeaux and his lovely sister, what a pleasant surprise.” Changmin was sitting at his desk, pen in hand, when Kris and Victoria were seen into his study.

Victoria curtsied, Kris bowing slightly as they took a seat in the deep red upholstered chairs that sat opposite Changmin’s desk.

“Victoria was hoping you would join us for a turn about the park.” Kris seemed intensely disinterested with the entire thing, even though he was the one asking.

“The park?” Changmin raised an eyebrow, looking at Victoria with affection he spoke. “I am sorry, my dear, but I am very busy with preparations for the election.”

“What a shame.” Victoria, fan in hand, waved the painted contraption lazily as she pouted. “I would very much like it if you could spare an hour to accompany us.”

Changmin leaned back in his chair. He sighed, looking at the paper in front of him to Victoria and back to the paper. “I have always had a devil of a time denying you anything.”

“So you will go?” Victoria couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Yes, but please give me a moment to change my jacket.” Changmin was up and halfway to the door before he turned. “Ah, please, wait for me in the entryway.”

“Of course.” Victoria and Kris stood, watching as Changmin left.

“Watch the door.” The Comte said in hushed tones, Victoria reaching the door as quickly as she could without tripping over her skirt.

The Comte rounded the desk, pulling open the top drawer. Rummaging around he did not find what he was looking for, moving onto the smaller drawers he began riffling through the contents.

“Please, hurry.” Victoria hissed, never looking away from the door.

He found it in the third drawer from the top, wrapped within brown paper. Grabbing the bundle he slipped it into his jacket pocket, closing the drawer as quietly as he could, he walked towards the door.

“Did you find it?” Victoria asked.

“Yes, now let us go have a lovely turn about the park, shall we?” Kris tapped his walking stick on the parquet floor, holding the door open for his sister.

***

Luhan and Minseok were hesitant to take a carriage to Jongdae’s office, the memory of Junmyeon’s accident fresh in their minds. “A long walk shan’t kill us.” Luhan grabbed at Minseok’s hand as they neared the front door.

A loud retching was heard from upstairs, the two men pausing at the noise. “Are the children sick?” Minseok wondered aloud, removing his hand from Luhan’s he rushed up the steps. A measure of fear seized him, childhood illnesses were not something to take lightly. When he made it to the top of the stairs he could tell the noise was coming from the nursery.

Pushing the door open he found the twins gathered around their nanny. When they saw Minseok they turned their eyes to him. “Daddy! Lisbeth is sick.” Theo toddled towards his father, Luhan reaching entering the room as Minseok scooped his son up in his arms.

“Lisbeth!” Luhan rushed towards the nanny, who was doubled over, sitting on her knees with a pool of vomit in front of her.

“Young master.” The nanny’s voice sounded hoarse.

Luhan kneeled next to the woman, placing a hand on her forehead he frowned. “You are burning up.”

Minseok was worried, for the nanny and the children. If Lisbeth was sick she could very well have infected the children – and if not, it was still extremely worrisome that the woman was with fever. “Please, Luhan, help her to her room.”

Minseok managed to pick Lilly up with his free arm. “We need to go see owl man, little ones.” Minseok carried the heavy load down two flights of stairs, only setting the twins down once they were in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo eyed the arrival of the children suspiciously. “Dare I ask why the tiny humans are in the kitchen, sir?”

“Lisbeth is sick.” Minseok reported, stopping Theo from toddling dangerously close to the cooking pots. “She vomited in the nursery.”

“Oh heavens.” Kyungsoo exhaled sharply before calling out. “Jongin, Jongin!” The younger valet was there in a flash, entering through the back service door.

“Lisbeth is ill, she vomited in the nursery. Can you clean it up, please?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes trained on the tiny bundles of terror that were currently engaged in finding anything and everything to tug at and knock over.

“I shall stay with the children today.” Minseok stated, trying his best to corral the youngsters towards the chairs, in the hopes he could get them to sit down.

“No sir, Jongin and I can handle it. You need to see Jongdae.” Kyungsoo did not sound enthused about the prospect of watching the children, but Minseok knew he would do so and be a diligent caregiver.

“I hate to leave you with both of them and a sick nanny.” Minseok was feeling guilty, knowing how stressed Kyungsoo had been with all of the sudden additions to the household. Three floors above them Junmyeon lay injured, Yixing watching over him, now Lisbeth was taken ill, not to mention the two hyper children who needed to be cared for. It was a lot for two servants to handle. For probably the only time in his life Minseok regretted not employing a larger staff.

“Tis what you pay me for, sir. Now go.” Kyungsoo tried to shoe Minseok out of the room while keeping a watchful eye on the kids.

Minseok thanked Kyungsoo once again, bidding the children farewell he left the kitchen to find Luhan waiting for him near the bottom of the stairs. “Is she okay?”

“She has a high fever. I asked Jongin to fetch the doctor when he has a moment. We should stay with the children.”

“Kyungsoo said he can handle it.” Minseok couldn’t hide the note of worry in his voice. He felt an acute sense of guilt at leaving, staring back at the house more than once as he and Luhan started the long walk to Jongdae’s office.

***

Jongin saw the doctor out, shutting the door he heard another bout of crying coming from the kitchen. It had been a hectic last hour. Junmyeon’s mother had called to see her son, the doctor had arrived to check in on Lisbeth (thankfully he reported that her fever was already beginning to break) and Kyungsoo had been at wits ends trying to keep the children entertained.

“How is she?” Yixing was walking down the stairs, towels in hand. Jongin found it curious that the estate manager was so diligent when it came to the care of Junmyeon, but in many ways he was just grateful for the extra help around the house – not having to rush up three flights of stairs to tend to Junmyeon in between caring for the rest of the house was a godsend.

Jongin reported on the nanny’s condition before asking after Junmyeon.

“He is sleeping, I just gave him another dose of laudanum.” Yixing flinched as a particularly loud wail came from the kitchen.

“Please excuse me.” Jongin walked down to the kitchen to find Kyungsoo holding Lilly, who was crying, while attempting to push more cheese towards Theo. The sound of Yixing trudging down the stairs with his load of towels had Lilly pausing her sobbing for a moment, interested in who may be coming. When she saw it was only Yixing she began crying again.

“I have no idea how that woman does this every day.” Kyungsoo looked half dead from only an hour with the children, Jongin could agree with his statement completely – Lisbeth must be some sort of super human.

“They need to be tired out.” Yixing set the bundle of towels near the large washbasin that was tucked into the corner of the room.

“Pardon?” Jongin wasn’t sure that he had heard Yixing correctly.

“They need to be tired out. Children need to have their energy worn down when they are fussy like that.” Yixing looked at Kyungsoo sympathetically. “Are there no green spaces nearby where you can take them to play?”

Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was considering the idea.

“I don’t think one of us could handle both the children alone, especially at a park.” Jongin doubted two of them could fully handle them to be honest, but it would be a lot safer than one of them, that is for sure.

“What if you both went? I can watch the house for an hour. Junmyeon is sleeping and I can see to Lisbeth if she needs anything.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Jongin knew that Kyungsoo didn’t like leaving his work to others, especially a task as big as overseeing the entire household for a period of time. “What if there are visitors? What if-“

“I can handle it. Really.” Yixing assured the valet. “If there are visitors I am more than capable of making tea, believe it or not.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo looked completely torn, Jongin took the initiative. “Kyungsoo and I will take them to the park near the house, we shall return within the hour.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Jongin. “Kyungsoo, if they don’t stop fussing I don’t think you will last another hour.” Jongin pointed out, the older man finally agreeing.

***

Kyungsoo insisted they walk hand in hand, not trusting the children to toddle ahead of them. When Lilly complained of being tired, Jongin picked her up, leaving Kyungsoo to repeat the action when Theo started to whine. The nearest park was not that long of a walk, a small place in comparison to some of the city’s larger green spaces, it did provide room enough for the children to play around to their hearts content – and hopefully wear themselves out quickly.

The park was not overly crowded at that time of day. The place did not have a riding path, so it did not attract the upwardly mobile citizens out to see and be seen. There was no lake or river or pond, so the artists that could be found in other places, sketching the water scenes as they sat on the grass, were nonexistent. No, the small space served only a few real purposes- a place for children to run, and a place for lawn games to be played by those who did not have a lawn of their own. This if course, precluded the upper class, leaving only upper middle class adults playing games of croquet while nannies of the more well-heeled households watched as their charges ran about.

“Lilly, Theo, let’s run!” Jongin bent over, hands on his thighs as he smiled brightly at the children. “Do you want to play tag?”

“Tag?” Theo asked.

Kyungsoo leaned against the trunk of one of the tall maples, watching as Jongin enthusiastically taught the children how to play the game. Jongin was good with the children, much better than he was. But then again, Jongin was good with a lot of things. Kyungsoo knew he didn’t tell him that enough, compliment the younger valet for his work or his willingness to always be there, even when Kyungsoo was in the middle of a meltdown.

In the last six months Jongin had been amazing, always doing whatever Kyungsoo asked of him. It made the older man feel a tad bit guilty that he wasn’t better to him, always shooing him away when he was being affectionate, always scolding him when he wasn’t insanely proper in front of their employers. Kyungsoo made up his mind, he would tell Jongin later just how much he was grateful to him, before he forgot all about it and found himself dealing with the same pains of regret a few months down the line.

The children seemed to be growing tired, their movements less hurried as they chased Jongin, giggling and nearly tripping as they reached out to tag him.

“We should rest for a moment.” Jongin fell onto the grass, laughing as the children tackled him. After a playful minute of wrestling they sat together in a row, panting from all of the running around. Kyungsoo joined them, standing slightly behind Jongin, afraid if he sat he would have a nasty grass stain to scrub from his uniform.

“I dare say Yixing had the right idea.” Jongin said through heavy breaths, reaching over he ruffled Theo’s hair.

“Yes, it would appear so.” Kyungsoo found his heart swelling at the sight of Jongin, face flushed from running from the children, a trickle of sweat running down his brown, hair mussy from play. He was handsome, far too handsome, and Kyungsoo didn’t appreciate that fact enough either.

He was so engrossed in looking at Jongin he didn’t notice Lilly stand up at first. When she started toddling forward, Kyungsoo made a move to catch her. He stopped when the girl cried out, pointing her tiny hand forward. “Mama! Mama!”

Kyungsoo looked at the place the girl was pointing, paling as he noticed the same man who delivered the package the day prior standing at least fifteen yards away from them. Next to him was a blonde woman, lightly touching his arm as they conversed.

“Mama!” Theo cried out, rushing to join his sister.

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a concerned look before chasing after the children, Kyungsoo hot on his heels.

***

“I hope Kyungsoo and Jongin are managing.” Minseok’s mind was still stuck back at home, where a sick nanny, an injured friend, and two very stressed valets were currently residing – not to mention a beleaguered estate manager and a very hyper pair of twins.

“I am sure they are fine, Minseok. We shall be back within another couple hours.” Luhan tried to reassure his husband.

Minseok nodded, pushing open the door to Jongdae’s office. The man who usually manned the desk near the front of the offices wasn’t there, likely sent on some errand. Not having someone to see them in was not a problem, however, as they were technically employed by the Home Office the same as Jongdae – they just didn’t have an office to call their own.

Minseok was hallway through the doorway when he froze.

“GET OUT!” Heechul roared.

“Oh my lord, I am blind.” Luhan pulled Minseok out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“I never want to see that again.” Minseok blinked rapidly, trying to forget.

“Why did we let our best friends date, please remind me.” Luhan groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he willed his mind to expel the terrible thing he had walked in on.


	21. 18.5

Jongdae didn’t expect to find Heechul at his office, but in a way that in and of itself should have been expected. Kim Heechul showed up whenever he felt like it and today was no exception.

“I thought you would be at Victoria’s.” Jongdae stated as he strolled into his office.

“Good morning to you too, love.” Heechul drawled. “The lady is out, for a ride about the park and some shopping. Apparently she doesn’t wait around for my presence, the ungrateful little vixen.”

“I cannot fathom someone not waiting for your arrival.” Jongdae said sarcastically, taking a seat behind his desk.

“I see you are your usual witty self today.” Heechul was seated, legs crossed, watching Jongdae as the man went about a show of straightening up his desk.

“I aim to never displease.” Jongdae winked, looking up from his papers long enough to receive a wink in return.

“I assume you slept well last night.” Heechul had an edge to his voice, Jongdae stopping what he was doing to look at the older man.

“Yes.”

“Hm. Very good.” Heechul titled his head to the side, pursing his lips he stared back.

“Why?”

“No reason.”

“You are a horrible liar, Heechul.” Jongdae crossed his arms. “And we are in my office, if you need to be reminded.”

“And?” Heechul shrugged his shoulders. “It is a room without windows.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“There is a lock on the door isn’t there?”

Jongdae glanced towards the door. Of course there was a lock, but that wasn’t the first issue in his mind. This was his office, not exactly the place he wanted to sleep with Heechul for the first time. “This is hardly the place where I imagined we would…”

“You have a horrible imagination, Jongdae.” Heechul walked to the door, clicking the lock he turned back towards his boyfriend. “Will you let me help you work on livening it up?”

Jongdae swallowed, watching as Heechul sauntered towards him. He was so engrossed with watching Heechul he failed to notice the lock had not been fully turned. “What if – what if someone hears?”

Heechul rounded the desk, stopping in front of Jongdae he smiled. “Then I am doing my job?”’

Jongdae found it hard to speak, his anxiety going into overdrive as Heechul reached towards him. Placing a hand on the back of Jongdae’s neck, Heechul pulled him closer, slotting their mouths together.

They had kissed a lot - that was usually as far as they got, yet this time was different. Heechul was less hurried, the way his tongue caressed Jongdae’s was languid, his hand on the back of Jongdae’s neck relaxed. He melted into the kiss, finding his hands wrapping around Heechul’s waist and pulling the older man closer. With their bodies flush together, it was impossible to not feel each other’s growing erections. They had both been waiting for this moment after all – one just a little more than the other.

Jongdae broke the kiss first, panting he whispered. “What if someone comes? What if...”

“Shhh.” Heechul had a devilish glint in his eye as he maneuvered their bodies, not stopping until Jongdae was half leaning against his desk. “And someone will most definitely come.”

“Did you – seriously?” Jongdae pushed at Heechul, the older man not giving in.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” Heechul’s hands moved to Jongdae’s cravat, untying it with a skilled hand he tossed the white cloth aside. His hands were nimble, working at the buttons on Jongdae’s shirt as the younger man stared down, watching. Jongdae fought back his nerves, the thought of how wrong it was to be doing something in his office causing him to want very much to push Heechul away, retie his cravat, and order his boyfriend out. Yet...he didn’t. He had been wound up since the night before, the moment he had decided it was time had already passed.

Heechul’s lips were as skilled as his hands, suckling and nibbling along Jongdae’s exposed collarbone. He pushed Jongdae’s shirt off his shoulders, Jongdae finding the willpower to start tugging at Heechul’s cravat haphazardly as he relished in the feeling of lips on his skin.

“I don’t even know what you are into.” Heechul’s words ghosted on Jongdae’s skin, at the base of his neck, sending a shiver up the younger man’s spine.

“Into?” Jongdae choked back a moan as Heechul’s hand found his pants, working them open.

“Hm. I am blessed to be able to discover it for myself, it seems.” Heechul pushed at Jongdae’s pants, stepping back he untied his own cravat. Heechul pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons, divesting himself of his pants in the same mad frenzy. Jongdae sat still, watching him, pants still halfway on, his positon leaning against the desk holding them up.

Heechul caught Jongdae looking, giving him a questioning glance he chuckled. “Like what you see?”

Jongdae blushed, turning his head he swallowed. Heechul was quick to return his hands to Jongdae’s waist, more specifically his trousers. With a tug he pulled Jongdae forward, leaving enough space to push the younger man’s pants fully down. Jongdae moved, lifting his legs out of the trousers as he slipped off his shoes.

“This is what I have been wanting to see, and I am not disappointed.” Heechul smirked, raking his eyes over Jongdae from head to toe. “You are beautiful.”

Jongdae was sure he was a deep red color, not used to having another person inspect his naked form.  The sudden feeling of shyness was very unlike him, causing him to be even more embarrassed.

Heechul trailed a finger down Jongdae’s chest, stopping to tease a nipple. Jongdae gasp at the feeling, never before realizing how sensitive he was at that place. He watched, unable to look away, as Heechul restarted his path, a single finger dragged lower and lower until it was teasing along his waist, just above his throbbing erection.

Heechul leaned in for another kiss, using his body to push Jongdae up on the desk, pushing forward even more until Jongdae found himself awkwardly pushing papers away as his back hit the cold wood. Heechul followed him, moving his hands to grasp Jongdae’s legs and spread them; he fit himself in between, climbing nearly on top of him.

Jongdae pulled Heechul up, their lips still locked, as he felt Heechul’s hardness grind against his own. It was a maddening sensation, Jongdae feeling an intense heat creep along his cheeks, bursting forth in his core as he moved to caress Heechul’s sides.

They kissed, sloppily, tongues and teeth and saliva, for what seemed like forever, Heechul grinding down as Jongdae bucked up, the fiction of their bodies driving each other forward.

“I want to taste you.” Heechul hummed against Jongdae’s lips. “All of you.”

Jongdae found his hands twining through Heechul’s hair, losing himself in the sensation of Heechul’s tongues. “Will you…do you want to taste me too?”

Jongdae stifled a moan as Heechul took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as his hand began playing with the other nipple.

Jongdae had never done what he thought Heechul was proposing, yet at the moment he just wanted some sort of release. Anything that would get him there would be welcome, and honestly he wanted to see Heechul find release too. “Yes.” He gasp as Heechul bit his nipple, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.

He was slow about it, positioning Jongdae where he wanted him, maneuvering his own body as well. Jongdae wasn’t sure what to do, how to lay, Heechul doing all of the directing. He ended up flat on his back, laying on his desk, with Heechul straddling his middle. “I am going to move now.” Was the only warning before he found himself faced with Heechul’s dick, the man moving forward as he simultaneously parted Jongdae’s thighs. “I promise you this will feel good.”

Jongdae arched his back as Heechul took him in his mouth, slipping his lips down his dick slowly, placing his hand at the length he could not swallow. Jongdae followed his lead, first with a lick to the head of Heechul’s dick that had the older man humming against his length. Then a testing suckle, before swallowing his dick whole. The sensation of having his mouth stuffed full and his own dick so tight in Heechul’s mouth was maddening.

They matched their pace, sucking, bobbing, as they swallowed and licked and swallowed and licked. The sensation was amazing, each man humming against the other’s swollen length. Jongdae didn’t think it would be long, the heat pooling in his abdomen too great for him to believe otherwise.

He moved his hands to Heechul’s ass, grabbing the globes as he sucked with more intensity, the waves of pleasure washing over him. They fell into a quickened pace, Jongdae curling his toes as his release came upon him. He didn’t want to be the first to come but he couldn’t stop it, not when Heechul moved his mouth to the head of his dick, then swallowed again, a torturous move that had Jongdae holding back a cry, his white hot seed spilling in Heechul’s mouth. His head was spinning as he continued to suck, mimicking the same move – and then the door opened.

Heechul shouted, Jongdae froze, he heard Luhan and Minseok. And then the door slammed shut. Jongdae was too surprised to move, and then Heechul came, Jongdae’s mouth suddenly filled with a warm liquid.

“Holy shit, that was hot.” Heechul moaned, moving off of him as Jongdae swallowed his come.

“Was that -Who?!” Jongdae was horrified. Wasn’t the door locked?!

“It was just our friends, it's okay.” Heechul moved off of Jongdae, but wasn’t about to fully disengage. He pulled Jongdae to him, planting a loving and rather chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you, so much. It was worth the wait.”

Jongdae pushed the older man from him, Heechul almost falling off the desk. “I told you this was a bad idea! Oh my lord, I am so embarrassed!”

Heechul sighed. “Really? Not even you were good?”

“Get dressed. Now!” Jongdae scrambled to find his clothing, his red face no longer having anything to do with his dick being sucked by a very skilled set of lips.


	22. 19

 Kyungsoo ran forward, his heart beating fast as he managed to stop Theodore before the boy reached the blonde woman. Jongin picked Lilly up, protectively turning her half away from the man and woman in front of them. Theodore kicked, whining and reaching for the woman as Kyungsoo held him close.

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbled towards the couple.

Kyungsoo struggled to gain control of the small child as he yelled out for his mother. He felt a sense of dread staring at the woman. Why did the twins think she was their mother? Was it a byproduct of such a loss at a young age or something else?

“I am not your mother, children.” The woman’s voice was strained as she looked from one child to the other. She was rather pretty, blonde with petite features and perfectly coiffed hair.

“No, of course not.” The man next to her raised an eyebrow at the scene. “Though dare I ask, whose children are they?”

Kyungsoo’s dread only increased with the question. “Sorry, again, we shall be going. Come on Jongin, we must be returning to the house.”

“Ah, I know!” The man exclaimed, “I saw you at D’Adderleigh’s house. They must be his children.”

“Jongin, hurry.” Kyungsoo kept a tight hold on the child, traversing the greenspace with wide strides. He had to get them out of there, away from the man who it seemed was involved in very unsavory activities. No good could come from him discovering that the twins were Minseok’s.

“Don’t look back,” Jongin instructed, catching up with Kyungsoo.

The twins continued to cry and struggle, ensuring that Jongin and Kyungsoo had their work cut out for them. Yet they wouldn’t let the children down. No, the entire exchange seemed to have a dangerous undertone, and both men knew they had to get home –quickly.

When they were out of the park, halfway back to the townhouse, Kyungsoo spoke over the whines of the children. “That man, he was the same one who brought the package the other day.”

“What?!” Jongin sounded shocked and afraid, an appropriate reaction.

“We need to tell the Sirs when they return, I am not sure who that woman was but it all seems to be such an amazing coincidence.” Kyungsoo was worried, very worried.

***

Minseok found the floor very interesting. Extremely interesting. Far more interesting than the horrible image that had just been burned into his brain.

“Out! Now!” Jongdae was yelling from inside his office.

“You don’t have to act like a shy young lad about all of this, Jongdae.” Heechul was pleading his case inside and the entire situation could not be more embarrassing.

“I can’t look him in the eyes,” Luhan muttered from next to Minseok, “I – that- why us?”

“Try to forget, just try to forget.”  Minseok was repeating the same words to himself, hoping to god it would all go away soon.

When the office door opened Minseok and Luhan jumped back a good foot, startled as Heechul strode past them. He didn’t seem all that concerned about what they had walked in on.

“Old boys, don’t you dare let this get around town or I will do my worst!” Heechul wagged a finger in both of their faces. “I don’t want everyone cuming for him once they know what he looks like naked.” Heechul winked. “If you understand my meaning?”

“Please leave.” Minseok shut his eyes, cringing.

Heechul laughed heartily, leaving the area with an easy gait. Luhan reached for Minseok, patting him on the shoulder. “We will get through this together.”

Minseok nodded.

“You um, I- is there something you needed?” Jongdae called from within his office, “If you um- can you not come in right now?” Minseok could tell his best friend was beyond embarrassed, which was a completely natural reaction to having two of his friends walk in on him and his boyfriend engaged in very personal behavior on his desk.

“I am not sure that you want me to shout it out loud, it is about the case,” Minseok responded, wishing very much that he didn’t have to go face his friend at the moment, the amount of second hand embarrassment he was feeling was slightly suffocating.

“Ah, the case,” Jongdae’s heavy sigh could be heard from outside the room. “Come in.”

Minseok edged into the room first, Luhan behind him. He kept his eyes averted, only speaking once Luhan had shut the door.

“Um, can you – I – see…-please forget what you saw.” Jongdae sounded mortified.

“We will!” Luhan chirped. “Saw what?”

“Yes, well, thanks. Now what did you have to report?”

Minseok had never looked at the floor in Jongdae’s office for this long, it was rather worn and a bit dirty. “Kyungsoo noticed that the date of Changmin’s election is the same date on the letters that were delivered to our townhome. I dare say there is a connection there.”

“Hm, yes, that is likely. I am reasoning out that the copies of the letter are a warning, and that whomever sent them will very likely be distributing the letters en masse on that date.”

“Which means we have four days until all hell breaks loose,” Luhan chimed in.

“Yes, I fear so.” Jongdae’s embarrassment seemed to have disappeared and been replaced by frustration at the case - as evidenced by the tone of his voice.

“I would like to visit Mrs. Page’s house one more time and find out why that man – the one who delivered the package – was there.” Minseok had thought about it on the way over to Jongdae’s office.

“Sehun is investigating him, one Choi Siwon, “Jongdae remarked. “Though last night he didn’t report finding anything of note.”

“Well than I dare say it is fair for us to pay Mrs. Page a visit if Sehun hasn’t done so himself.” Luhan supported Minseok’s train of thought completely.

“Hm. Let me know what you find out, and please, take care.”

“Yes, you too.” Minseok was happy to turn around and leave, even if the embarrassing situation was fading it was still very much present.

“Come on, we will need to take a carriage there, it is too far to walk.”  Luhan grabbed a hold of Minseok’s arm, lightly guiding him out of Jongdae’s office.

They were nearing the exit when one of Jongdae’s agents, a man that Minseok could never quite recall the name of – Tae, Taec something, walked past.

“Is Mr. Kim in his office?” The agent asked.

“Yes.” Luhan answered. Minseok was happy the agent hadn’t arrived earlier, if he had been the one to walk in on Jongdae and Heechul’s escapades Jongdae would likely have died of embarrassment – it was bad enough it was his two close friends who had seen it.

Exiting the building Minseok focused his thoughts on the task at hand, including the need to take a carriage over to Mrs. Page’s house. It was frightening, the thought of hailing a hackney carriage, after what had happened to Junmyeon. He prayed they would be safe, and hopefully uncover new evidence that would end the madness soon, before anyone else was injured.

***

Sehun was not impressed. He had been to many drinking establishments in the middle of the day – high end places where only the wealthiest of the peerage would frequent, mid-range haunts where young and foolish gentlemen showed up to drink away from the prying eyes of society. He had even set foot in some questionable establishments in the East End, but none of them – not one, smelled as terrible as this place. It was a strange odor, like sweat and fungus. Absolutely disgusting.

It was dirty and dark, the long tables leaning to and fro as though they were barely supported by the wooden legs that logically were somewhere underneath all of the grime, hiding somewhere in the shadows.  Only a few patrons milled about the place at that hour, one of whom was definitely a sailor of some sort. The barkeep was a woman who sported far less than a full mouth of teeth, her hair frizzed out and her skin speckled with age spots. Why the Comte Labeaux had picked such a place for their meeting was beyond Sehun, surely there had to have been a place with a bit less disease ridden like setting for them to meet. Sehun was afraid to drink the water here, much less the ale or any of the liquors. He was certain that anything pushed in front of him was likely rife with contagions of some sort.

When the door to the tavern opened, a tall figure cloaked in shadow from the bright afternoon sun filtering in behind him, Sehun prayed it was the Comte. Once the door was closed, the familiar tap-tap of a walking stick sounding out, Sehun knew that he had arrived.

Sehun leaned back on the bench, watching as the Comte approached him with ease. For a man that seemed to be very biased in his associations, Kris was apparently not bothered by the rough atmosphere.

“Did you find the place easily?” The Comte questioned as he took his seat.

“Yes, though I can’t understand why you would want to meet here.” Sehun cast a disgusted look towards the bar, where the old woman was busy speaking to herself in French.

The Comte chuckled, saying something in French to the bar woman. She laughed, a cackle really, and retrieved something from behind the bar.

“This is the best place for genuine Pont-l'Évêque cheese in the city,” The Comte smiled widely as the old woman brought out a wrapped package, setting it on the table along with a knife. The pungent odor, the same smell that had been so reviling to Sehun before, increased tenfold.

“That is what smells so awful?!” Sehun pinched his nose, grimacing as Kris unwrapped the package, revealing a square cream colored block of cheese.

“Perhaps it is an acquired taste.” The Comte cut off a thick slab, taking a large bite of the cheese as he ignored Sehun’s disgusted expression. “Would you like some?”

Sehun vigorously shook his head.

“A shame.” The Comte finished chewing. “Shall we talk business?”

“Yes.” Since the moment that the Comte Labeaux had saved him from being apprehended the night prior, they had come to a vague understanding, an understanding that needed a lot more explanation on the Comte’s part before Sehun felt completely confident in it.

“Let me ask you this first, have you ever heard of a hellfire club?” The Comte spoke slowly, as though Sehun would be unable to understand his words if he didn’t enunciate every syllable.

“A what?” Sehun searched his memory. He could not recall ever hearing the term before.

“A club, not unlike those you and your other rich English friends attend, though a bit more….secret.” The Comte paused to pop another piece of cheese in his mouth. “A club of wealthy individuals who are united by a common goal, to have scandalous, immoral parties, to act out and pull pranks, or to do something more…practically beneficial to all those involved.”

Sehun took a moment to digest the information, to associate it with the case at hand. “Is that what they are doing in the caverns? It is some sort of secret club?”

“Yes, you happened to find their headquarters, which as you witnessed was not exactly something they were happy about.”

“What are they doing down there?” Sehun shuddered to think of what could be the point of such a club and how it played into the larger scheme, the larger case.

 “Meeting, plotting. Deciding how best to overthrow the government.” Kris tilted his head to the side, seemingly amused by it all. “I have been tracking them for the better part of a year.”

“Why are you so concerned with them?” The Comte had not said nearly enough to quell Sehun’s suspicions around his true motivations.

“As I said, I am working for your government. They gave me asylum for a reason, letting me live here when my head is very much wanted in France. I chose sides, Sehun, and so did your government.”

“Then why are you not in contact with Jongdae or the Home Office?” Sehun was still puzzled. If the Comte spoke the truth, if he was truly working for the English government, than why wouldn’t he be aiding in the Home Office’s investigation? Why wouldn’t Jongdae know of this?

“The Prince Regent has his own men, Sehun. Men who operate above the official arm of the government.”

“Then why tell me all of this? Why not let me be caught?”

“Because, dear boy, I need you.” The way the Comte smiled, the way he leaned forward, a glint in his eyes, had Sehun feeling a slight sense of dread. “And judging by the fact I had to rescue you last night, I believe the feeling is mutual.”

Sehun swallowed, staring at the French nobleman. Why couldn’t anything be easy, clear cut, and certain?

***

Minseok was tense as the carriage traversed the congested roads, making its way towards Mrs. Page’s house. Luhan sat next to him, clasping his hand tightly. Both men were on edge, every unexpected noise, every strong jolt to the carriage had the pair freezing, then looking around with wide eyes.

The urgency, the need to solve the case was never as important as it was at the moment, danger at every turn, the unknown, and the damaging intentions all around them.

As the carriage neared the road Mrs. Page lived on, the acrid smell of smoke filled the air.

“There is a fire,” Minseok remarked, looking around.

Luhan tightened his hold of Minseok’s hand. “I see smoke up ahead.”

The carriage began to slow, the driver calling back about the road being blocked. Minseok nudged Luhan. “We should alight.”

They jumped out of the carriage, Luhan first. Staring ahead Minseok could make out the thick plumes of smoke, the road and sidewalk congested with bystanders. He jogged forward, towards the house, fearing the worst. His fears were realized as he neared their destination. The Page house was on fire, flames licking from the windows, the door, and the air heavy with smoke.

The fire was alarming, frightening – but what was more concerning was what was scattered around the house, singed, some on fire, blowing across the road.

Hundreds of crimson feathers, left in front of the burning house for all to see.


	23. 20

“What of Mrs. Page?” Jongdae held a wet rag to his mouth, trying to breathe despite the smoke billowing out of the house. The fire had been lessened by the fire brigade but was still burning.

“I dare say she was inside, sir,” the servant responded. “I was out to run an errand and the mistress was in the drawing room.”

Jongdae looked from the servant, a middle aged man who was pale and shaken by seeing his place of employ up in flames, to the house. Whoever had started the fire had likely done so to silence Mrs. Page, forever severing anything she might have known about Siwon and his involvement in the larger plot at hand.

“Do you need anything more of me, sir?” The servant asked, drawing Jongdae’s attention back to him.

“Ah, no. Thank you.” Jongdae walked away from the house, exhaling sharply as he stepped over crimson feathers, blowing along the walk and into the street. The case was starting to eat at him, to consume him, the perpetrators clearly taunting him. Always a step ahead, always able to silence a witness or to destroy evidence before Jongdae could uncover it. It was maddening. He spotted Minseok and Luhan standing near the edge of the crowd, wondering if they had found any clues he approached the couple.

“We asked around, and no one saw anything.” Minseok reported.

“Of course they didn’t.” Jongdae was starting to feel like he was going mad. First the death of Mr. Page, then Junmyeon’s accident, now this. His agents reported little to no new leads, his main suspects seemingly innocent.

“Changmin, Siwon, they are involved in this somehow,” Luhan said firmly. He was standing next to his husband, his face flushed, and his expression as grim as the other two men.

“But we can’t prove it,” Jongdae countered. That was the problem, he couldn’t prove anything. He couldn’t prove anything and he knew it was only a matter of time before something even worse happened -the letter was released to the public – likely changing the country as a whole. The contents would be fodder for England’s enemies, they would be fodder for those looking to overthrow the Regent. It would be a disaster that went far beyond anything Jongdae could help. He needed to stop it before it got to that point.

“It is as though they are always a step ahead of us,” Minseok sighed.

Jongdae found himself wondering – just how were they always a step ahead of them? How did they know that Junmyeon would get in the carriage that he had? How did they know that Minseok and Luhan would visit Mrs. Page that day? How…

“I think we may have a mole in the Home Office,” Jongdae whispered, gesturing for Minseok and Luhan to follow him away from the gathered crowd, away from those who may be listening.

“What?!” Luhan asked as soon as they were no longer under threat of being overheard.

 “Think about it- Junmyeon’s accident, Mrs. Page’s home burning down right as you came to interview her. Someone is watching us from within.” Jongdae felt like a knot had formed in his gut. A traitor in his midst? Who could be so brazen, who could he trust? “I hate to even imagine it, but all signs point to a mole.”

“Who could it be…?” Minseok asked, his tone mirroring the confusion that Jongdae was feeling.

“I don’t know, but from here on out you only discuss things with me – not even Junmyeon or Sehun or any of the others. Is that understood?” Jongdae couldn’t be too careful, not if what he feared was true.

 Minseok and Luhan nodded, looking scared and a bit lost.

“It shall be awhile before the fire is completely extinguished,” Jongdae looked back towards the burning building, “There is no sense in both of you staying now that everyone has been interviewed.”

“Are you certain?” Minseok was clearly worried. Minseok knew Jongdae so well, knew what the case was doing to him, and knew that the thought of someone working from the inside would have his mind in a panic.

“Yes, go. I have been asking too much of you both already.” Jongdae put a hand on each man’s shoulder, turning them around and gesturing for them to go.

“If anything happens send for us.”

Jongdae nodded, watching as the couple made their way down the sidewalk, Minseok glancing back twice, clearly worried.  Jongdae sighed. Minseok had reason to be worried, they all did.

***

Tao was hoping he wouldn’t be fired. He was supposed to be on his way to deliver a letter to the Earl of Pressley’s solicitor, instead he was standing outside Minseok and Luhan’s townhouse. He had the letter securely tucked in his jacket pocket, but it would have to wait to be delivered. He had to see Minseok.

He knew better than to try to use the front entrance, Kyungsoo would have his head for supposing he could go in the door reserved for the upper class. He made his way around to the service entry, knocking lightly.

“Who is it?!”

Tao tensed at the very un-Kyungsoo like greeting – it was harsh and full of suspicion and not at all the mind-numbingly formal method that the valet usually employed when answering the door.

“Tao. Is D’Adderleigh home?”

The door was thrown open, revealing a frazzled Kyungsoo. “Come in, hurry.”

Tao nearly tripped as Kyungsoo pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

“Is something going on?” Tao was seriously confused.

“I – no, maybe, I am not sure.” Kyungsoo led the way down to the kitchen, Tao trailing behind him.

“Who is it?” Jongin sounded just as out of sorts as Kyungsoo.

“Should I leave?” Tao was startled to find the twins seated in the kitchen, Jongin standing in the corner nearest the stairs, fire poker in hand, looking like he was ready to attack any intruder that may appear.

“No!” Kyungsoo and Jongin answered in unison, Tao finding the entire thing bizarre.

“Is, um D’Adderleigh home?” Tao repeated the question.

“No, he is out.” Kyungsoo made a gesture at Jongin, the other valet putting the poker back near the fire place. “Is there something you needed?”

“Um, well.” Tao scratched the back of his neck. Yes, there was something he needed but he wasn’t sure what. After twenty minutes of arguing with Sehun earlier that morning he had decided that there was no point in continuing to do so any further – his boyfriend wouldn’t listen to him. The only one that he might listen to was D’Adderleigh so he had made a point to come over at his earliest convenience. “I wanted to talk to him about Sehun.”

What he left out was why – he knew Sehun was hiding something, it was obvious. He was acting out of sorts. Tao knew it from the night Sehun had disappeared that something was going on and Sehun refused to tell him what it was. As much as Tao loved his boyfriend he knew he didn’t always make the best decisions, so the thought that he may be hiding something was eating at him, the fear that it may end up harming Sehun in the end flooding his thoughts.

“I am not sure when he shall retur-“Kyungsoo was interrupted when the sound of the upstairs door, or more specifically a pounding on the upstairs door, rang through the house. Tao watched the small valet scurry up the kitchen steps.

Tao found it odd that the upstairs door was locked, especially during the day. Something was definitely going on.

“They know of the children, sir!” Kyungsoo wailed, his voice carrying downstairs.

Tao tensed. Yes, something bad was definitely going on.

***

The moment that Minseok attempted to open his front door and felt resistance he knew something was wrong. It was locked. Kyungsoo never locked the front door, not during the day any way.

“Is it locked?” Luhan was concerned.

Minseok nodded, then began pounding on the door. When Kyungsoo opened it, Minseok tensed. He knew when Kyungsoo was upset and he most definitely was upset at the moment.

After stepping inside the townhouse, Minseok was treated to a tearful rant about the park and someone and the children and…

 “Kyungsoo, calm down.” Minseok put his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Look at me.”

The valet sniffled, but seemed to calm.

“Now please tell me from the beginning, slowly, what occurred.”

Kyungsoo was able to relay the message with greater clarity since he had calmed down, Minseok listening carefully as the valet described a series of events. They had taken the twins to the park, where they had encountered the same man who had dropped off the package, alongside a blonde woman.  The man, Siwon, had learned that the children were Minseok’s – or at least that they lived in the townhouse. It was a frightening encounter, no wonder Kyungsoo was upset, Minseok thought. But one thing stood out to him.

“You said they called the woman mother?” Minseok asked slowly.

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Can you,” Minseok didn’t want to ask, he really didn’t, because he wasn’t sure that he could handle the answer, “Can you describe what this woman looked like?”

Kyungsoo rattled off her description, Minseok tensing. It couldn’t be, no – there was no way. He had seen her body for himself.

“It sounds like Angelique.” Luhan said it first, coming to the same conclusion as Minseok. “But it can’t be, she is dead.”

“Or is she?” Minseok asked aloud, fearful of the answer to his question.

***

Tao gave Minseok and Luhan a wide berth as they entered the kitchen, afraid to step in and further complicate what seemed to be an already complicated situation. Instead he hung back, watching as the married couple greeted the children. It was a few minutes before Minseok even realized Tao was there, his attention so focused on the twins. It was only when D’Adderleigh instructed Jongin to send a message to Jongdae, finally turning away from the children for a moment, that he noticed Tao standing on the far side of the room.

 “I am afraid I have come at a bad time, sir.” Tao would leave if Minseok wanted him to, he just had to say the word.

“What is it?” Minseok left Luhan with the children, crossing the kitchen he stopped in front of the servant.

Minseok’s question had Tao rambling, blurting out the reason for his visit. “Sehun is hiding something, I know it. He won’t tell me anything but something changed with him the night he was missing – the night he went in search of Siwon.” Tao found that he was wringing his hands, an unconscious action that perfectly conveyed the anxiety he was feeling. “I am worried that he may be involved in something dangerous.”

“Do you have any idea at all what it might be?”

“No, unfortunately not, sir.” Tao wished he had some inkling of what Sehun was on about, but he had none. “I was hoping you could talk to him, he may listen to you.”

“I will try.”

“Thank you sir, it means a lot.” Tao offered up a weak smile.

Minseok nodded. Tao made his way to the service entrance, feeling a little better now that Minseok had agreed to talk to Sehun. Hopefully he would have some success. Hopefully.

***

“What if she is alive?” Luhan was trying to understand, trying to comprehend what it could mean if the twin’s mother was not only alive, but somehow involved in the case. “How? We both saw her dead.”

“I don’t know, but you cannot deny that the description fits her.” Minseok said through gritted teeth.

Luhan looked on as Kyungsoo fed the children, the twins spitting up more than they swallowed.

“What did Tao want?” Luhan had almost forgotten that the man had even been there, his brain was so inundated with considering the possibility that Angelique wasn’t dead after all.

“He thinks Sehun is hiding something,” Minseok answered matter-of-factly.

“Great, Sehun is hiding something.” Luhan sighed heavily.

“I said I would talk to him, but I doubt that will do any good. I put something about it in my note to Jongdae.”

Luhan had watched Minseok write out the letter, detailing what Kyungsoo and Jongin had seen at the park. Jongin had left a half an hour ago to deliver it to Jongdae.

“Minseok, when this case is over I propose we retire to the country.” Luhan was ready to be done with investigations and muddled, confusing twists and turns and danger and all of the other things that got in the way of his time with his husband and (now) their children.

“Agreed,” Minseok sighed, “I completely agree.”

***

Sehun had thrown up once on his way over, thankfully he found an alley to duck into, the darkness of the evening was perfect cover, and didn’t end up with any remnants on his clothing. His stomach was a mess, he was nervous. When he reached the townhouse he almost turned back, unable to go through with it. But then he heard the Comte’s words, playing them back in his head. It was the only way to end everything, to close the case, to stop the madness that had injured Junmyeon and was threatening to do worse to the rest of the Home Office.

“Oh, great to see you, sir.” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, holding the door opened he looked as happy as ever to see Sehun.

Sehun brushed past the valet. He noted that the front door had been locked, he most definitely heard the click before Kyungsoo had opened it. Curious.

“Is D’Adderleigh in?” Sehun removed his jacket, handing it to Kyungsoo.

“Yes, though he is otherwise engaged at the moment.”

“Dare I ask doing what?”

“Putting the children to bed, the nanny is ill.” Kyungsoo gestured towards the drawing room, “Knowing you, you aren’t about to leave. You can wait in there.”

“Kyungsoo, can you bring some tea?” Sehun offered a small smile, the valet rolling his eyes but agreeing.

***

Minseok had heard Sehun’s voice and was curious why he was visiting so late. After getting the children to sleep, a trying affair, he crept out of the nursery, down the stairs, and into the drawing room. Luhan was already there, having been tending to Lisbeth and checking on Yixing and Junmyeon was a less time consuming task than seeing two toddlers off to bed.

“Sehun,” Minseok greeted, taking a seat next to his husband.

“Sehun is here on Jongdae’s orders.” Luhan remarked. He looked at Minseok, and Minseok could see just by the slight eye contact that Luhan was suspicious.

“Is that so?” Minseok took the cup of tea that Sehun handed him. “Why did Jongdae send you?” Jongin had returned hours ago from delivering the letter to Jongdae, a short note telling them to be careful the only response. It was strange to suddenly have him send Sehun to their house.

“I don’t think I need to tell you how splendidly the investigation is going.” Sehun sipped is tea, “He is worried something may happen to you two. He wanted me to check in, stick around if need be.”

“Like a guard?” Luhan quirked an eyebrow.

“Hm, something like that.”

“Sehun, I had a talk with Tao today.” Minseok tried to gauge Sehun’s reaction but the younger man seemed expressionless. “He thinks you may be hiding something. He is worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” Sehun scoffed. “Hiding something?! I swear Tao has the most insane imagination sometimes.”

“You aren’t involved in anything dangerous, are you?” Minseok narrowed his eyes, hoping that Sehun wouldn’t do anything foolish.

“No.” Sehun looked pained, “You still can’t trust me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Minseok was in no mood to argue with Sehun.

“Right, then let us drop the matter of Tao’s paranoia and speak of something else.”

Minseok didn’t press Sehun for anything more, partially because he was exhausted and partially because he knew Sehun well enough to realize when he wasn’t going to say anything more on a subject. They chatted for a half an hour more, about the twins, about mundane topics, when Luhan fell asleep.

“It looks like your husband has had quite the day.”

“Hm.” Minseok was debating if he should just let Luhan sleep on the couch, maneuvering him up the stairs was not exactly something he was thrilled about. Minseok was feeling absolutely exhausted himself. Yawning he felt his eyes grow heavy.

“Are you tired?”

Minseok heard Sehun’s voice but it sounded distant. His eyes began to lose focus, the world grew hazy. In a split second he was asleep.

***

When Minseok woke up he had a pounding headache. Opening his eyes he cringed, the light filtering into the drawing room making his headache worse. Then it hit him – he was in the drawing room. Why was he in the drawing room? The memory of the night before came back to him. Luhan, Sehun, and then….nothing.

Luhan was still asleep next to him. Digging his elbow into Luhan’s ribs he nudged him awake.

“Ow!” Luhan jumped up before closing his eyes and holding his head. “I feel terrible. What happened?”

“You fell asleep on the couch, apparently I did too.” Minseok froze when he noticed the tea cup lying on the floor, the contents half spilled on the rug. “And apparently I spilled my tea.” Something felt wrong, very wrong.

Luhan sensed it as well. “Sehun.”

Minseok rushed towards the door, fear coursing through him. He had to check on the children. Sehun wouldn’t hurt the children, would he? No, no, no, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Could he have done something else? Minseok had to check on the children, yes, that was his first priority. Then he would see if Sehun had perhaps rummaged through his study or done another idiotic thing.

When Minseok pushed the nursery door open he let out a choked sound. They were gone. Theo and Lilly were gone. Luhan was one step behind him, stopping in the doorway he gasp.

Minseok turned, nearly knocking Luhan over as he bolted down the stairs. “Kyungsoo!” He had to make sure the twins weren’t sitting in the kitchen or maybe playing with Jongin as he attempted to finish the wash. He took the steps two at a time, nearly falling as he made record time descending two flights.

“Sir?” Kyungsoo was standing over a ball of dough, flour caked on his face and up his arms.

“Where are the children?” Minseok was alarmed that they were not in the kitchen.

“In the nursery, sir.” Kyungsoo replied.

“No, they aren’t.” Minseok was starting to feel sick.

“What?” Kyungsoo wiped his hands off on his apron. “Where else could they have gotten off to, sir? They were there when I went to bed last night.”

“Did you see Sehun out before you fell asleep?” Minseok hoped Kyungsoo had, that the valet would report sending him into the night, no longer making it seem like he had done something foolish.

“No, you were deep in discussion, I didn’t want to interrupt you, sir.” Kyungsoo was starting to panic as well, looking close to tears as he stared at his employer.

The stomping of feet made Minseok turn away from the valet and towards the stairs. Luhan raced down the stairs, nearly falling as he explained, “They aren’t with Jongin or Lisbeth.”

Minseok clenched his fists. It had to be Sehun. He was going to kill him when he found him.

“We need to find them. NOW.” Minseok was seeing red, his anger so intense he thought he would explode. He nearly knocked Luhan over for the second time in ten minutes as he pushed up the stairs. He didn’t know where the twins were, but he would find them.

“I am coming with you.” Luhan called after him.

Minseok didn’t respond, he was too busy thinking of what he would do to Sehun once he found him.


	24. 21

She wore too much perfume. The Comte fought the urge to plug his nose, knowing better than to offend her.  She was too important to piss off over something as small as strong perfume.

She slid her finger around the rim of the tea cup, tracing slow circles on the porcelain. “He shall be very pleased to hear they are on their way.”

“Yes, I imagine he will be.” He hoped they would be on their way soon, honestly he was starting to worry. It was taking too long. “I shall assume that his end of the deal will be delivered once he receives the children.”

The woman giggled, her laughter lilting. “Let me ask you, Comte, is your allegiance truly with our cause?”

“Of course my lady, haven’t I proven it many a time?”

“Perhaps, but not always, Comte. I do believe you were against us at one time.” She wasn’t an easy person to deal with, too perceptive. But Kris had experience with people like that.

“Does it matter when our friendship started, my lady? I believe it matters that we are friends now.”

“We shall see. Deliver the children and we shall talk.” She smiled sweetly, knowing she had the upper hand.

***

 The plate shattered into dozens of pieces as it hit the floor, the maid jumping back in alarm.

“Minseok, you might want to ease your grip a little bit.” Luhan shot the maid an apologetic look in his husband’s place. “If you could just give us a minute.”

The maid nodded and scurried off. Luhan went back to watching the scene in front of him – Minseok pinning Tao to the kitchen wall with his arm.

“Where is Sehun?!” Minseok was beyond angry. Luhan had never seen him this upset before, and honestly Luhan wasn’t sure he had ever been this upset before either. The children were gone and so was Oh Sehun. I was too much of a coincidence to think that Sehun didn’t have something to do with their disappearance.

“I said I don’t know!” Tao gasp, Minseok’s arm pushed tightly into his neck. “I didn’t see him after I left your house yesterday.”

Minseok stared at the servant for a good thirty seconds before finally letting him go, lowering his arm and stepping back.

Tao rubbed his neck, coughing. “What has he done?”

“You don’t want to know.” Luhan muttered. He had already decided that any ground Sehun had made over the last few months in terms of their friendship had just become null and void. Kidnapping children was not something Luhan could forgive.

“Please, tell me.” Tao begged.

“He kidnapped the twins.” Minseok spat. “Come on, we aren’t going to find anything here.” Minseok grabbed Luhan’s arm, apparently ready to ignore Tao’s dramatic reaction to the news. The servant started rambling about how angry he was, how confused he was, but the older men weren’t listening.

“Where are we going?”  Luhan asked as they walked towards the service entrance.

“The Comte’s house,” Minseok replied. “I have a feeling that if anyone would want the kids it is somehow tied back to where they came from. Sehun didn’t think this up on his own.”

“Victoria?” Luhan considered.

“Perhaps.” Minseok sighed heavily. “You are probably going to have to restrain me when we find him because lord knows I want to hurt him right now.”

“You and I both.” Luhan wouldn’t mind landing a punch or two or three on Sehun’s face. He had a feeling someone would have to restrain them both.

***

The nannies high pitched shrieks were deafening. Jongin tried to comfort her, patting her back while handing her his handkerchief.

“Th-thi-this is all my fault for getting sick!” Lisbeth wailed.

“No, no it isn’t.” Jongin patted her back again, shooting Kyungsoo a ‘help me’ look.

Kyungsoo didn’t notice the attempt at eye contact. He was too busy fuming in the corner. He had a dark glint in his eyes that Jongin had never seen before. At one point Jongin spotted a hint of tears, but then the dark glint returned.

Kyungsoo was taking the children’s disappearance hard. Another wail from Lisbeth made Jongin thankful that at least Kyungsoo wasn’t openly weeping too.

“I am sure that the sirs will bring them home. I am certain they are well.” Jongin wasn’t certain of any of it but he desperately hoped the children were okay.

Lisbeth continued crying and finally Jongin gave up at comforting the woman. He was about to approach Kyungsoo and ask him if he needed anything when Yixing descended the stairs into the kitchen. The estate manager took one look at the nanny and froze.

“What happened?”

“The children!” Lisbeth wailed.

Jongin explained as quickly as he could that the children were missing, Yixing paling as he heard the news.

“Missing? As in kidnapped?”!

“Yes, possibly. I suppose we don’t really know.” Jongin dragged his hand through his hair. He was frustrated.

“My word.” Yixing bit his bottom lip. “How could someone do something to such little angels?”

“I don’t know.”

A loud knock on the front door made everyone jump, they were all on edge. Kyungsoo pushed past Jongin before he could even get up one step. “I’ll get it.”

Jongin knew better than to argue but he still wanted to know who was calling. He followed Kyungsoo up the stairs.

“It is Jongdae, open up.”

Kyungsoo was quick to unlock the door, throwing it open just as Jongin reached the top of the stairs.

“Are D’Adderleigh and Easton in?” Jongdae stepped inside, removing his hat.

“No sir, they have gone after the children.” Kyungsoo replied.

“The children?” Clearly Jongdae didn’t know.

‘“They are missing, sir. Sehun seems to have something to do with it.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as he spoke, indicating how upset he was.

“The devil!” Jongdae huffed. “When I get my hands on him -. He must be the mole, the bastard…”

“What, sir?”

Jongdae ignored the question. “I wonder why Minseok didn’t come to me?!”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Well, I shall be on my way. I best find D’Adderleigh and figure out what is going on.” Jongdae turned to go but Kyungsoo interrupted him.

“Sir, may I go with you?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin tensed. Kyungsoo might be in danger if he went with Jongdae.

Jongdae looked Kyungsoo up and down for a second. “Can you stay out of the way if I say so?”

“Yes.”

“Then come on. I know this involves you too.”

 Kyungsoo was quick to run for his coat. Jongin knew he couldn’t let him walk out the door alone. “I am coming too. I will let Yixing know, please wait a moment sir.”

“Very well.” Jongdae sighed, a sad and heavy sigh.

***

Luhan could sense Victoria’s nervousness the moment they walked into the drawing room. Her maid showed the two men in as she explained The Comte was out of the residence for the day.  

Victoria’s eyes widened as she stood and offered a small curtsy. “What brings the both of you here?”

Luhan was thankful Minseok didn’t utilize the same tactic he had with Tao and pin the woman to the wall. No, he went for something much less physical.

“We need your help.” Minseok drawled, not bothering to take a seat he stood before her. Luhan stopped behind him, watching, letting his husband do the talking.

“My help?” Victoria clasp her hands together. Yes, it was clear she was nervous.

“Yes. Have you seen Oh Sehun, The Earl of Pressley’s son, today?” Minseok asked.

“No, I am afraid I don’t know the man well enough to be on visiting terms with him.”

“Of course, I should have known that.” Minseok sounded too light hearted, Luhan waited for him to let loose his anger. It didn’t take long.

 “My dear lady, do you know what I have been doing today?”

“N-no.”

“Hm, well let us see. I woke up after apparently being drugged, very lovely thing.” Minseok inched closer to Victoria. The woman took a step back for every step he neared. “Ah, and of course as soon as I awoke I went to check on my children. Funny thing is that they were missing.”

“M-missing?”

“Yes, as in taken. Now you or that asshole of a brother of yours wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Minseok took one more step forward. Victoria nearly collided with a chair as she moved backwards. She let out a little squeal as she righted herself.

“I don’t know what you are talking about! I swear!” Victoria was tense.

“Victoria, may I suggest you tell my husband the truth and do so before he sets your house on fire, with you in it?” Luhan folded his arms, glaring at the woman.

Luhan’s words coupled with Minseok’s intimidating stance seemed to have some effect on her. “I don’t know what my brother plans! I swear. I wouldn’t know if he did do it. Please, believe me!”

“So he could be behind this?”

“Yes. No! I – I don’t know.” Victoria stuttered. “If he is it is reprehensible.”

“Where is he?” Luhan demanded.

“I don’t know. He comes and goes as he pleases, he doesn’t tell me where he is going or when he is coming home.”

Luhan turned around, frustrated he paced to the far end of the room. As he turned around something caught his eye. It was a letter sitting on the side table, the paper looked expensive. The handwriting was clearly the work of someone of the upper class. 

He didn’t ask permission to read it. Grabbing the paper in his hands he scanned over it. It was an invitation for a gala in two days’ time.

“What is this gala for?” Luhan held the paper up.

“It is to celebrate the elections, Mr. Shim sent it to me.”

Luhan folded the paper, tucking it in his coat. It might come in useful. But for now their first order of business was finding the children – and fast.

“If I find out that your brother had anything to do with this I will come back here and arrest you as an accessory,” Minseok threatened.

“I told you I don’t know!” Victoria pleaded again.

A few minutes later Minseok and Luhan left the house knowing no more than they did when they arrived. Victoria wasn’t talking. They had all but threatened her several times but she swore up and down she had no knowledge of where the children might be. Luhan’s chest tightened as he realized it was another dead end. He hoped the children were okay, that they hadn’t been harmed. The thought of anyone injuring the children made him sick.

“I hope Jongdae has agents searching for them.” Luhan was certain that the moment Jongdae read the note he would spring into action. When they had arrived at Jongdae’s office – their first stop after leaving their townhouse – he was not yet in. One of Jongdae’s agents offered to collect a note for them.

Minseok had written out a note explaining the situation shoving it into the man’s hands before they rushed over to speak to Tao.

 “Yes, let us hope he does.” Minseok reached his arm out to hail a carriage. They needed to follow up on another avenue, giving up was not an option. Their children were missing, they had to find them.

***

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was staring at him, but he wasn’t going return his gaze. He knew Jongin was worried about what had happened, worried about what _could_ happen, and had somehow translated that into a need to watch Kyungsoo every second they were together. He didn’t want to look back because he was scared and he was afraid he would crumble if he looked into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongdae had hailed a hackney cab, explaining they needed to stop by the Home Office first. “We need to mobilize agents.”

When they arrived at the white stone building Jongdae let a slew of expletives fly. Kyungsoo didn’t know why until they walked into Jongdae’s office and found Heechul lounging about.

“I saw your carriage outside. I am busy right now.” Jongdae blurted out when Heechul stood to greet him.

“Well that is no way to greet your lover, young man.” Heechul crossed his arms.

“I don’t have time right now.” Jongdae reaffirmed.

Heechul rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo wondered if he was about to play witness to a spat, seriously hoping that wasn’t what was about to happen. A small knock on the office door put an end to bickering.

“Sir, I have a message for you.” A man entered the office, holding a piece of paper.

“What is it Taecyeon?”

“Viscount D’Adderleigh called a couple of hours ago, he left this.” The man handed the letter over and retreated with a bow.

Jongdae opened the letter, scanning it. “They found the children!”

“What?!” Kyungsoo and Jongin said in unison.

“It says that they are being held in a tavern near the East End.”

“Let’s go!” Heechul pointed towards the door. “I could use a trip to a tavern!”

Jongdae shot his boyfriend a dirty look but didn’t argue. The four men rushed out of the office, ready to go help their friends.

“Taecyeon, please gather men and meet me at this location.” Jongdae jotted down an address, shoving it at the agent on his way out of the building.

***

“Was that Jongdae that I heard?” Wimbley, a portly veteran Home Office agent, sidled up to Taecyeon. He gestured towards Jongdae’s office. “Did he have any orders?”

“He hasn’t been into the office yet,” Taecyeon lied.

“Oh. Well then, I guess I best go back to sorting case files.” Wimbley plodded back towards the room where he was working on the backlog of paperwork. When he was out of sight Taecyeon reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving the real letter from D’Adderleigh. He needed to destroy it.

He threw it into the fireplace in the largest meeting room, staring at the flames as they devoured the paper.  It had been too easy to copy the handwriting style, he mused. Jongdae hadn’t even questioned it. Everything was going as planned, within the hour the club would no longer be bothered by the likes of Kim Jongdae – ever again.


	25. 22

Jongdae alighted the carriage first, jumping out without a word. He was nervous that something had come of D’Adderleigh and Easton. If they had truly rushed into a hornet’s nest alone they may have been outnumbered. There was the fact that the children were involved too. He desperately hoped nothing bad had happened to any of them.

Jongdae pushed open the door, he had to consciously stop himself from immediately calling for his friends as he entered. The tavern was busy and looked to be operating as normal, nothing amiss. If he started shouting for two noblemen in the middle of a rundown tavern he might be the one to draw trouble. Trying to appear calm he surveyed the patrons – Minseok and Luhan were not there.

“Are you sure we have the right place, old boy?” Heechul drawled. “It doesn’t look like we have walked into the scene of a kidnapping.”

“Let us get a drink and spend a few minutes here, we may have missed something.” Jongdae instructed the other three men, not ready to give up yet.

Kyungsoo looked put out by the suggestion but walked up to the bar with the other three. Jongdae had been worried that the valet would lose his temper if he trailed long, it appeared that they may be nearing that point. He hoped that Jongin would be able to step in if that did occur, nothing good would come from a hysterical Kyungsoo.

“Ah, about time you showed up.” The bartender, a middle aged woman with a pockmarked face, leaned over the bar, smiling.

“You were expecting us?” Jongdae wasn’t sure what to make of the greeting.

“Not I, but those two friends of yours, the two with the babies, are.”

Minseok and Luhan. Jongdae didn’t waste any time. “Where are they?”

“Right this way.” The woman stepped out from behind the bar and gestured for the four men to follow her.

“What if it is a trap?” Kyungsoo whispered loud enough for Jongdae to hear.

The woman walked over to a door in the corner of the tavern, she opened it and held it open for the others to enter.

“Kyungsoo, wait here.” Jongdae stared down a long hall, feeling apprehensive about having all four men enter at once. What if it was a trap? No, the letter had been in Minseok’s handwriting, he knew it well enough. There was no way that it was a trap. But still, better safe than sorry.

“Good luck.” Kyungsoo muttered.

Jongdae went first, followed by Jongin and then Heechul. As they started to walk down the hall they heard Kyungsoo cry out. Whirling around Jongdae saw Kyungsoo stagger forward. The door was slammed behind them, the sound of a key in the lock unmistakable.

“I knew I should have brought my drink. “Heechul sighed.

When the feeling of cold steel met Jongdae’s neck he froze. It was a sword and it was pressing into his skin. Someone was standing behind him, holding him there.

“Welcome friends, so glad you could make it.” 

 Shit.

***

“You must be joking.” Luhan stared up at the sign, looked at Minseok, and then back to the sign. “The golden tigress?”

“This is the last place I know to look.” Minseok had already tried Sehun’s club, his gambling haunts, and some of his acquaintances and came up empty. He hated even considering that Sehun could have possibly taken the twins to a high class brothel but at this point he had no other option. Not to mention he had yet to hear from Jongdae, despite checking in at his town house halfway through his search. If they weren’t here he would have to start over brainstorming where to look.

“If he brought them to a brothel I am not going to stop with just punching him.”

“Sehun was never the one to think things through.” Minseok pushed the door open, cringing as a waft of perfume hit him.

The interior of the brothel was garish, deep reds and golden brocades, fake crystal and velvet everywhere one looked.

The Golden Tigress was a well-known brothel for the upper classes. The Madame ran the place discreetly – albeit charging exuberant prices for her services.  Minseok had never been there but he knew that Sehun and some of the other rakes he gambled with liked to drink at the place way back when. He had no idea how long it might have been since Sehun had last been to the place but it was worth a shot.

“What a pleasure to have two fine gentlemen walk through my door.” The tightly corseted Madame appeared as soon as the door was shut. She carried a fan, waving it back and forth she fluttered her eyelashes, practically eating the two men up with her eyes. “Now how may I help you?”

Minseok knew it wouldn’t be easy to get any information out of the woman, not unless he paid her extremely well.  He glanced at Luhan, smirking at how uncomfortable his husband looked.

“I am afraid I have a request that is a little out of the ordinary.”

“We have requests such as those all the time.” The Madame winked.

“I am looking for someone,” Minseok started.

“Ah, you have a favorite, my lord?” The Madame winked.

“No, I am looking for a potential customer.”

The Madame visibly tensed.  “I am sorry my lord, I do not divulge my customers, it is my policy.”

“Understandable.” Minseok tilted his head to the side, observing the woman. “I would pay you of course, though if I do I expect that you will have an answer for me. I am looking for Oh Sehun.”

He knew it before she opened her mouth. She paled, her eyes widened. She knew, she had to know.

“Where is he?!” Minseok all but sprang on the woman as she backed up.

“I-I am not sure that I know that name.” The Madame was making a hasty retreat. Luhan moved to block the exit, keeping her in the room.

“Are the children here?” Minseok hoped to god Sehun had not brought his children to a brothel but it was looking more and more like he did. “They are my children, I mean them no harm. I just want them back.”

“They- they are your children?” The Madame bit her bottom lip, studying Minseok with worried eyes.

“Yes, and I very much want to know that they are alright.”

Her expression softened as she nodded. “Come with me. I have been worried for the little ones all day, it is a relief to know someone has come for them.”

Luhan moved aside, shooting Minseok a relieved look. The Madame directed them down a long hall that ended in a door. Removing a ring of keys from her skirts she unlocked the passageway. “You need not worry, they didn’t see anything unseemly. They have been in my personal quarters all day.”

When the door was opened Minseok heard the unmistakable sound of Lilly babbling. The Madame stepped aside, staring at the floor guiltily.

Minseok was up the stairs in a flash, Luhan trailing behind him. When he reached the top he paused, his heart felt like it was springing from his chest. The children were seated in the middle of the floor, playing with a set of blocks. Lying on the floor next to them, sound asleep, was Sehun.

“Papa!” Theo was the first to notice Minseok’s presence. He tried to stand up but only succeeded in getting halfway there before tumbling back down on the ground. As soon as Lilly saw Minseok she started crying for him.

Minseok swept both children up in a hug. He was so, so relieved he had found them. As he pressed the children to him Sehun began to stir.

“Don’t you guys ever sleep?” Sehun sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he removed his hands his jaw dropped.

“I hope you know that the only reason I am not beating you bloody right now is because my children are here.”

Sehun started rambling, “I- I can explain everything. Please, I, there is a reason and-“

“You are going to explain this and if you dare try to run without doing so I will not hesitate to hunt you to the ends of the earth and put a bullet in you.” Minseok glared at Sehun. The younger man stared back.

 

***

“What is going on?” Junmyeon struggled to sit up, his left arm giving out as he was halfway there. He slumped back into the bed.

“What do you mean?” Yixing hadn’t told Junmyeon about what had occurred. He was afraid if he did the man would insist on doing something crazy – like getting out of bed.

“Yixing, I’m not stupid. I heard the nanny crying from all the way up here.”

Ah, of course. Junmyeon might be laid up with an injured leg but he could still hear, not to mention the fact Lisbeth was anything but quiet. “The twins are missing.”

“Missing?!” Junmyeon struggled to sit up yet again, this time Yixing helped him.

“Hm. It sounds like they think Sehun had something to do with it.” Yixing knew Sehun well enough to know he had never particularly gotten along with him. As a child back on the D’Adderleigh estate Sehun was always hanging around Minseok and the older boys – his family’s estate bordered the D’Adderleigh’s after all. He was a spoiled child, one that more often than not whined until he got his way. It annoyed Yixing, a boy who spent his days working on a farm, that someone could be so entitled.

“What would Sehun want with the children?” Junmyeon shook his head. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know, but I hope they are able to find them quickly. D’Adderleigh and Easton are searching for them now. Jongdae was here and Kyungsoo and Jongin left to help him with the search.” Yixing couldn’t imagine the pain that Minseok was feeling at the moment. It must be nearly unbearable.

“I wish there was some way I could help.”

“No! You are staying in bed, even if I have to tie you down to keep you there.” Yixing threatened.

He didn’t know what he had said that made Junmyeon’s cheeks turn a becoming color of pink.

“I, um, well-“Junmyeon coughed. “I will stay in bed. I can’t walk so I would only hinder everyone.”

“Good, then I don’t have to bring out the ropes.” Yixing smiled cheerfully.

“Ye-yes, you don’t have to bring out the ropes.”

Yixing had to look away lest he get caught staring. But it was hard not to, Junmyeon was so handsome when he blushed.

***

Kyungsoo watched as they tied Jongin up first, followed by Heechul and Jongdae. It was his turn last and he gave up any thought of fighting against it. The man who had delivered the package to the townhouse, the same man who he had seen at the park, was in the hallway brandishing a sword. Behind him was yet another man, a big and burly sort that could probably have taken on all four men and ended up the winner.

Once Kyungsoo was tied, Siwon led them down stairs to another door. When it was opened a rush of cold air sent a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. Siwon led them through the door, towards an unknown fate.

It was some kind of underground cavern, a few candles burning here and there. The air was freezing.

“You should have known better than to mess with the club.” The burly man pushed Kyungsoo forward. He stumbled a few feet, running into Jongin’s back. Jongin stopped walking, turning to Kyungsoo he looked worried.

“Sit there.” Siwon pointed to a corner of the cavern.

“I don’t want to get my trousers dirty, do you know how much these cost?” Heechul stopped walking.

Siwon wasn’t in the mood for disagreements. He grabbed Heechul by the collar and all but threw him to the floor. Jongdae, Jongin, and Kyungsoo sat without an argument.

“You clearly do not appreciate fine tailoring, sir.” Heechul groaned as he struggled to sit up.

“Watch them,” Siwon barked the order before retreating and leaving the room.

Kyungsoo felt tears well up. So was this it? Would he die without ever seeing his master again? Without ever properly telling Jongin how much he liked him? The first tear slipped out, followed by the next.

***

“Do not return to your house!” Sehun stomped his foot down. “Please, you need to listen to me.”

“Hm, because listening to you has worked so very well before.” Minseok had his arms crossed, his hands firmly tucked under his elbows. It was hard to restrain himself from punching Sehun.

Minseok had dragged Sehun from the room by his collar, down the flight of stairs and into an empty room that was normally used for more carnal activities. Luhan stayed with the children, whispering to Minseok before he went. “Don’t kill him before I get a chance to help.”

“I know you are angry, you have every right to be, but please, let me explain.” Sehun held his hands in front of him as if he was both trying to protect himself and emphasize his words. “I took them because if I didn’t someone else would.”

“Who?”

“The Comte wanted the children.”

“Why? He is the one who all but threw them away?” Minseok cocked an eyebrow, it didn’t make sense.

“Listen, I don’t know all the details. I met the Comte when I went to surveil Siwon, he saved me from a bunch of goons. He told me he is working for the government.”

“Working for the government?”

Sehun nodded. “Yes, some sort of higher than the home office position. He requested that I take the children in order to lure a person out of hiding.  That person, whoever he is, is the person behind the Crimson feathers.”

“So the Comte is after the same person we are?”

“That is what he said, but I don’t believe him anymore. D’Adderleigh, there is no way I would hand the children over to him! Please believe me.”

“Then what were you planning on doing?”

“Keeping them out of harm’s way?” Sehun spoke the words like a question, Minseok taking a step forward.

“By scaring Luhan and I half to death?!” Minseok clenched his fists.

“I know it was the wrong thing to do! I am sorry, please believe me!”

“What made you stop trusting the Comte?” Minseok refrained from hitting Sehun...for now.

“I was suspicious. I broke into his apartments and found documents. I suspect he is working for the French government.” Sehun dragged a hand through his hair. “I think he is trying to win over whoever has that letter, all in the name of England’s downfall.”

It made sense, Minseok had to admit. If Kris was working for the French they would have more than an invested interest in seeing the Regent overthrown – a weaker England meant a stronger France. He was likely trying to get his hands on the original letter, or at least gain a share of whatever those who were planning on using it had.

“We need to get the Comte to talk.” Minseok exhaled sharply.

“How?”

“He has a sister, doesn’t he?”

Sehun nodded.

“Seeing as you have become such a confident kidnapper of late I believe I may have a job for you. Ah, and of course you have quite a bit to make up for so I suggest you don’t fuck this up because I still have half a mind to shoot you.”

Sehun gulped. “Whatever you need, I will do it.”


	26. 23

Sehun smoothed his hand over his cheek, flinching at the raised line. He would be lucky if it didn’t leave a scar. The least Victoria could have done is scratch him on the cheek that was already sporting a fresh bruise from Minseok’s goodbye an hour before. If his face was going to be a mess it was better for only half of it to be momentarily ruined.

Yet he took the punch in stride (he deserved it) and the scratch was, well that – that was part of taking someone along for the ride, quite unwillingly. Even now the woman was glaring at him from across the carriage. She looked half crazed, her hair mussed up and her eyes red from crying.

“We’re here.” Tao called from the driver’s box as the carriage came to a slow halt.

Sehun had been surprised Tao hadn’t landed a punch on him as well when he had come looking for his help. His boyfriend had been silent at first, then let out a tirade of accusations and disappointment. Sehun had shoved the letter from Minseok his way and without another word Tao had agreed to help. Sehun was thankful he had asked for the note, knowing full well Tao wouldn’t help him but he would help Minseok if asked.

When the carriage door opened Victoria tried to make a run for it. She tripped over her dress and would have met the paving stones face first if Tao hadn’t caught her.

Tao scooped her up into his arms before turning towards the building. Victoria kicked and struggled to no avail. Her hands were bound and a kerchief was tied around her mouth.

“You brought them to a BROTHEL?!” Tao looked from the building to Sehun.

Sehun shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could say to lessen the fact he had not only kidnapped two children but stowed them away in a house of ill repute.

“Minseok should have done more than punch you.”

Sehun remained silent as he opened the door for Tao, beckoning him to enter.

***

Jongdae eyed the man. Was he armed? If they rushed him could they take him down? He was a big person, muscular and rough looking. Probably called the shadiest parts of the east end home. He watched them as he leaned against the cavern wall, his arms folded, emphasizing his muscles.

“Don’t think about it,” Heechul whispered. Jongdae looked at his boyfriend, quirking an eyebrow. Heechul gestured with a nod of his head. Jongdae let his eyes fall on Kyungsoo. The valet had tears streaming down his face. Jongin looked only marginally better, his face contorted in an expression of despair as he watched Kyungsoo cry. There was still the matter of their hands being tied. It would be a foolish pursuit.

“They can’t fight and I sure as hell can’t help you.” Heechul exhaled sharply.

Jongdae knew Heechul was right. Even a four against one fight would likely end poorly for them not to mention who else may be lurking once they leave the caverns.

Minutes passed in silence. Jongdae hugged his legs to his chest, staring straight ahead. When the cavern door open he jumped from the unexpected noise.

Siwon strolled in. With a flick of his wrist the guard departed.

“Come to keep us company? You couldn’t resist my pretty face, could you?” Heechul deadpanned.

“Hm, of course, I am here for your beauty.” Siwon pulled up a chair.

Heechul stopped spouting nonsense and Siwon remained silent. The seconds dragged on before he spoke.

“I can’t see the harm in telling you what is going to happen, seeing as this shall be your last night on this earth.” Siwon leaned forward, his eyes trained on Jongdae. “In two days the Prince Regent will be dead and any support for the royal family will begin to crumble.”

Jongdae knew what he was referring to. “You are going to release the letter.”

“Among other things.” Siwon smiled. “It shall be a toppling of everything wrong with this country. The greed, the hierarchy, the hatred of the working class.”

“Who are you working for?”

“Two men who are worth a thousand of your class.”

“Kyuhyun and Changmin.” Jongdae knew it. It had to be.

Siwon shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“You are all mad.” Jongdae spat.

“And you, sir, are the worst investigator that the Home Office has ever employed. I am simply amazed at your incompetency.”

Jongdae saw the flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, a blur went past him. It took a second to understand what was happening. Heechul had rushed forward, launching himself at Siwon.

Jongdae stood and ran towards the melee, throwing himself into the scuffle. “Run!” He called over his shoulder to Kyungsoo and Jongin, hoping at least two of them would escape.

***

Luhan was busy rubbing small circles on his husband’s back when Tao entered the upstairs room. The twins were asleep on the floor. When Tao spotted them he stepped back as if he was afraid.

“She is here,” Tao whispered before retreating back down the stairs.

“At least Sehun did something right,” Minseok mumbled as he stood. He held out his hand to help Luhan up from where they had been seated on the floor.

When Minseok had told Luhan that Sehun had been sent to fetch Victoria – by force – he had worried that the man would disappear and never complete the job.

“He let me punch him, even said thank you afterwards.” Minseok had reported. Luhan had wished he could have been there to land a punch on Sehun’s face as well.

The couple tiptoed down the stairs in order to not wake the twins. Once they left the room, locking the door behind them, Tao waved them over to another room.

“She has a lot of fight in her.” Tao reported as he opened the door. One look at Sehun and Luhan could believe it. A nasty red welt covered his cheek, his other was a dark purple.

“You did marvelous work, dear.” Luhan patted Minseok’s back as they walked into the room.

“I tried,” Minseok drawled.

“Just as I promised.” Sehun gestured towards the bound woman.

Minseok untied the kerchief, Victoria sputtering and coughing once her mouth was freed from the restraint.

“How dare you!” She stared daggers into Minseok.

“Oh, but I dared.”

Luhan hid his smirk. Minseok was sexy when he was witty. Well, he was normally sexy but he was…Luhan snapped out of it. It was no time to be thinking about Minseok’s level of sexiness.

“It turns out, Victoria, your brother had something to do with my children going missing after all. Do you care to tell me what is really going on now?”

Victoria pursed her lips.

“Have it your way.” Minseok picked up the kerchief and tied it around her mouth. She tried to struggle but Sehun held her.

“Tao, I need you to send a message to the Comte. If he ever wants to see his sister again he best entertain the idea of meeting me - sooner rather than later.”

***

Jongin ran. The adrenaline coursed through him as he rushed towards the door. He couldn’t be sure what was on the other side – who might be waiting for them. All he knew is that he needed to make sure Kyungsoo was safe, that he needed to know that Kyungsoo was out of harm’s way.

He was a few feet from the entrance when it was thrown open. The burly guard from before stood in the doorway. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo behind him, ready to take the brunt of whatever the man was going to dole out. He would do whatever he could to make sure Kyungsoo wasn’t injured, that he had a chance to escape.

“Where do you think you are going?” The guard cracked his knuckles.

Jongin rushed him, knowing it was a losing battle but having little choice.

The guard collapsed forward seconds before Jongin was about to slam into him, his body landing on the cavern floor with a thud. The shock had Jongin toppling backwards, falling down himself.

“We should ‘ave known better than to let you out of our sights.” A familiar voice drawled from the open doorway.

Jongin could scarcely believe his eyes.

***

“A fine evening, is it not?” A puff of smoke rose into the night.

The Comte nodded. He stared out towards the gardens. Torches lit the stone pathways. It was a marvelous sight yet it paled in comparison to the grandeur of the mansion.

“I hate to be a bore, old boy, but I must inquire after-“

“I am working on it.” The comte cut off the question. He didn’t have anything new to report. He didn’t have any idea where Sehun had disappeared to, he had no luck finding the children either.

“You know that the longer this takes the less faith I have in you.”

“Why are they so important to you?” Kris tore his gaze away from the gardens, fixing his eyes on the man next to him. “Why do you care about the children?”

“Because he cares.” The man turned around and looked into the drawing room. Kris didn’t have to follow his gaze to know who he was staring at. Changmin.

***

“What now?” Tao sat on the edge of the chair, looking from Minseok to Luhan. “I delivered the message but he was not at home.”

“We need to find Jongdae.” Luhan stated firmly.

“I can go,” Tao volunteered readily.

“We should be getting home.” Minseok looked to the sleeping children. He considered if they would be safe if they returned to the townhouse. He couldn’t be sure if the Comte would try to kidnap the children from the home if they returned. “I am not sure if it is safe.”

“Stay. I will go the home office.” Tao reassured them.

“Thank you, Tao, for everything.” Minseok was truly grateful for his help.

“It is the least I could do, considering.”

Minseok didn’t have to ask what he meant. Sehun, he was referring to Sehun.

***

Tao found Sehun downstairs, keeping watch over Victoria. It had been quite the feat to convince the brothel Madame to agree to let the keep the woman there. After Minseok paid her a hefty sum she was more agreeable to the idea.

“We need to talk.” Tao knew it was going to be difficult if not downright painful. Yet it needed to be done.

Sehun didn’t protest, he followed Tao out of the room.

They found one of the side rooms empty, a small space that would offer them a measure of privacy.

“You are breaking it off.” Sehun spoke as soon as they were alone, out of earshot of the girls who were drifting down the long hall, prospective clients on their arms.

Tao swallowed. He felt the tears begin to well. He never thought, never wanted this day to come. It had been four years together, four years that had seen its fair share of complications. Sehun had once been engaged to Minseok. Tao was a servant. There was so much that had been against them yet their love for each other had seen them through, right or wrong. But now, now Tao couldn’t.

“Sehun…” Tao’s voice was low and full of emotion.

“I know I made a mistake.” Sehun was crying, letting the tears flow as he looked into Tao’s eyes. “It is all I do. The Earl of Pressley’s son is a marvelous fuck up, always has been.”

“Why then, why do you continue to do such things? Sehun they are children! D’Adderleigh’s children.” Tao couldn’t reconcile Sehun’s reasoning.

“Perhaps I thought I could be the hero for once. That I would save the day.” Sehun shook his head. “Foolish to entertain such thoughts.”

“I love you but I cannot turn a blind eye to your actions.” It hurt, the pain was physical as well as emotional. “I am going to look for a new employer.”

“Fine.” Sehun’s shoulders sagged.

Tao couldn’t stay a second longer. He turned around and strode out of the room. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

***

“I am afraid,” Minseok admitted, moving closer to Luhan.

Luhan wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him close. It had been an hour since Tao had returned, announcing Jongdae was nowhere to be found.

“So am I.” Luhan looked towards the two sleeping children next to him. The bed was thankfully big enough for the four of them.

“I won’t sleep tonight.”

“Neither will I.” There wouldn’t be sleep for either man. If the Comte valued his sister he would meet them at dawn. If he did not show…Luhan tightened his hold on Minseok. He didn’t want to imagine the alternative.


	27. 24

The Comte tapped his cane against the wet grass. The sun was beginning to rise, fog hung heavy in the air. One check of his pocket watch and he knew he was early. Yet how could he not be early. They had Victoria.

He cursed under his breath for having been stupid enough to not see it coming. Of course Sehun disappearing with the children should have told him worse was yet to come. Thankfully he still had some leverage thanks to four men who were currently being held captive.

When the carriage rolled along the narrow pathways of the park he knew it was them. D’Adderleigh and Easton and whatever ruffians they associated themselves with. He grasped his cane, waiting.

When the carriage slowed to a stop Kris felt in his pocket, relishing in the extra security the small pistol provided.

Luhan alighted the carriage first, followed by D’Adderleigh. So they had come alone, only a hired carriage driver to back them up? How delightful.

“Comte.” Luhan sounded so sure of himself. Kris had to hold back the smile that threatened to show. They must not know of Jongdae’s capture.

“Gentlemen.” Kris tipped his hat. “I dare say this is a rather uncomfortable meeting for all of us.”

D’Adderleigh’s eyes raked up and down, appraising him.

“We have Victoria. If you value your sister I suggest you make plans to come with us.” D’Adderleigh, always the overconfident one.

“Ah, but what of your friends? I do believe they may be in a spot of danger.” The Comte had hated groveling towards others over the last few months but he had done it – and it had apparently paid off. When he had been informed of Jongdae’s capture he knew he had just what he needed to get his sister back. “In fact your precious valet is there too. Ah, it would be a shame if they were to come to harm.”

It seemed to work. He could see the slight tightening of Minseok’s jaw. Luhan’s posture stiffened. So they had no idea.

“I don’t believe you,” Easton countered.

“Something tells me you do. Now bring my sister here or you shall never see them again.” Kris spoke firmly.

“Tis a terrifying thought.” Eason seemed to recover from his momentary show of weakness. He braced his hands on his hips. “I should have known better than to threaten you.”

D’Adderleigh’s words were all sarcasm. Kris narrowed his eyes. What game were they playing?

“Aye, you are a right funny Frenchman, aren’t you?” The voice was close, very close. The Comte whirled around to see who had dared sneak up on him.

He caught the sight of a tall, scruffy looking man. A fleeting image before his world went dark.

***

Jongdae scowled at the man.

“You want me to cut ‘is ear off?” Jongin’s older brother produced a small knife, waving it about. Jongin certainly had interesting relatives, Jongdae thought.

“Uh, no Taemin that is fine.” Jongdae waved the man away from where he hovered over Siwon.

Siwon seemed slightly relieved by Jongdae’s answer. He was sporting several bruises and a split lip, his hair was a mess and his face was pale. It served him right, Jongdae thought. He was tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth.

Jongdae was still reeling from the events of the last few hours. He had been at death’s door – they all had in that dark and ominous cavern. He was prepared for what was to come when rescue had arrived in the most unconventional of ways.

“Kibum saw you ‘ere, wasn’t about to not investigate.” The older brother – was it Minho – had explained once they were out of the tavern and on their way deeper into the east end.

It seemed that Jongin’s connections in the East End had saved them all. Jongin’s brothers had fought their way to their rescue. In the scuffle they had managed to bring Siwon with them. Jongdae was certain he could fill in a huge piece of the case if he was convinced it was worth his while.

Now Jongdae hoped that Minho was able to find Easton and D’Adderleigh. The man had assured him he could find track a rat through a rainstorm, whatever that meant. For now they were hunkered down in Jongin’s family home, the run down little shack in the poorest part of town.

Jongdae had considered going back to the Home Office, but he couldn’t be certain it was entirely safe.

“I dare say this jacket is ruined.” Heechul took a seat next to Jongdae at the long and roughly hewn kitchen table.

“I dare say it is better than being dead, old boy.” Jongdae smiled, as much of a show of gratitude at his boyfriend’s continued survival as he was likely to show for some time.

***

“They are at your house?” Minseok felt a huge flood of relief at Minho’s explanation. He had been so surprised to see the man striding through the park that morning that he found it difficult not to give it away. Yet he had kept a straight face long enough for the Comte to meet Minho, in the most stunning of ways. A swift knock to the head with a butt of a gun had rendered Kris unconscious.

Minseok had hoped that Minho’s appearance was more than just a strange coincidence, thankfully it was. Minho rattled off the whereabouts of Jongdae and the others while boasting of how well he did at finding Easton and D’Adderleigh in this “blighted city”. After loading an unconscious Comte into the carriage and driving off they needed to figure out exactly where they were going.

The twins were still back at the brothel, as was Victoria, Tao, and Sehun. Now it seemed the rest of the contingent was holed up in the East End.

After some careful deliberation Minseok asked Minho to fetch the others and bring them to the brothel. He would have to pay the Madame well for the use of her rooms but he doubted the small army of kidnapped people, home agents, and upset servants would fit in Minho and Taemin’s house.

A few hours later, as the morning sun streamed in through the few un-shuttered windows in the brothel, the rest of the party showed up.

Minseok was swept into a tight hug by Jongdae. He earned a pat on the back from Heechul. And then there was Kyungsoo. The valet burst into tears upon seeing his master.

“Sir, I am so happy you and the twins are safe,” Kyungsoo wailed.

“What about me?” Luhan asked over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he buried his head in Minseok’s shoulder as he continued to cry. Minseok shot a helpless look at Luhan who simply shrugged off the valet’s response with a smile.

***

Jongdae was thankful for Heechul now more than ever. The brothel Madame had a nervous collapse at the stream of people – some of them tied up – entering her establishment. Heechul, ever the smooth talking man – managed to calm her down. In fact Jongdae was starting to wonder if she didn’t have a bit of a crush on him the way she was “Dear Heechul this” and “Dear Heechul that”.

Kyungsoo and Jongin had promptly retreated to the upstairs rooms to be near the children, Minseok and Luhan trailing after their valets. Sehun had hung back, claiming he would keep watch over Victoria. Jongin’s brothers were busy milling about outside, muttering about not feeling quite right stepping foot in the place. That left Jongdae to interrogate the captives, a task that he was happy to embark on.

Jongdae started with Siwon. He knew that the Comte would resist divulging details of his crimes, he needed additional incentive to confess, incentive that Siwon’s confession would provide.

“You shall hang for this.” Jongdae threatened again and again, waiting for Siwon to break. When he finally did, valuing his life over any supposed loyalty to those he worked for, Jongdae had everything he needed to confront the Comte.

Kris tried to resist, but once he was confronted with the facts he saw the merit in divulging the criminal dealings he had been involved in.

Jongdae knew what he had to do, what they all had to do.

He would catch them all red handed, solving the case once and for all.

***

“Did they both confess?” Minseok leaned against the wall of the small room, his arms folded. Luhan was next to him, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. They were both exhausted, neither man had slept a wink the night before.

Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed, trying hard not to think about what had happened on the place he was sitting. They were in a brothel after all.

“Yes. We have enough to make arrests.”

“So what are we waiting for?” Minseok was confused why they were still milling about the brothel, not spring into action.

“I want to catch them red handed so to speak, old boy. We will make the arrests tomorrow at the gala, luring all of the conspirators into one place.”

“And what, pray tell, is the conspiracy?” Luhan looked as lost as Minseok felt.

“Kyuhyun and Changmin are running some sort of hellfire club, bent on toppling the monarchy and the House of Lords – starting with the Regent’s death tomorrow.” Jongdae relayed the information he had learned. “They based their operations out of a cavernous hideout near the east end.”

“The place where you were held captive,” Minseok exclaimed, piecing everything together.

“Exactly, old boy. The printing presses that have made hundreds of copies of that most scandalous letter are in the same caverns, according to Siwon. They planned on distributing the letters at the gala, following the poisoning of the Prince Regent. They were also planning on distributing them on the streets, hoping to start a revolution.”

“We must stop them! Where are the letters being kept?” Minseok couldn’t imagine the fallout if the letter was distributed throughout the city.

“In the cavern. I have two very eager men ready to replace the letters and destroy the printing plate.” Jongdae explained.

“Minho and Taemin.” Luhan guessed.

“Yes. The letter won’t see the light of day and the printing presses will no longer operate once they are done with them. They are to strike tonight. Kyuhyun and Changmin will never know what hit them until they are at the gala, staring at the wrong letters.”

Minseok tried to digest everything that Jongdae had told him. Yet it seemed like there were so many more unanswered questions. He blurted them out, rambling off what he still didn’t understand about the case. “What does the Comte have to do with it? Who murdered Angelique and what of the woman who looks like her? Why did they want the children?”

Jongdae explained as much as he knew, though there were still a few pieces missing. “The Comte is working for the French with the very specific task of helping the Club overthrow the Regent. The Club isn’t stupid, they were hesitant to trust a Frenchman like the Comte. In order to test his loyalty they wanted the twins as insurance, something they could dangle over him.”

“But the Comte all but gave them up, how were the children any sort of insurance against him acting rashly?”

“The Comte has a partner, another French agent. Her name is Marie and she is Angelique’s twin sister.” Jongdae recalled how Kris had looked pained as he had confessed the fact.

“A twin!” Minseok’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Changmin thought that if he had the woman’s niece and nephew she would be certain to act in their best interests, which meant acting in the club’s best interests. Your children were, unfortunately, used most terribly by their maternal aunt. I dare say the woman could care very little for them to begin with so the arrangement was but a façade to gain the Club’s trust.”

“And dare I conjecture what this woman is to the Comte…” Minseok could guess. They must be lovers. “So what do we do now? What of the home office? Is it safe?”

“I mean to visit Soo Man this afternoon and relay everything I have learned of the case. It will take someone of his position to contact the Prince Regent and engage the agents we need. Siwon was able to confirm the mole in the home office so he shall be arrested tomorrow as well. In the meantime I plan on having Soo Man funnel misinformation his way.”

“Who was it?”

“Taecyeon,” Jongdae sounded sad as he said the name. “I can’t believe I trusted someone who could be so diabolical.”

Minseok walked to the bed. Reaching his arm out, he patted his best friend on the shoulder. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I suppose,” Jongdae said quietly.

“What can we do?” Luhan asked.

“Get ready for the gala of a lifetime.” Jongdae instructed.

“Gladly.” Luhan smirked.

“Ah, one last thing – how do you think Kyungsoo feels about playing the prince regent for a few hours?”

Minseok couldn’t help but laugh. “He would hate it.”

“Good, then ask him nicely, old boy.” Jongdae chuckled, already able to imagine the reaction of Minseok’s pessimistic valet.


	28. 24.5

Kyungsoo was on his fourth round of cleaning the small bedroom. He hadn’t wanted to sleep at the brothel but Minseok had said it wouldn’t be safe to return to the house yet. The twins were even sleeping at the place, albeit in the upper chambers, so Kyungsoo didn’t feel like he had leverage to complain of his own one night stay at the place.

Still, a good dozen rounds of scrubbing were in order before Kyungsoo was about to sleep in the room. Who knew what unsavory things had happened in the place?

He ignored the click of the door. He knew it was Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, can we talk?”

Kyungsoo heard the bed springs as Jongin sat down. He finally looked up from where he had been scrubbing the floor. “About what?”

“About almost dying. About you dressing up as the Prince Regent tomorrow and risking your life. About us.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I am not sure what there is to talk about.” He sat back on his legs, wringing out the rag in his hand. He had reluctantly agreed to help with Minseok and Jongdae’s plan after much begging. He was to impersonate the Prince Regent at the gala the next day, helping to lure the criminals out and catch them red handed.

“Don’t close me off now.” Jongin looked hurt by Kyungsoo’s response.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to close him off. When they had been back in the caverns that was the last thing he had wanted to do. At the time the only thing on his mind was how he had never been able to tell Jongin how he really felt about him, that he had never given the valet a consistent chance at building some sort of relationship.

Yet now, now he was feeling like clamming up again. He knew it was his personality, to not want to talk about things unless he absolutely had to (or he reached his breaking point).

“Fine. I will do the talking.” Jongin dragged a hand through his hair. “I love you Kyungsoo. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in the entire world. I get sad when I see you sad. I am happy when you are happy. When something makes you angry I want to get rid of it forever. I am worried about tomorrow, because I can’t imagine losing you. Kyungsoo, I love you.”

Kyungsoo fiddled with the rag. “I…” he knew he need to say it. It was the truth after all. And Jongin was right to be worried. “I love you too.”

The smile on Jongin’s face was beautiful. He moved quickly. Kyungsoo could only squeak as he was swept up in Jongin’s arms, a kiss planted on his lips.

“Really?” Jongin looked at the man in his arms, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo still felt shy about the whole thing, he was sure he was blushing.

When Jongin walked to the bed and laid Kyungsoo down on the mattress the valet panicked. “This bed is dirty!” Kyungsoo struggled to sit up but Jongin had swiftly caged him in with his arms.

“These are clean sheets, I saw you make the bed earlier.” Jongin stared down at Kyungsoo.

“But what about the mattress! What about thejkphm” Kyungsoo’s words were muffled as Jongin kissed him. It was different than the other kisses they had shared. He felt Jongin’s mouth part, his tongue sweep against Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

Kyungsoo felt like his mind was blank as he parted his own lips, no longer caring about the cleanliness of the bed or what he was doing – only how amazing it felt to finally have Jongin on top of him, kissing him senseless.

Their mouths slotted together, Jongin’s tongue gently lapping, tracing, and exploring Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo twined his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He could feel Jongin’s body flush with his own, the feeling of muscle and warmth. It was a heady sensation.

When Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss Jongin’s hand made a trail down Kyungsoo’s chest, to his waist. He traced a finger along the waist of Kyungsoo’s trousers.

When they finally parted, both needing air, Jongin looked slightly worried. “Is this alright? Is it too fast?”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to seem too eager but in all honesty he was eager. _Very eager_. The thought of seeing Jongin naked had entered his mind and he wasn’t about to back away now, not when that image could be reality within minutes.

Jongin gasped in surprise as Kyungsoo tugged at his shirt. “Take your shirt off,” he mouthed against Jongin's neck. He was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, suddenly feeling like he was being too needy, too wanting. As Jongin sat back and peeled off his shirt Kyungsoo turned his head, staring at the wall. He could feel the tightness in his trousers as his erection sprang to life.

“Kyungsoo, you can look.”

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, then turned his head. Jongin’s chest and toned stomach were beautiful. “You…”

Jongin smirked. “I?”

“Why did this take so long?” Kyungsoo was regretting every time he had moved away from Jongin’s kisses, away from his touches.

“Looks like we need to make up for lost time.” Jongin whispered as he leaned in. He smoothed his hands up Kyungsoo’s torso, pushing his shirt up. Kyungsoo moaned under him. “You are beautiful.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t find the ability to speak as Jongin leaned closer, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. The sensation was maddening. The nibbling and licking making his cock twitch. He couldn’t wait much longer, he knew it.

“Sit up.” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo readily complied and was divested of his shirt. He didn’t have to be asked to take his pants off, he shucked them off, squirming against the mattress. Jongin watched with wide eyes.

“You too.” Kyungsoo was still embarrassed, but his growing desire was starting to overwhelm him.

Jongin didn’t speak as he slipped out of his trousers, his hard cock springing free. Precum was smeared on the tip. Kyungsoo wondered what it tasted like, what it would feel like to take Jongin in his mouth.

He said it in a low voice, feeling self-conscious. “Can I taste it?”

Jongin let out a low moan at the suggestion. He leaned back against where the bed met the wall, leaving himself open to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure exactly how to do it, but he knew he wanted to so he moved. He licked a stripe up the underside of Jongin’s cock first, feeling a wave of passion hit him as Jongin moaned in response. Testing he took the head into his mouth, careful not to drag his teeth. When he felt Jongin’s hand twine through his hair Kyungsoo took more of his cock into his mouth.

Jongin’s moans were louder as Kyungsoo began to move up and down, testing, moving his tongue as he took in more and then moved away.

“I –“ Jongin gasp, “won’t last long like this.” He gently pushed at Kyungsoo, wanting him to move away.

Kyungsoo let Jongin’s dick go with a pop. Sitting back on his knees he looked at Jongin, slightly worried. “Did it not feel good?”

Jongin shook his head. “It felt _too_ good.”

Kyungsoo was relieved. It had been his first time doing it, any of it.

“I want to make you feel good.” Jongin reached out for Kyungsoo, crashing their lips together. Kyungsoo let himself be lowered to the mattress. Jongin took it slow, moving his hand lower and lower until it was on Kyungsoo’s cock. He caressed the length before moving to Kyungsoo’s balls.

“I need to stretch you.” Jongin sighed against Kyungsoo’s mouth. When Kyungsoo felt a finger against his hole he gasped.

“I need to get the oil.” Jongin was gone for a second as he moved to the far end of the room, finding something in the small table there. An hour ago Kyungsoo would have taken one look at the thing and decided it was diseased, now he didn’t care what it was as long as it ended with Jongin thrusting into him.

Jongin slathered the oil on two fingers. He leaned back in and began planting kisses up Kyungsoo’s neck, across his cheeks.

When the first finger slipped inside Kyungsoo tensed. It was a different sensation, something he wasn’t used to. It was painful, foreign. When Jongin began moving his finger back and forth the pain started to subside. Once Jongin added his second finger Kyungsoo started to relax and enjoy the sensation.

“So tight.” Jongin moaned against Kyungsoo’s collar bone.

Jongin worked him open for a few more minutes before he removed his fingers, Kyungsoo immediately whining at the loss of contact. He watched as Jongin squirted some of the slick on his cock and positioned himself in between Kyungsoo’s legs.

It was a mind numbing moment of waiting, of desire, of anticipation, before Jongin pushed in. Kyungsoo fisted the bed sheets under him as he was filled. When Jongin began to move he thought he would come then and there.

“I love you.” Jongin whispered again and again, in between kisses and licks and nibbles. Kyungsoo returned the words, in between moans and gasps.

When Jongin reached forward and took Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand, fisting it in time to his thrusts, Kyungsoo saw stars. His body was on fire, every thrust, ever flick of Jongin’s wrist driving him towards madness. It wasn’t long before he came, shuddering and spilling into Jongin’s hand.

Jongin didn’t take long to follow, falling forward and moaning as he came inside Kyungsoo.

Jongin fell back onto the mattress, slipping out slowly as he let out another low moan. He reached for Kyungsoo, pulling him into his arms.

“I love you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo felt confident saying it. His body was spent, his mind hazy, but he knew how he felt.

“I love you too.” Jongin planted a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s brow, holding him close as they drifted off to sleep.

 


	29. 25

Kyungsoo tugged at the waistcoat. He felt like a jester. A very well dressed jester. No, that wasn’t right – to call looking like the Prince Regent a jester. He closed his eyes, scrunching up his nose. How had he ever let Minseok talk him into this?

“Kyungsoo, it shall only be for a couple of hours and it is for the good of the entire country,” Minseok had pleaded. Kyungsoo had declined, holding firm. But then there was Jongin looking ever so disappointed at his refusal. Jongin and his pout were hard to resist.

Even harder to resist was the way Jongin fawned over him. “I am worried for you, Kyungsoo. Please stay safe or I don’t know what I shall do with myself.” Jongin and his declarations of love – verbal and nonverbal were impossible to resist. He blushed thinking about what had happened the night before.

Kyungsoo let a sigh escape his lips. He waited in the ornate carriage just as he had been instructed. Minseok and Jongdae had told him he would make a belated appearance at the gala, just in time to step inside the sumptuous event and find all hell breaking lose.

“Do not, I repeat, do not drink anything handed to you.” Jongdae had reiterated the point again and again.

“I fail to see how anyone would mistake me for the Prince Regent,” Kyungsoo had protested more than once.

“You are the right height. Some padding and a hood should make you more than passable.”

Kyungsoo patted his stomach, his hand landing on the layers of padding that Jongin had helped wrap around him. The regent was quite a bit healthier than he was.

“Ready?” The carriage door opened, Kyungsoo jumping in fright. Jongdae poked his head in.

“As I will ever be,” Kyungsoo muttered, alighting the carriage as carefully as he could with the added weight and awkward attire.

***

Minseok watched from the alcove. The gala was in full swing, the place packed with wealthy politicians, titled men and women, and every person that Siwon had reported was part of the plot to overthrow the monarchy. Kyuhyun held a glass of wine, passing from conversation to conversation. Changmin, the reason the gala was being held in the first place, stood near the front of the room receiving congratulations for his election to the House of Commons. Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae made the rounds of the gala together, appearing completely at ease.

“They really have no idea, do they?” Luhan sidled up to Minseok. They had both kept out of sight of those attending the gala. It was fortuitous that the owner of the place knew when to cooperate. After Lee Soo Man had gotten involved the man had gladly shown the home office agents where to stay out of sight while still watching the goings on in the main ballroom.

“No, it appears not.” Minseok was still worried. Kyungsoo would appear soon. What if harm was to come to him? He would never forgive himself.

The plan was for Kyungsoo to enter the gala long enough for the suspects to spring into action – which Jongdae estimated would be fairly soon after the “regent” arrived. Once they denounced the regent and produced the letter copes that Minho and Taemin had replaced the night before they would be arrested.

“Jongdae went to fetch Kyungsoo now.” Minseok kept his eyes trained on the doorway to the ballroom.

Luhan slipped his hand into his husband’s, offering up a reassuring squeeze. Both men fell into an uneasy silence, waiting, and watching.

***

Kyungsoo stumbled once and almost fell. He was not used to wearing such formal shoes much less trousers. Thankfully he was able to right himself before his identity was revealed.

He tensed as he was introduced to the room as the Prince Regent. He went through the actions instructed by Jongdae. Wave the others to stand. Don’t say anything. Walk into the place like you own it.

“Your highness, thank you for attending.”

Kyungsoo peeked out from under the hooded coat. It was Changmin. Kyungsoo nodded. The adrenaline coursing through him as he faced one of the suspects.

“Those gathered, please give a warm welcome to the man who will be king.” Changmin spoke with a flourish. “Those gathered please pay witness to – “

The sudden pause had Kyungsoo unintentionally taking a step backward out of fear.

“Now!” Kyungsoo heard Jongdae shout, then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Kyungsoo fell to the ground, his hood slipping back as a shower of paper was tossed into the air, the fake letter copies falling all around him.

***

“He shot him!” Minseok watched in horror as Changmin had produced a small pistol and fired, everything happening so quickly it as a blur. Jongdae shouted, the agents came pouring in, and Kyungsoo fell to the ground. Changmin was tackled to the ground, the pistol dropping onto the ballroom floor.

“Oh god, no!” Luhan rushed out from the hiding spot, rushing the valet alongside Minseok.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” Minseok knelt next to the valet.

“Sir?”

Minseok watched in amazement as Kyungsoo struggled to sit up.

“You were shot! Stay still!” Minseok ordered, pushing him back towards the ground.

“No, I don’t think it got through the padding.” Kyungsoo had felt a pain but he was certain he would feel a lot worse if he had just received a bullet to the stomach.

Minseok began pushing up the valet’s waist coat, scarcely able to believe his eyes as he uncovered the padding. The bullet had become stuck, never actually hitting Kyungsoo.

“Oh thank heavens!” Minseok clutched his valet to him, nearly smothering the man in a tight embrace.

Luhan smirked as he took in the sight of his husband and his husband’s most loyal servant, holding each other in the middle of such chaos.

“I would almost think you favor me, sir,” Kyungsoo muttered.

Minseok didn’t answer, he was happy so very happy Kyungsoo was uninjured. When he felt a hard shove he toppled over, his place in Kyungsoo’s arms replaced in an instant by Jongin.

He smiled as he watched the valet’s engage in a lip lock, completely ignoring everything around them.

***

They were all gathered in Jongdae’s office. Sehun was there, pursing his lips as he glanced at Tao every chance he got. Tao kept his eyes fixed on Jongdae. Heechul muttered inappropriate comments now and then, earning tsks from his boyfriend. Minseok and Luhan sat next to each other, holding hands without a care for what anyone around them thought. Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed near the door, looking slightly uncomfortable for being called to a meeting in Jongdae’s office.

“The case of the Crimson Feather is officially closed.” Jongdae announced, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

“Changmin has confessed to the murder of Angelique. The maid found out about the Club after following him to the cavern, looking for her mistress. She was unaware that Victoria had already left town with Kyuhyun. Changmin killed her to silence her.”

“Kyuhyun has confessed to killing Mathew Page for threatening to blackmail the club once he learned of its existence. He has also confessed to setting the Page house on fire to silence Mrs. Page and planning the accident that injured Junmyeon.”

“I fail to understand how you are so damn good at getting people to confess.” Heechul tilted his head to the side, looking Jongdae up and down. “On second thought I completely understand how you are so good at it.”

Jongdae ignored him. “They shall be tried posthaste for their crimes, including soliciting the kidnapping of the twins. Their accomplices, including Marie and the Comte shall stand trial as well. I have taken the death penalty off the table in order for their cooperation.”

“So it wasn’t your magnificent beauty that go them to talk? What a shame, old boy,” Heechul drawled.

“So it is over,” Sehun said quietly.

“Yes, it is over. I couldn’t have done it without all of you.” Jongdae’s eyes hovered on Sehun for a moment longer than the others.

Minseok saw the tears threatening to fall from Sehun’s eyes. Jongdae must have as well. He cleared his throat. “The Prince Regent is immeasurably grateful as well. He would like to bestow an award on all of us, Junmyeon, Taemin, and Minho included.”

“An award, sir?” Kyungsoo squeaked from the back of the room.

“Yes, for so valiantly uncovering the plot and saving his life.”

“I am not sure if that is befitting a valet, sir.” Kyungsoo protested.

“Do you dare argue with the future king of this country?” Jongdae asked, chuckling when Kyungsoo took back his protests.

A few minutes later Jongdae told them all to go home. Minseok stayed back, watching as his friend finally looked at ease. It had been so long since he had seen Jongdae’s shoulders free of tension, his expression easy going.

“D’Adderleigh, go, you have children who are probably driving their nanny half crazy.” Jongdae slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“I have a question, something I don’t think was answered.” Minseok had considered it after all was said and done, realizing it had never been explained. Jongdae raised his eyebrows, curious what he had failed to piece together.

“The crimson feather, what did it mean?”

Jongdae smiled sadly. “Kyuhyun said it was the first thing Changmin ever gave him, a single red feather.”

“And they chose that as the symbol of the club?” Minseok found it curious.

“Yes. It was the symbol of their love if you will, of their bond.”

Minseok suddenly understood. So they had been lovers. To think that Victoria had been trapped in a love triangle that she never was truly a part of. Kyuhyun had strung her along as cover after receiving the letter just as Changmin had every time he showed interest in her. It made Minseok sad to think about it. In many ways she had been used as well. And now she was to be deported back to France, her brother likely to spend the rest of his life in prison in England. She was but one of the many sad intersecting tales of this case. A case that was now thankfully over.

***

The Comte was afraid to breath out of his nose. The one whiff of revolting stench that he had unfortunately sucked in made his stomach churn.

“Welcome to your new home.” The jailer laughed as he opened the iron door, shoving the row of prisoners into the small filthy cell.

Kris fell to his knees, his chained hands scraping against the roughly hewn stone floor. He heard curses from Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Hyukjae, and Changmin as they landed next to him.

“What do we have here?” The voice was gruff, scary. As the cell door clanked and locked behind them Kris looked up to see two haggard figures leaning against the far end of the cell.

“Chanyeol, they look to be upper class.” The smallest of the pair smiled at the new prisoners.

“Why Baekhyun, I think you are correct.” The tall man folded his arms and stared down at the new comers.

Kris glared at the two prisoners.

“Welcome to paradise, old boys.” Baekhyun laughed, spreading his arms out. “May you enjoy your stay.”


	30. Epilogue

Minseok reclined on the brocade sofa, his eyelids drooping as the summer sun streamed in, making the sitting room delightfully warm. He was almost asleep when he felt gentle rubbing on his arm. Trying to shrug it off he grunted in annoyance. Then the hand went to his chest and snaked lower.

“Luhan, I am trying to sleep!” Minseok snapped his eyes open and glared at his husband.

Luhan hovered over him, a mischievous expression on his face. “Then sleep.”

Minseok pushed Luhan gently, sitting up he sighed at his husband. “How is Sehun doing?”

“Better, I think.” Luhan plopped down on the sofa. He had just spent a few hours visiting the man. “He seems happier here than in the city.”

It had been two months since the case was closed. Almost immediately Minseok and Luhan had packed up their townhouse and retired to the D’Adderleigh estate in the countryside. A few weeks later Sehun had moved to his family’s estate that bordered Minseok’s, swearing off city life for the time being.

“Perhaps he will change after all.” Minseok hoped that Sehun would, one day, discover the common sense that he was lacking. Until that happened it was probably a good idea for him to lay low in the countryside instead of getting in trouble in the city.

“Perhaps.” Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand. With a tug he brought them both to their feet. “Now come on, Lisbeth has the twins outside for drawing class. It is time to go look upon their masterpieces.”

Minseok smiled at the thought. Lisbeth had been more than happy to accompany them to the countryside, promising to stay in their employ as long as they would have her. Minseok had to admit she was a wonderful nanny and great teacher. She had created a schedule of lessons for Lilly and Theo that Minseok found very well rounded.

“Where did Junmyeon get off to?” Minseok asked as Luhan dragged him from the sitting room. Junmyeon had come with them to the countryside, explaining that he thought the fresh air would help him in his recovery. He had been healing well and could now walk with the aid of a cane.

“The last I spotted of him he was sitting on a horse with Yixing behind him. There were kisses and things, I didn’t look for long.” Luhan made a disgusted look with his face.

Minseok chuckled. It hadn’t been long after they arrived in the country that his estate manager Yixing had made it apparent that he wanted to spend every free moment he had with the young nobleman. Junmyeon in turn seemed completely smitten with the estate manager. They were an unlikely pairing but seemed so happy that Minseok couldn’t help but be happy for them.

“We should go out the back entrance and sneak up on the twins!” Luhan giggled as he dragged Minseok down a long hallway that accessed the servant’s entry.

“Sometimes I wonder if you aren’t the child, Luhan.” Minseok teased.

“I will have you know that I-“Luhan stopped in his tracks. Minseok almost collided with his husband’s back at the sudden stop. Peeking over Luhan’s shoulder he stilled. If Minseok didn’t know any better he would think they had walked in on a proposal. Jongin was down on one knee holding Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Sirs!” Kyungsoo struggled to push Jongin away, pulling his outstretched hand back.

“Please, continue.” Luhan backed away, taking Minseok with him. “And congratulations on your engagement!”

Minseok added his own words of congratulations as they ran towards the front exit, leaving the two valets to speak words of endearment to each other. It would be a marvelous thing if they married. They were crazy about each other and Minseok was quite certain Kyungsoo would never find another person as perfect for his personality as Jongin was.

As they started the walk along the gravel drive Luhan swung their intertwined hands back and forth. “We will have a lot of weddings to attend to this year.”

“It would seem so.” Minseok wondered how Jongdae was doing with his own wedding planning. He had announced his engagement to Heechul a couple of weeks earlier.

“I feel very sorry for all of them though.” Luhan sounded sad.

“Why?” Minseok cocked an eyebrow at his husband.

“They can’t win as compared to our love story.” Luhan stopped walking. He stilled Minseok by wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Love is not a contest.” Minseok clucked his tongue.

“That is a shame because we would win.” Luhan silenced any further protests from Minseok with a deep kiss.

Minseok melted into Luhan’s embrace, enjoying the sensation of Luhan’s tongue caressing his own. Damn his husband was a good kisser.

“Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww.”

The couple broke their lip lock at the sound but stayed put in each other’s arms. Minseok looked over to see Lily and Theo toddling towards them, small sketch pads in their hands. Their nanny walked behind them, grinning at the children’s antics. “Eeeew daddy! Papa!” They pointed at the couple, scrunching up their faces.

“Looks like not everyone is amazed by our romance.” Minseok whispered to Luhan.

“Well there are always bound to be a _few_ people who won’t appreciate it.” Luhan winked.

Breaking their embrace the two men walked over to the children, scooping them up into their arms. Minseok started the walk back to the house, his son in his arms, his husband and his daughter next to him. He never had felt so happy in his life. And an entire lifetime of happiness awaited him. He was ready for it.


End file.
